Te necesito en mi mundo
by Robert Ashley Cullen Swan
Summary: En el deporte, asma y ejercicio no van de la mano. Bella Swan lo sabe muy bien, por eso decide entrenarse con un tutor; él es Emmett Cullen, y por él conoce a Edward. Pero ella sabía que hacer romper a la mejor pareja del instituto no era nada bueno. ExB
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M,** sólo la trama es mía.

Summary: Bella es una negada para los deportes, por lo que la asignatura de Educación Física la tiene en la cuerda floja. Por eso, habla con el entrenador Clapp para que le asigne un tutor, el cual es Emmett Cullen; uno de los hermanos más codiciados del instituto.

**Capítulo 1**

_Bella's Pov._

Se acercaban las vacaciones de verano y yo no hacía otra cosa que estudiar. Eso no es un gran problema para mí, pues a penas tengo amistades que valgan la pena, lo que se traduce a «no tengo vida social». O al menos eso diría la mayoría de la gente de mi instituto. En Forks, no tener vida social ni un Facebook y estudiar era sinónimo de nerd o de ratón de biblioteca. A mí, sinceramente, me daba igual. No tenía amistades ya que la mayoría de las «amistades» de aquí eran de un mes o apenas superaba una semana. Yo buscaba una relación más permanente con una chica de mi edad, que le contase mis problemas y saber que no lo divulgaría por ahí. Ángela era la niña más buena, bondadosa y honesta que te podías encontrar, por eso me encontraba con ella en estos momentos. Ella era como yo; sólo le importaba salir de Forks y tener un futuro asegurado mediante una carrera, sin importar lo que digan de ti en el presente.

―¿Cómo te ha ido con el examen de matemáticas? ―Me preguntó mientras le pegaba un mordisco a su manzana.

―La verdad es que bastante bien. La profesora ha dicho que para mañana tendrá los exámenes corregidos ―Sonreí y me ajusté las gafas sobre mi nariz.

Mi estilo de vestir no era como el de todas las adolescentes normales; es decir, no me ponía vestidos ni premeditaba la ropa que me iba a poner al día siguiente. Simplemente cogía lo primero que encontraba en mi armario; como ese día. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una blusa bastante holgada color beis, acompañada de mis Converses, mis gafas y una coleta que dejaba claro que me la había hecho con bulla. Sí, llevaba gafas y eso para mucha gente puede ser un trauma, pero para mí era todo lo contrario; me sentía segura con ellas. Tenía un problema llamado miopía, patente en la gran mayoría de los adolescentes, niños y en general en todas las edades. Para acrecentarlo, también tenía hipermetropía y astigmatismo. Sólo me faltaba ser ciega. Mis gafas podían ser anticuadas o muy grandes para la mayoría de las personas; eran redondas y me ocupaba la gran mayoría de la cara, eran negras y las patillas eran de pasta y finas.

―¿Y tú cómo las llevas? ―Le pregunté, dando un sorbo a mi refresco.

―Fatal ―Contestó.

―Venga, Áng, pero si luego sacas la mejor nota de la clase ―Repliqué rodando mis ojos.

―Ese puesto te vas más a ti; a mí me dejas con mi Lengua y todos contentos ―Hurgó en su mochila hasta sacar su libro de Física.

―¿No has podido estudiar nada? ―Inquirí, pensando en sus hermanos gemelos de un año de edad.

―Nada es mucho ―Rió con amargura. Apoyó su codo en la mesa y reposó su cabeza en la mano―. Ayer por la tarde estuvieron mis primos, ya sabes lo que tienen seis, ocho y diez años y no veas la que se lió en mi casa. Nada más que le daban juego a mis hermanos y llantos por aquí, risas por allí, «mamá, fulanito no me deja tranquilo» y cosas por el estilo ―Hizo un gesto con su boca quitándole importancia. Ángela te podía contar la peor cosa de las peores en el mundo, pero con cierto humor en ellas y eso me agradaba―. Luego cuando se fueron ya cenados, volví a intentar estudiar pero los peques no se quedaban dormidos y cuando lo hacían, a los cinco minutos se despertaban armando revuelo.

―Qué caos, ¿no? Ya sabes que mi casa tiene las puertas abiertas siempre que quieras estudiar allí. Es un lugar tranquilo en el que apenas nadie habita.

A veces me daba la impresión que vivía sola. Mi padre se iba a trabajar por la mañana muy temprano a la comisaría y no volvía para la hora de cenar, veía un rato la televisión y se iba a dormir. Mi madre, por otro lado, estaba tomando paella por España, en su segunda luna de miel con su nuevo marido, viajando lo que no había viajado nunca en su vida.

Ella y mi padre se habían divorciado cuando yo era muy pequeña, creo que apenas tenía un año. Mi madre no soportaba estar encerrada en un pueblo en el que siempre llovía y mi padre no se quería ir de allí, alegando que todos sus recuerdos de la infancia y de sus padres se encontraban de allí y si se iba, perdería una parte muy importante para él en su vida. Por lo que decidieron divorciarse. Mi madre me llevó con ella y veía regularmente a mi padre; si no venía él a Phoenix, venía yo a Forks y así sucesivamente hasta que ella se volvió a casar con Phil y yo decidí dejarles un poquito de espacio a los dos, para que pudieran viajar sin intentar persuadirme de ir con ellos o preocuparse con dejarme sola en casa cuando no quería ir con ellos. Así que hice la maleta y me vine a Forks con mi padre.

―Ya lo sé, pero tampoco quiero abusar de tu bondad. Así que ahora mismo me voy a la biblioteca a estudiar ―Cerró el libro con rudeza y lo echó de nuevo en su mochila―. Oh, Tanya viene ahí…

―Me es indiferente. Vendrá otra vez con friki, nerd y ratón de biblioteca. No te preocupes, Áng ―Le contesté, haciendo un gesto con mi mano quitándole importancia.

―Pues suerte. Nos vemos luego en Lengua ―Y se fue. Yo cogí su bandeja y la mía y fui a tirar la comida a uno de los contenedores de basura. Estaba dando la media vuelta para irme a un lugar más tranquilo donde poder leer, cuando Tanya me interceptó.

―Hola, friki.

Tanya era la chica modelo a la que todos idolatran y es como una diosa que se siente indefensa cuando ven a una chica más guapa que ella. Era alta ―aunque comparado conmigo todo el mundo era alto―, de un metro ochenta, más o menos. Nada que hacer frente a mi metro sesenta. Tenía el pelo largo, rubio y con destellos rojizos, según la iluminación, dándole un tono incluso dulce. Sus ojos eran fríos, superiores y de un azul que echaban chispas cuando le contestabas una cosa que ella no quería escuchar. Tenía, la mayoría de las veces o al menos conmigo, muy mal genio, pero cuando se trata de chicos, es la persona más dulce, sensible y seductora sobre todo Estados Unidos. Le subían el ego cuando veía a los chicos babeando por ella y haciendo todo lo posible para llevarla a la cama. ¿Una cita en el cine? ¿Para qué cuando en su casa casi nunca hay nadie y tiene una cama grande y fría implorando ser calentada?

No le contesté y seguí mi camino.

―Ya veo que ni educación tienes ―Pinchó.

―Si tanta indiferencia te doy, ni si quiera me saludarías, tal y como hago yo contigo, _bonita._ Y si algo tengo, es educación ―Un coro del típico «Oh, lo que le ha dicho» inundó la cafetería. Yo la dejé con la palabra en la boca y con una sonrisa dibujada en mis labios.

Dejé que mis pies me dirigieran hacia algún lugar mientras yo iba distraída pensando en otras cosas. En mis cosas. Por ejemplo en que a Tanya le había salido una nueva rival llamada Rosalie Hale. Ella sí que era una rubia despampanante y tan sólo con echarle una mirada, mi autoestima bajó al menos cien. Tenía el cabello de un color rubio intenso, parecido a un tipo de dorado fundido y llegaba a ser hipnotizante. Sus ojos eran más claros y más agradables de mirar que con Tanya. Tenía unas piernas por las que todas las chicas morirían por tener y mucho más por la ropa que llevaba; siempre de marca, el delirio de todas las chicas de Forks excepto dos de ellas. No había cruzado palabra con ella, pues estaba en segundo de bachiller mientras que yo estaba en primero. Llevaba poco tiempo viviendo en Forks, unos cuatro meses y ya se rumoreaba que tenía un pretendiente fijo, pero mis oídos de «nerd» no llegaban a tanto para saber de quién se trataba. Era una estudiante diez, lo que Tanya no era; otra cosa por la que sentir furia hacia Rosalie. Las miradas se dirigían a Rosalie en vez de a ella y eso la envenenaba y carcomía por dentro. Le estaban dando de su propia medicina.

Como estábamos próximos a las vacaciones de verano y solamente quedaba un mes y medio, todos los profesores se habían puesto de acuerdo para poner todos los exámenes al mismo tiempo. Ya seguía manteniendo mis notas, con alguna que otra subida y otra bajada. Todas eran sobresalientes y lo más insospechado es que no me costaba nada estudiar y sacar buenas notas. Eso a mucha gente le cuesta y sacar un cinco es como un nueve para mí. Según mis «compañeros» de clase, no estudio y les hago la pelota a los profesores para que me pongan buena nota. Pero yo no intercambiaba más que unas palabras con los profesores, sólo cuando ellos se dirigían a mí o me felicitaban por la mejor nota de la clase. Ángela me decía que sólo tenían envidia y nada más. Sin embargo, la que tenía envidia era yo de ellos.

A todo el mundo le resulta extremadamente fácil la asignatura de Educación física que incluso no hacen nada y se llevan un notable por eso o por golpear una pelota. Para mí, eso no era posible; cada vez que intentaba golpear la pelota, me caía; jugando al baloncesto, me hago un esguince en una muñeca; a las dos semanas, recién quitada la otra escayola, una nueva escayola para la muñeca opuesta. Y bueno, si no eran las muñecas, eran los tobillos, las rodillas, los dedos e incluso el cuello. Y para darle más emoción, tengo asma. Según mis días, si corro mucho me entra el asma por lo que intento no sobre esforzarme, pero hay días en los que no puedo andar a paso rápido. Sí, miope y asmática. Todo lo tengo yo. Y lo más gracioso de todo, el profesor se cree que me invento los esguinces y que no tengo asma. Es fantástico, ¿verdad? Así es mi vida.

El entrenador Clapp se creía que yo me tomaba a pitorreo su clase, mientras que las demás no. Todos los profesores, cuando se reunían para evaluar a los alumnos, hablaban muy bien de mí, y según mi tutor eso enfurecía al entrenador. Le comenté a mi tutor mi problema y me dijo que se encargaría personalmente de hablar con él y dejar las cosas claras. Eso fue a principios de trimestre, es decir en Septiembre. A día de hoy, a principios de Mayo, estoy esperando a que me crea. Mi padre vino a hablar con él, pero Clapp se hizo el remolón y dejó a mi padre plantado en la silla de conserjería. Guay, ¿eh?

Mi problema de asma sólo lo sabían mi tutor, Ángela, el entrenador Clapp ―aunque no se lo creyese― y por supuesto mis padres. ¿De qué les servía a los demás tener esa información? De nada. En clases, cuando veía que me iba a dar un ataque, me dirigía al entrenador y le pedía ir al baño a ponerme los aerosoles. Con una mirada de desaprobación, no le quedaba de otra que dejarme ir.

Cuando mis pies decidieron parar, me encontraba en la canchas del instituto. Éste tenía un gimnasio donde siempre dábamos las clases de educación física y donde se encontraban la cancha de baloncesto. Afuera, en el exterior, al contrario de las de baloncesto, estaban las pistas de fútbol y de balonmano y una de tenis. El gimnasio era el típico lugar americano de película americana donde siempre se disputa la gran final de las competiciones de baloncesto. En toda la extensión de la pared izquierda, había una gran grada y en frente estaba la puerta que daba al exterior y el cuarto del entrenador Clapp donde guardaba las pelotas, colchonetas y cosas como esas.

En aquél lugar casi nunca había nadie en la hora del almuerzo y me relajaba más allí que en la biblioteca. No me preguntéis por qué, simplemente me puedo concentrar más y pensar con mucha más claridad. Pero al parecer, ese día no era el lugar más adecuado en el cual poder repasar.

Los Cullen y los Hale ―Rosalie tenía un mellizo llamado Jasper― se hallaban allí, en una especie de picnic privado. Sobre el suelo de la cancha había varias bandejas con comida de la cafetería y con una chica y dos chicas y un chico sobre ella. La primera chica era baja de estatura, con un cabello azabache disparado en diversas direcciones. La otra chica era alta y su cabello era como el oro derretido, que era Rosalie. El chico estaba frente a las puertas de entradas y divisé unos ojos azules profundos y pacíficos; también era muy alto, y tenía el mismo color de cabello que Rosalie. No me hizo falta nada más para identificar a la otra chica; era Alice Cullen. Siempre andaba de un lado para otro con los Hale y con sus otros dos hermanos. Una cosa era segura y eso sí que lo sabía con certeza, y era que Alice Cullen y Jasper Hale ―El mellizo de Rosalie, el chico de ojos pacíficos― se gustaban mutuamente, aunque no había nada oficial.

Los otros dos hermanos, que no recuerdo sus nombres ―aunque fueran ultra mega súper populares (léelo con voz pija, por favor)―, estaban jugando a tirar a la canasta que daba a la puerta por la que yo había entrado. El más hombretón daba la sensación de ser un chico malo, con esa espalda fornida y esos músculos que parecían surrealistas. Le estaba sonriendo al otro chico y al hacerlo, se le crearon unos hoyuelos que mandaron a la otra parte del mundo esa fachada de chico malo. Su pelo era negro, como el de Alice, y los ojos eran de un azul grisáceo. Si Rosalie me parecía alta, con este chico ya ni te digo. Le pasó el balón al otro chico que la recibió con una sonrisa. Éste era todo lo contrario a su hermano; era un poco menos alto, pero para mí seguía siendo inmenso y tenía el cabello de un extraño color cobre, con destellos rubios. No sabía cómo describirlo a la perfección, pero estaba revuelto. Sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda que nunca había visto.

Y con un sonoro «Clic» la puerta se cerró tras de mí, causando que las risas de los dos chicos y la conversación de los otros tres del picnic parasen en seco y sus miradas se fijasen en mí. Yo, muerta de vergüenza y dirigida por mi timidez, salí por donde había vuelto con el corazón revoloteando a causa de las miradas de cinco chicos con los que no has hablado nada. Seguro que ahora me estaría criticando algo sobre mí, eso estaba fijo. En este pueblo nada más que hay superficiales. Pero yo vivo en mi mundo, lleno de libros, estudios y un futuro majestuoso. Como dirían algunas personas, vivo en mi mundo yupi, pero soy feliz así, y así se quedará Bella Swan.

Llegando a la puerta de mi próxima clase, alguien se chocó conmigo, haciendo que yo cayese de culo. Gracias a Dios, a las gafas no le habían pasado nada; el golpe se lo había llevado mi hueso cuqui. Esto me sucedía la mayoría de las veces y acto seguido se reían de mi torpeza o de mí, pero yo seguía con la cabeza alta y una mirada desafiante. Esa vez no iba a ser la excepción, así que mientras cogía mi mochila que había caído a mi lado, esperé a las risas; sin embargo, éstas no llegaron. Ignorando una mano nívea que estaba tendida hacia mí, me levanté; seguro que cuando hubiese cogido la mano me hubieran tirado de nuevo, y no tenía ganas de una segunda humillación.

―Lo siento, ¿te encuentras bien? ―Una voz suave, como de campanillas, llegó hasta mis oídos, sobresaltándome. Levanté la vista y no podía creer lo que veía; Rosalie Hale ―supuestamente la reina del hielo de lo fría que era―, era la que me tendía la mano.

―Sí, sí, no te preocupes ―Me ajusté las gafas, le di una sonrisa tímida y entré directa a mi próxima clase. Al llegar, me senté junto a Ángela―. No te lo vas a creer ―Le dije nada más llegar.

―Ya ni hola, eh ―Fue la contestación de ésta sin despegar la vista del libro de Física―. En fin, ¿qué es lo que te ha pasado? Es muy difícil impresionarte ―Añadió, con el ceño fruncido.

―Verás, me he encontrado con los Cullen y con los Hale en el gimnasio. No sabes la vergüenza que me ha dado, por Dios; me quería morir en ese momento. Qué embarazoso ha sido. Nada más cerrarse la puerta, parecía que se hubiese parado todo y cinco pares de ojos me miraban fijamente como preguntándome «¿Quién eres tú para interrumpir nuestro picnic?» y he salido por patas de allí, antes de que me diera un síncope. Pero lo que me ha dejado así, ha sido que he chocado y…

―¿Otra vez, Bella? Te he dicho millones de veces que mires por dónde vas y deja de soñar despierta mientras caminas ―Me dio un golpe con su dedo índice en mi frente, riendo.

―Tonta, no es eso. Esta vez ha sido que he chocado con Rosalie Hale ―Susurré.

―¡¿Qué? ―_Siguiendo_ mi ejemplo, gritó.

―Shh ―Chisté cuando las miradas de las personas que estaban en la clase se fijaron en nosotras―. ¿Los rumores que dicen que es una persona fría, peor que Tanya, son ciertos?

―Si se ha ganado el mote de «La reina del hielo» es por algo, ¿no? ―Alzó una ceja y me miró con expresión interrogante.

―¿Entonces cómo encajas que me haya tendido la mano, me haya pedido perdón y me haya preguntado si estaba bien? ―Cuestioné retóricamente. Ángela se descompuso, prácticamente.

―¿Eso es verdad? ―Musitó, parpadeando. Yo asentí―. Pues no tengo ni idea. A lo mejor no es tan fría como dicen y sólo es desagradable con quienes le caigan mal ―Argumentó.

―Así le tiene que caer de mal todo el instituto para que haya ganado ese mote.

―Tienes razón ―Asintió y volvió la vista al libro.

El profesor de Lengua entró en la clase y yo me sumergí en otro mundo, en el que me gustaba estar. Al cabo de una hora, mi clase favorita había concluido, dejando atrás un mundo en el que me gustaría vivir para siempre. Nos mandó leer un par de cosas, unos ejercicios y repasar para el examen de la semana que viene. Todos bufaron mientras que Ángela y yo teníamos una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos del aula. Ahora me tocaba Biología, mi segunda peor materia, la cual me tenía un odio excesivo. Educación Física y Biología me iban a llevar a la perdición y si no las aprobaba las dos, las llevaba claras para pasar a segundo de bachiller. Podría pasar, claro, pero las arrastraría a las dos durante todo el curso siguiente. Y tener pendiente cuatro para hacer la selectividad no entraba en mis deseos para el futuro.

―Oye, Áng, ¿Cómo estás con Ben? ―Al nombrarlo, se sonrojó fuertemente.

―Pues bien, aunque todavía no da el paso para pedírmelo oficialmente.

―No te preocupes, seguro que pronto lo hará. O si no, siempre te queda la posibilidad de dejar clara las cosas con él.

―Eso ni hablar; bastante corte me da estar con él como para pedirle eso. Entonces sí que me entraría un síncope ―Bufé ante su respuesta.

―Nos vemos en mi clase preferida ―Me despedí con sarcasmo. Ángela me guiñó un ojo y me enseñó sus pulgares.

Y así, entré en mi segunda peor pesadilla.

Me senté en el último lugar, como siempre y esperé a que el profesor llegase haciendo garabatos en una hoja limpia de mi cuaderno de Biología. Pensaba que sería otra clase aburrida de Biología por lo que pensé en lo maravilloso que sería tener cuatro horas al día Lengua y dos de Matemáticas. La vida sería tan fácil para mí; aunque claro, a mucha gente le resultaría agradable tener las seis horas diarias de Educación Física, así que mejor me callaba y dejaba las cosas tal y como estabas, haber si ahora iba a tener que aguantar al entrenador Clapp más de lo necesario y la verdad, es que no tenía muchas ganas.

―Bien, chicos, estoy viendo que muchos estáis flaqueando en último momento, y como soy un profesor majete, os voy a dejar que hagáis un trabajo de lo que queráis. Eso sí, eso obligatorio. Da igual de qué lo hagáis, mientras esté en el libro; el número de páginas es a partir de siete ―Las sonrisas de la gente no se hizo esperar. Y la mía tampoco―. Sin embargo, siempre hay un pero. Sé que estáis sentados con la persona que más os agrada o que os gusta o cosas por el estilo, así que durante la semana que viene, pondré una lista de las parejas que deberán hacer el trabajo juntos―Las quejas tampoco se hicieron esperar―. ¡Silencio! He hecho esto porque estoy viendo que algunos necesitáis ayuda, y como es mejor prevenir que curar, prefiero hacer esto a que suspenderos. ¿Bien? Ahora, abrid el libro por la página en la que nos quedamos ayer.

La hora que duraba la clase, se me hizo interminable. El profesor no paraba de charlar acerca de algo, lo cual mi mente no podía retener; sí, había desconectado en cuando dijo la primera palabra del texto del libro. Sabía que con prestar atención y después repasar en mi casa, sería pan comido aprobar el examen; sin embargo, me sucedía eso con las otras materias menos en Biología. No sabía por qué, y tampoco me iba a detener mucho tiempo a pensar la razón. Presentía que el trabajo me iba a servir de gran ayuda a la hora de subir mi nota.

Cuando la clase finalizó, no me sentía lo que se dice precisamente bien, por lo que recogí todas mis cosas con una gran habilidad desconocida en mí y salí pitando de la clase, yendo directamente a los servicios. Decidí tomarme mis aerosoles, pues tal y como había dicho el profesor, «más vale prevenir que curar». No tenía ganas de ver la cara irritada del entrenador Clapp diciéndome con renuencia que podía ir al servicio. Tampoco quería ver cómo mis compañeros se quedaban comentando que en cada clase de Educación Física iba al baño.

Entré precipitadamente en los vestuarios, una vez que me puse mis aerosoles y salí del cuarto de baño. Allí se encontraba Ángela, anudándose los cordones de sus deportivas. Por supuesto, había más chicas, pero no había ninguna Tanya por la cual preocuparse.

―Hey, Áng ―Saludé llegando a donde se encontraba ella.

―¿Cómo te ha ido con Biología? ―Preguntó, elevando una de sus cejas.

―El profesor nos ha puesto un trabajo para hacer y lo más gracioso es que hay que hacerlo en parejas y por lo que ha dicho, va a poner a los inteligentes con los que suspenden. O sea que…

―No tienes de qué preocuparte; no compartes esa clase con ninguna arpía, ni con ningún idolotrador de ella. Así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Suspiré y salimos a las canchas de baloncesto. Hoy no sabía lo que tendríamos que dar, pero no tenía ganas de tener una nueva escayola en mi tobillo o en mi pie. Lo último que me quedaba por hacer era santiguarme como lo hacían los jugadores de fútbol cuando saltan al campo para que nada malo le ocurriese. Sí, eso es lo que tendría que hacer. Aunque conociendo mi mala suerte, seguro que me seguirían ocurriendo cosas por el estilo.

―¿Te pondrás conmigo si hay que hacer algo de parejas, verdad? ―Me cercioré.

―Eso sobra hasta preguntarlo, Bella.

Continuamos nuestro camino hasta llegar a las gradas donde se congregaban todos los alumnos de primero y de segundo de bachiller. Sí, éramos dos clases de primero y dos de bachiller. Por lo visto, el entrenador Clapp tenía otro trabajo y para que pudiese trabajar en los dos al mismo tiempo, debían recortarle las horas en un instituto para así tener las horas exigidas por el gobierno. Así que dos cursos de primero estábamos aquí y también dos de segundo. Había otras dos clases de ambos cursos, que también se unificaban. Nos sentamos en la quinta fila, alejadas de todos los alumnos que se concentraban desde la primera hasta la tercera fila. El entrenador Clapp entró en el gimnasio causando que todos los presentes callasen. Empujaba un carrito con pelotas de baloncesto. Gemí. «Bien, hoy toca visita al hospital. Que se preparen los traumatólogos para otra visita de la inigualable Isabella Swan», pensé con sarcasmo. Mientras que yo pensaba en mi próximo esguince, choques de palmas, risas alegres y sonidos de aprobación rondaban por toda la sala.

―Bien, como ya habréis deducido, durante lo que queda de curso practicaremos baloncesto.

Y por si alguien no se había dado cuenta, lo aclaró. Creo que a este hombre no le funciona bien el cerebro. El caso es que hoy daríamos media clase de teoría y media clase de prácticas. La primera parte fue la mejor, pues sólo con estar un poco atenta, lo tendría bajo control, o al menos eso me decía yo para reconfortarme. El caso es que quería obtener toda la información posible para luego poder ponerla en práctica sobre la cancha. Sin embargo, por mucho que me autoengañara, sabía no haría nada con la pelota ―sin contar el esguince, claro― ahí abajo. La gran mayoría de profesores dicen que si ellos ven que te esfuerzas, eso te ayuda a subir tu nota media; pues ellos ven que a pesar de suspender, estás poniendo todo tu empeño en salir de ese pequeño bache en tus notas.

Pero este profesor era corto de mente.

―Y ahora, juntaros por parejas y que uno venga a por una pelota ―Y con esa frase, mi mundo en el cual prestaba la atención suficiente como para tener idea de qué hacer con uno de esos de ahí abajo, se fue.

Ángela se levantó a por él. Se lo agradecí interiormente. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que cuanto menos tiempo le viera la cara a ese intento de hombre, sería mucho mejor para él y para mí. Una vez que Ángela cogió uno cualquiera, bajé de las gradas y me uní a ella en la cancha. «Por Dios, que no tenga otro esguince». Los enfermeros y doctores de urgencias ya me reconocían y me llamaban por mi nombre de pila en vez de «Señorita Swan». Incluso se tomaban la libertad de hacer bromas conmigo mientras me enyesaban la parte del cuerpo que ese día requiriese de su atención. Si no pisaba el hospital tres veces al mes ―incluso cuatro―, no lo pisaba nunca.

El entrenador Clapp nos ordenó que nos pasáramos la pelota de la forma más básica que había, según la clase de teoría anterior. Recordé cómo el profesor había puesto sus manos y se la pasaba a un alumno de segundo. Parecía fácil. Le hice una señal a Ángela para que me la pasara y lo hice. La recibí bien, y eso ya fue todo un milagro para mí. Se la lancé de vuelta. Milagrosamente, hasta que el profesor no silbó con su silbato, no hubo ningún accidente por el cual lamentarse.

Asombrosamente, terminé la clase sin ninguna lesión que lamentar o que hiciera falta ir al hospital. Me sentía orgullosa de mí misma; el haber cogido una pelota y no romperme uno de mis dedos, era todo un éxito para mí.

―Oh, vaya, pero la nerd de turno hoy no ha salido lesionada ―La voz irritante de Tanya llegó hasta mis oídos, causando un escalofrío de lo tan chillona que era. Quería llamar la atención, y tanto ella como yo sabíamos que tenía toda la atención puesta sobre ella.

―¿Qué te he dicho hoy, Tanya? ―Le contesté, siguiendo mi camino―. Si tanto dices que me ignoras, ¿por qué no lo haces? ―Y con eso, me metí de nuevo en los vestuarios, dejando a Tanya, en medio del gimnasio echando humo y más con los comentarios que hacían todos. Volvían a ser los mismos de la cafetería, a fin de cuentas.

No me tomé la molestia en cambiarme de ropa, así que me despedí de Ángela y salí rumbo a mi casa. No tenía otro remedio que ir andando, a no ser que me llevase Ángela. Pero ella vivía en la otra punta del pueblo y no quería que se tomara las molestias de hacerla ir a mi casa para luego ir a la suya. No hoy, la verdad. Además, tenía a sus hermanos pequeños y su madre tenía que irse a trabajar, así que Ángela siempre tenía que ser puntual en eso de llegar a su casa cuanto antes. Me coloqué mis auriculares y seguí mi camino. La verdad es que no tenía mucho tirón desde el instituto hasta mi casa; quince minutos andando, menos en coche, como es lógico.

Cuando llegué, no había nadie, como siempre. Así que decidí hacerme una ensalada para almorzar algo y después me pondría a estudiar para el examen de Español que tenía mañana. Terminé y fregué el cuenco y el tenedor; luego, saqué el libro y me puse a repasar. Para mí, esto no era nada comparado con Educación Física; la mayoría de las veces, sólo con atender en clase, se me quedaba grabado a fuego en mi mente. Pero por si las dudas, repasaba y repetía los ejercicios que habíamos hecho de todo el tema. Sobre las siete y media, decidí dejarlo y empecé a preparar la cena para Charlie. Nada muy elaborado, unos filetes de pollo con algo de sofrito.

Estaba exhausta, así que cené, me tomé una ducha con agua caliente y me metí directa en la cama.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Bien, bien; aquí vuelvo al ataque con una nueva historia. La verdad es que no sabía si subirla o no, pues últimamente no me he sentido realmente bien conmigo misma (paranoias mías xD), y como yo siempre estoy pensando en todo -a veces lo odio y termino enfadándome conmigo misma- he llegado a pensar en dejar de escribir. No sé por qué. Paranoias mías, lo que digo.

Pero ayer me dije: "¿Por qué no subirla? Quién no arriesga no gana." Así que aquí estoy.

Esto se me ha ocurrido durante las vacaciones y con una experiencia personal. Solo que yo la he exagerado un poco. El caso es que espero que os guste y me dejéis reviews para saber si continúo subiendo o no.

Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:

**¿Reviews? :)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me desperté, mi padre ya se había ido a trabajar. Esto de casi vivir solo era, por un lado bueno pero por otro era un aburrimiento. Era bueno, porque así podría estudiar y estar en paz y tranquilidad, sin muchos murmullos de fondo y cosas por el estilo. También era un aburrimiento cuando, por ejemplo, no tenía que estudiar y había terminado todos mis deberes y no tenía con quién hablar. Llamaba a Ángela, pero no podía quedarse mucho rato en el teléfono hablando conmigo por sus hermanos pequeños, le reclamaban su atención.

Esa mañana no fue la excepción a las otras. Era una rutina; ducha, desayuno, andar y clases.

―Buenos días, Bella ―Saludó Angela con una enérgica sonrisa en su rostro.

―Hola ―Contesté―. ¿Y esa sonrisa de tonta a que se debe?

―Ay, Bella, no te lo vas a creer.

―A ti te puede pasar de todo; hasta limpiar la caquita de tus hermanos hasta tocarte la lotería. Aunque no creo que le hayas limpiado la caquita de tu hermano y estés con esa sonrisa en la cara, la verdad ―Solté unas risas.

―Bueno, sí, tuve que limpiarlas, pero eso no viene al caso ―Meneó suavemente su cabeza en un gesto negativo, sin dejar de mostrar esa sonrisa―. No sé cómo, pero Ben se ha enterado que no puedo estudiar en mi casa tranquilamente, así que me ha dicho que si me parecía bien que fuera a su casa a estudiar ―Y a la sonrisa tonta, se le añadió un brillo especial en los ojos.

―Bueeeeeeeeno, entonces no me digas más ―Reí―. Al fin el chaval se va a lanzar después de un año. Hay que felicitarle.

―Eso es que no lo comprendes; si yo fuera él, también me habría costado lo míos ―Entramos en el aula de Español y nos sentamos en nuestros habituales asientos; no había casi nadie todavía.

―Cierto, a ti te ha costado dos años. Vais progresando ―Una de las cosas que me gustaba de Ángela era que se podía bromear fácilmente con ella y lo mejor que todo era que no se enfadaba.

―Haber lo que le cuesta a la señora dar el primer paso cuando le guste alguien ―Me siguió la broma, y en un gesto infantil, me sacó la lengua―. Y bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer con los Cullen y los Hale? Te recuerdo que nadie se encuentra con los Cullen-Hale y sale indemne.

―Sí, claro, ahora me van a pegar una paliza por verlos comiendo en un picnic privado mientras que los otros dos jugaban al baloncesto ―Rodé los ojos. Eso era lo que me faltaba, en serio. Ya mismo me veo con un guardaespaldas privado. ¡Era una estupidez!

―No me refería a eso, tonta. Me refiero a que cualquier persona que se encuentre con ellos o se une al grupo, o prácticamente lo destierran del instituto.

―Ay, Ángela, qué cosas dices que me haces reír. La verdad es que no voy a hacer nada. Sabes que yo no presto mucha atención a las caras y menos a las del instituto. Me dan igual todos los de aquí; total, cuando me gradúe el año que viene no me van a ver el pelo por Forks. Y creo que lo agradecerán, y yo también.

―Bella, eso ya lo sé. Pero si ha habido veces en la que ibas andando por la calle y te has cruzado conmigo y no me has saludado. Estás en tu mundo, y eso en parte puede ser bueno. Así no haces caso de las gilipolleces que dice Tanya. Pero también es malo cuando te metes en tu mundo de lleno y cuando te das cuenta, ya es demasiado tarde y te has hecho un nuevo esguince.

―Siempre he sido así desde pequeña; mi madre me regañaba constantemente. De todas formas, volviendo al tema de los Cullen-Hale, voy a seguir en mi mundo y en mi mundo no hay lugar para pijos acostumbrados a tener todo lo que quieran.

Ángela no pudo poner objeción alguna, ya que llegó el profesor con un gran tocho de folios para el examen. Ángela me susurró un «suerte» a lo que yo le respondí con otro. Mediante que el profesor repartía las hojas, yo me cercioré de que mi bolígrafo tuviera tinta suficiente como para un examen entero. Dejé otro bolígrafo y el tipp-ex encima de mi pupitre.

El examen no tenía nada del otro mundo, así que me resulto bastante fácil hacerlo sin complicaciones. Lo repasé una y otra vez, preocupándome por si algo lo había escrito mal o algo por el estilo. Cuando el profesor pidió que los fuéramos entregando, fui una de las primeras. Me despedí de Ángela con un gesto de mano y salí a mi próxima clase que no compartía con ella.

…

Salí feliz del aula de matemáticas por la nota que había sacado en el examen de ayer. La profesora me había felicitado cuando dejó mi examen encima de mi mesa. Me dirigí a la cafetería, deseando contárselo a Ángela y de paso comer algo para aplacar el hambre que tenía. Fijé la mirada en nuestra mesa habitual, pero Ángela no estaba. Seguramente no había llegado todavía de su clase o se había encontrado con Ben a mitad del camino. Si era el caso de la última opción, tardaría en llegar.

Ángela ha sido mi mejor y única amiga que tuve cuando llegué a Forks. Desde ese momento, me apoyó en todo, y aunque si timidez le hacía imposible enfrentarle cara a Tanya, hacía lo posible para animarme mientras que la chica esta venia en camino. Era dulce, cariñosa, buena amiga, guapa e inteligente. Si es que no se puede pedir más de una chica. Ben tenía mucha suerte de haberse topado con ella. La verdad es que a ella le gustaba Ben desde siempre, pues se habían criado juntos y como me decía mi madre «El roce hace el cariño». Eso mismo le habían pasado a ellos, aunque todavía no tuvieran nada oficial. Ben era tímido como Ángela y eso dificultaba la relación a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos, y a la hora de pedirle que sea su novia. A Ángela, le había dado el típico pensamiento de «Nunca lo va a hacer, ¿por qué dejar todo esto y olvidarme de él», pero luego estaba yo que siempre era la optimista de nuestro mini grupo, y le decía «La mayoría de las chicas no hubiesen soportado el tiempo que llevas esperando para que te lo pida oficialmente, así que ¿por qué tirarlo todo por la borda y no seguir luchando?». Sí, esa era yo; la voz de la experiencia.

Era irónico que yo diese los consejos de amor, pues nunca había tenido mi primer beso, ni un novio, ni una cita, e incluso no me ha gustado nadie. Eso mucha gente lo veía raro cuando estaba en la secundaria con mi madre y me preguntaban si me gustaba alguien. Mi respuesta era rotundamente no. Y se quedaban extrañadas al ver que ellas tenía un chico cada día diferente de la semana por el cual suspirar mientras que yo no. Siempre he vivido en mi mundo de fantasía, donde sólo existían los novios ideales y vidas de en sueño. Conforme me hacía mayor, iba descubriendo que no todo es color de rosa y que no se te aparecía un chico de la noche a la mañana, del cual enamorarte y tener tu ansiada familia. Así que decidí centrarme en mis estudios, seguir en mi mundo ―sólo por placer y porque me di cuenta de que en el mundo solamente hay falsedad y superficialidad―y que si me tenía que enamorar de alguien, que el destino me lo pusiera en mi camino cuando fuera el momento apropiado. Tenía claro que no me le iba a decir al primero que viese que me gustaba para ver si con ese tenía un futuro.

Cuando llegué allí, ya era demasiado tarde; mis pies me habían vuelto a llevar hacia el gimnasio y sin premeditarlo, mi mano fue hacia la puerta y la empujé. Y lo que vieron mis ojos no tenía precio. Los dos chicos del picnic, el hermano mellizo de Rosalie y la chica Cullen estaban allí, en medio de la cancha de baloncesto. Él tenía las manos entrelazadas con las de ellas y las tenía entre medio de sus pechos, como queriendo dar énfasis a algo de lo que estaban diciendo. Él la miraba con una intensidad mágica y ella con los ojos aguados, a punto de llorar, pero a la vez con el mismo brillo que tenía él. Era algo como de película, sin embargo con una diferencia palpable: esto no era ficción, era la realidad. El momento fue tan asombroso, que me di pena de mí misma al ver que había interrumpido una escena tan tierna y dulce.

Pero el momento en el que la puerta se cierro, llegó. Nada más hacer «Clic», los dos volvieron la vista hacia mí, queriendo mandar a la mierda a quien hubiese interrumpido. Mi nivel del sonrojo era tanto que parecía que estaba en verano en pleno desierto. Mi sangre se había acumulado toda en mis mejillas. Esto era mucho peor que pillarlos en un picnic secreto o jugando al baloncesto. ¡Esto era pasarse de la raya, Bella! Nota mental: la próxima vez, te cercioras de que haya alguien antes de abrir la puerta sin previo aviso.

―P-perdón ―Musité con cierto trabajo al hablar. Cuando estaba en situaciones incómodas o en las que mi estrés me superaba, el asma se hacía presente. Mierda, necesitaba un chute de aerosoles.

―No pasa nada ―Contestó la chica, con una sonrisa agradable en los labios. Necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes―. Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

―S-sí, estaré bien. Lo siento, de verdad ―Y con eso, salí pitando de allí, para introducirme de nuevo en los baños. Después de ponerme los aerosoles, salí de allí y me dirigí hacia Lengua.

Durante las siguientes dos horas de clase, desconecté totalmente. Cada vez que mandaba prestar atención a mi cerebro, sin ton ni son volvía a rememorar el accidente que tuve en el gimnasio. Entré en los probadores, rogando interiormente que ninguna de las dos chicas con las que me había topado en estos días se encontrasen en el vestuario. No sabía cómo las trataría una vez que ellas me hablasen ―aunque sabiendo los rumores de «nerd» que soy dudo mucho que se me acercaran― o en un tal caso a insultarme. Haría lo de siempre en el peor de los casos; usar la indiferencia como mejor arma. Lamentablemente, Ángela no se encontraba allí, así que debería estar fuera, en las canchas, o no había llegado todavía a los vestidores. Por lo que salí de los vestidores y eché una vista rápida de quiénes se encontraban ya en el gimnasio. Me senté en el mismo sitio del día anterior y me dediqué a mirar las decoraciones que había en las paredes.

―Hola ―Dos voces cantarinas, ligeramente familiares, me saludaron. Las voces me resultaban familiares, pero mi cerebro no estaba dispuesto a revelarme qué voz era de quién. Miré hacia donde prevenía la voz. Rosalie Hale y la chica con la que me había topado esta mañana en el descanso se hallaban frente a mí con sendas sonrisas amistosas.

―H-hola ―Les dije, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar para que el ambiente no se tornase tenso.

―Perdona por molestarte, pero nos pareció que las pocas veces que nos hemos encontrado, no dio la sensación de que no estabas bien. Parecías asustada y acalorada ―Comentó la más bajita, Alice Cullen. Fue ella a quien pillé en el gimnasio con Jasper Hale. Los colores subieron a mis mejillas de nuevo. Fatiga. Ningún adjetivo me identificaba mejor en esos momentos.

―Por eso queríamos saber si te encontrabas bien ―Añadió Rosalie Hale.

―No teníais por qué molestaros; estoy bien ―Contesté, intentando mostrar una sonrisa que no quedase muy falsa. Sonreír sin ganas me hacía sentir mal, pero no sonreír a una persona por «educación» era peor.

―¡Vale! Por cierto, yo soy Alice Cullen y ella Rosalie Hale.

―Yo soy Bella Swan.

―Es un gusto poder hablar contigo ―Rosalie alzó una de sus manos, como queriendo decir que ya era hora―. Cuando entraste al gimnasio, la verdad, es que nos dejaste a todos petrificados.

―Respecto a eso, cuando me choqué contigo y cuando te he interrumpido, Alice, lo siento mucho de verdad ―Me disculpé. Más roja no podía estar.

Reafirmo; fatiga: cuando una persona siente reparos, miramientos o escrúpulos.

―Eso ya es agua pasada, no te preocupes. Jasper me va a recompensar llevándome a una cita ―Repuso Alice alegremente.

―Me alegro ―Contesté; puede que a veces mis respuestas suenen como si las dijera con sarcasmo o ironía, como esta vez, pero esa no era mi intención―. Perdonadme; estoy acostumbrada a tratar con gente desagradable que siempre uso un tono sarcástico. A penas trato con personas amables.

―Nada. Sí, ya vemos que alguna gente puede ser bastante arpía. Pero tú no te preocupes ―Comentó Rosalie, como no queriendo la cosa.

―En fin, si tienes algún problema, no dudes en contactar con nosotras ―Dijo Alice.

―Si quieres, claro ―Agregó Rosalie.

―Gracias ―Sonreí; esta vez con un poco menos de falsedad.

―No hay por qué ―Dijeron y con un «¡Nos vemos!» se fueron.

Yo seguí a lo mío, esperando a Ángela, mientras que algunas chicas que estaban a mi alrededor, me miraban con envidia por hablar con ―posiblemente― las dos personas más populares del instituto de Forks. Por mi parte, eran dos chicas más de esta escuela; como si me hubiese hablado el chico que se sienta a mi lado en cualquier clase o una chica preguntándome los deberes. En mi pequeño mundo interior, no había espacio para fachadas y máscaras falsas. Vamos, como si fueran las personas más famosas del mundo. Que hubiese estado frente a mí Pierre Bouvier; seguro que iba a hablar tan tranquila. En ese momento, mi cerebro estaba dividido en dos; pensando en por qué lo habían hecho, que era el dos por ciento y la otra parte, el noventa y ocho restante, seguía a su bola. Sabiendo los rumores que había pro todo el instituto de lo friki que era, seguro que lo habían hecho para después clavarme la puñalada por la espalda. Sinceramente, yo prefería que me insultasen y estar sola con esos insultos, a estar rodeada de gente superficial que no trata contigo por cómo eres. Así que intentaría cruzarme lo menos posible con Rosalie o con Alice; cuanto menos trato tenga con ellas, mucho mejor. Ya de por sí, se veían que eran gente de dinero ―todo lo opuesto a lo mío― y un poco altivas con su cuerpo; a Rosalie la veía más superficial que a Alice. A pesar de sus sonrisas amistosas, detrás de esa máscara, estaban ocultando algo. Que Rosalie Hale tenga el título oficial de «La reina del Hielo» y que me tratara con amabilidad, eran dos cosas totalmente opuestas.

Moraleja: Intentar acercarme lo menos posible a los Cullen-Hale, porque en cuanto menos te lo esperes, te dan la pulla por la espalda.

―¿Ya estás de nuevo en tu mundo? ―La voz de Ángela me sacó del trance en el que me hallaba.

De todas formas, ellas y yo no tendríamos nada en común, ni si quiera la cosa más trivial del mundo.

―Y lo vuelves a hacer ―Dijo Ángela con voz jocosa.

―Perdón, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos ―Contesté.

Yo, al igual que los Cullen y los Hale, también fui nueva. Causé revuelo, ya que era la hija del Jefe de Policía de Forks y una nueva estudiante. Algunos chicos fijaron la mirada en mí. Yo, en mi mundo, no estaba al tanto de eso. El primer día conocí a Ángela, callada y tímida y hablaba sólo en los momentos justos. Éramos bastante parecidas. En cuanto vieron que sólo hablaba con Ángela ―después de tener una revelación interior en contra de las superficiales―, dejaron de tener esa «ansia» de conquistar a la chica nueva.

En cambio, con los Cullen ―por lo que me han contado mi padre y Ángela, puesto que yo todavía no estaba en Forks― fue totalmente distinto. Eran tres y fue un milagro, pues que se mudara alguien nuevo con un hijo era un milagro, pero con tres ya era una bendición, imaginaros cómo se pusieron los pueblerinos. Ángela me contó que más de la mitad de los alumnos estaban babeando por Alice Cullen; se los había ganado con esa sonrisa suya tan amistosa. Y todavía conservaba algunos si no fuera por Tanya y Rosalie. Con sus hermanos, pasó más de lo mismo, o incluso peor que con su hermana. Las chicas suspiraban por ellos dos sin pretender ocultarlo o algo por el estilo. A día de hoy, mantienen el número de fans.

Con la llegada de los Hale fue ídem de ídem. Jasper, al ser tan callado y «silencioso», le daba un toque de maldad que los otros dos Cullen no tenían. El caso es que las chicas se derritieron por él y todavía lo siguen haciendo. Rosalie ya fue el boom de los booms. No hace falta decir nada más. Ni que los chicos se ponen malos cada vez que la ven.

―Te traigo un cotilleo ―Comentó Ángela como si estuviéramos en Navidades, ante la expectativa de los regalos.

―Sabes que me dan igual los cotilleos. Como si es del mismísimo Travis Caldwell**(*)**.

―Y a mí me da igual quién sea ese tío ―Puse una mueca de infinito desprecio y solté una exclamación de horror. ¡Qué barbaridad que no supiera quién es ese hombre!

―Ángela, te he dicho mil veces que… ―Comencé, pero no me dejó terminar. Continuó como si no hubiese abierto la boca.

―Hay rumores de que uno de los Cullen ha dejado a su novia ―Solté una exclamación de horror fingido.

―Me trae sin cuidado.

―Los rumores han comenzado hoy, pero no se sabe exactamente cuando pasó o quién fue el que rompió con su novia.

―¿Te lo repito? ―Le pregunté retóricamente.

―Uh, cómo se ha puesto la chica. ¿Te ha pasado algo? Sólo te lo he contado porque pensé que te interesaría saberlo después de lo que ocurrió en el gimnasio en otro día ―Mi respuesta fue rodar los ojos.

―Primero, no me he puesto de ninguna forma; sabes que no me gustan los cotilleos. Segundo, no me ha pasado nada y si hubiera ocurrido, sabes que me da igual lo que digan sobre mí. Y tercero, sólo me iba a dar un síncope ―Reímos ante lo último.

―En serio, ¿te ha pasado algo? ―Preguntó ahora más seria.

―Puedes estudiar esta tarde en mi casa, si quieres ―Le dije para que supiera que esta tarde se lo contaría. Sabía que Ángela me iba a decir que hablase más con ellas y tal, pero yo no quería sufrir; bastante tenía ya con mis esguinces.

…

Ángela se acababa de ir hacía unos minutos de mi casa y mi padre aún no había vuelto. Era un buen plan para pasar la noche: cenar y dormir, sin hablar ni nada.

Cuando le conté a Ángela lo que me había pasado con las misses, no terminó por creérselo. Se lo relaté un par de veces, pues no daba crédito a lo que oía. A mi parecer, no era mucho; pero sabía que a Ángela le gustaba saber todo lo que me ocurría durante el día, y que a mí me gustaba saber lo que le sucedía a ella, así podríamos apoyarnos la una a la otra. Una relación ―tanto de amistad como sentimental― no tiene futuro si está llena de secretos. Me aconsejó hacer lo que yo quisiera; «No te voy a decir lo que tienes que hacer, Bella. Además, por mucho que yo te diga, siempre acabas haciendo lo que crees que es mejor para todos», ésas fueron sus palabras. La verdad es que llevaba mucha razón, y eso demostraba que me conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que haría; hablarles cuando me hablen, saludarlas por educación y no hay más.

Después de un rato mirando las musarañas de mi cuarto, decidí llamar a mi madre para conversar con alguien. A penas eran las diez de la noche, tenía tiempo de sobra para charlar con ella. De todas maneras, la extrañaba a ella y a sus comentarios sin sentidos.

―_¡Hola, cariño! _―Contestó a través del auricular cuando descolgó.

―Hola, mamá ―Saludé―. ¿Cómo te ha ido por España?

―_¡Muy bien, Bella! Deberíamos repetir en verano, pero tú te tienes que venir. ¡Las paellas están de muerte! Por no decir el calorcito agradable que hace a pesar de estar a principios de Mayo. Y las playas son magníficas_.

Siguió relatando las aventuras que habían pasado por España. Al parecer, quería que volviésemos otra vez, tal y como había dicho. Yo prefería ir a otros sitios, como Toronto o Nueva York. Pero en cuanto tuviese unos años más y un trabajo, podría darme todos los caprichos que quisiera. Y entre ellos, por supuesto, se encontraba un viaje a Londres. Parloteó, hasta que la pelota cayó en mi tejado, entonces fue mi turno de contarle todo lo que había sucedido en el breve tiempo que no hablábamos.

―_¿Ningún chico por ahí, Bella?_ ―Preguntó bromeando.

―Mamá… ―Empecé con tono de reproche.

―_De mamá nada, Bella. Tienes dieciséis años, ni que tuvieras cincuenta para no poder divertirte o vestirte a la moda. ¡Que la vida son tres días y vamos por el segundo! Cuando menos te lo esperes, estarás casada, con hijos e incluso tendrás algún nieto. Y no te lo digo en broma, Bella. Debes disfrutar y dejar que la gente entre en tu corazón. Y no empieces con que la carrera, con que tu mundo o con que fulanito, que te veo venir. _

―Mamá, ¿cómo quieres que me relacione con gente superficial? Sabes que eso no lo soporto.

―_Déjame decirte, cariño, que no todas las personas son así. Algunas tienen ese aire para darse más confianza, para llamar la atención o porque tienen problemas familiares. Yo qué sé, podría ser por cualquier cosa. El caso es que no debes juzgar a la gente. ¿Es que nunca has visto a tu tocaya o qué?_ ―Esto era lo que más me impresionaba; podía estar regañándome, y de buenas a primeras, me suelta una cosa como esta.

―¿A quién? ¿A «La Bella y la Bestia»?

―_¿Quién si no?_

―¿A qué viene esta mujer aquí?

―_Pues viene a una canción que hay en la película. «Bella y Bestia sooooooooooooon»_ ―Cantó.

―Sí, sé cuál es la canción. Pero qué tiene que ver la canción aquí. No estamos hablando de una canción de Disney, estamos hablando de la superficialidad o algo por el estilo ―Fruncí el entrecejo; ya no sabía de lo que estábamos hablando.

―_¿No te suena nada eso de «Antes de juzgar tienes que llegar hasta el corazón» o «Cierto como el sol, que nos da calor, no hay mayor verdad, la belleza está en el interior»?_

―Claro que sí, la canción del baile.

―_Pues reflexiona, Bella. No tienes que juzgar sin conocer a la persona antes, y da igual su apariencia. ¿Está bien?_

―Sí, mamá. Me tengo que ir.

―_Oye, ¿está tu padre por ahí? _

―No, todavía no ha llegado.

―_Cuando lo veas, si es que lo ves, dile que me llame, ¿vale?_

―Entendido. Adiós, mamá; te quiero.

―_Y yo a ti, cariño._

El característico «pi, pi, pi» que hace el teléfono cuando una conversación se termina, sonó y yo me fui corriendo a mi cuarto para dormir en mi cómoda cama.

* * *

><p><strong>Travis Caldwell:<strong> Actor que hace de Charlie en "The Gates. Ciudad de Vampiros." (¿Alguien la ve? ¡Está genial! *-*) http: /www. imdb ./name/ nm2062691/ Por si queréis saber quién es o dónde ha actuado, ahí tenéis una página. Es genial, en serio. De ahí a que Bella reaccioné así, pues Angela no sabe quién es. Dato adiccional: Es guapísimo! *_*

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bueno, malo, horroroso? haha aquí hay de todo. Lamento no haber subido antes; quería subir ayer, pero tuve unos problemas y me fui al hospital ._. pero como veis, estoy aquí! :D

Espero que os haya gustado; el tercero y el cuarto ya están escritos y buaaf, os puedo decir que son sorprendentes (al menos para mí) y el cinco creo que incluso más.

Comentaros que he empezado las clases y estoy ya en 4º de la Eso! haha estoy muy emocionada ante mi graduación y mi paso a bachiller (aunque todavía queda todo un año escolar) :) ¿Sabéis que he hecho lo que hicieron Bella y Edward en Biología? hahahahaha! me emocioné mucho :$

Espero vuestras opiniones; no me dejéis solita que estoy falta de cariño ahora que mi hermano se va a Nueva York por tres semanas y encima va a Canadá. Y ¿sabéis donde está ahora Robert? En Toronto. Si es que yo estoy hecha de buena suerte (?) Le he dicho que me traiga una bandera de Canadá y una piedra de Central Park JAJAJAJAJAJA XDDDD mis paranoias (8

¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo!

Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Dicen que toda racha de buena suerte termina alguna vez. Yo, hace dos días, no lo creía así. Estuve dos clases de Educación Física sin ningún problema, creía que tenía suerte. No tuve ningún altercado con el entrenador Clapp, ninguna visita al hospital, en fin. El día había ido bien y no estaba preocupada por ir a Educación Física; llevar dos días sin tener nada preocupante era mucho para mí. Durante toda la mañana, no se me habían acercado ninguna arpía llamada Tanya, ni alguno de los Cullen-Hale, e incluso el profesor de Biología comentó que todavía no tenía la lista de compañeros para el trabajo ―Para mí, tener esa incertidumbre me parecía realmente buena― y lo mejor de todo; fui al gimnasio durante la hora del recreo y no había nadie. Pero ahora me encontraba en la cancha del gimnasio, con una pelota de baloncesto entre mis manos para pasársela a Ángela. Toda esa buena suerte que creía tener se fue tan rápido como llegó.

Se la pasé a Ángela y ahí fue cuando empeoró la cosa. La pelote se desvió ―No sé cómo―, y fue a pararle a la cabeza de uno de los alumnos que se encontraban cerca. Me llevé las manos a la boca y me acerqué a él para ver si se encontraba bien. El golpe de una pelota de baloncesto podía doler. Mucho. Lo dice la voz de la experiencia.

―Lo siento mucho. ¿Te encuentras bien? ―Le pregunté al chico que estaba frente a mí. Tenía una espalda bien tonificada, anchos hombros, era muy alto y tenía el cabello un poco rizado y negro. ¿De qué me sonaba?

―Ouch. Eso ha dolido. Pero no te preocupes; estoy perfectamente ―El chico frente a mí se dio la vuelta y me dejó ver quién era. Mierda. Era uno de los Cullen. Y yo que quería hablar lo menos posible con ellos, voy yo y le tiro una pelota a la cabeza sin querer. ¡Bravo, Bella, bravo!

―¿De verdad? ―Me cercioré.

―No te preocupes, Bella. No se puede quedar más tonto de lo que está ya ―Una tercera voz se unió a la conversación y la identifiqué como la de Rosalie Hale.

―Vale ―Dijo él alargando la «a»―, Rosie. Eso me ha dolido más.

―¿O tal vez sí que podía dejarlo peor? ―Me preguntó retóricamente.

―¡Hey, que estoy aquí! Y ni si quieras me has presentado. No pensaba que eras tan maleducada, bonita. Fría sí, maleducada no ―Rió, como de algún chiste privado.

―Cállate, ¿vale? ―La voz de Rosalie fue fría con un toque tenso―. Él es Emmett Cullen; ella es Bella Swan.

―Encantado, Bella ―Al sonreír dos hoyuelos, que le daban un toque dulce, le aparecieron en sus mejillas.

―Lo siento mucho, Emmett, de verdad. Me tengo que ir. ¡Encantada! ―Me despedí. No llegué a escuchar lo que dijeron, pues sorprendiéndome a mí misma, ya estaba frente a Ángela con la pelota de nuevo en mis peligrosas manos. «Bien, Bella, intenta tirársela a Ángela, no a la cabeza de algún otro chico que esté cerca de ti», me dije.

Ángela me miraba con una expresión de incredulidad. ¿Tan raro era hablar con un compañero de clases?

Articulé con mis labios la palabra «después», para hacerle saber que más tarde se lo contaría. Ella asintió conforme.

Mi mirada se posó, durante unos segundos, en las parejas que formaban los Cullen-Hale. Rosalie con Emmett; Alice con Jasper; y el último chico que estaba cerca de ellos, el del cabello cobrizo, con un chico rubio, alto y brillantes ojos azules.

De repente, una pelota impactó sobre mis dedos.

―¡Bella, por Dios! ¡Céntrate! ―Me ordenó Ángela―. Lo siento mucho. Pensaba que estabas en lo que estabas ―Me regañó.

―Perdona ―Gemí. Me dolía el dedo índice de la mano izquierda. Mierda.

―¿Y tus dedos?

―Se me pasará en nada; de todas formas, ya va a terminar la clase ―Suspiré de felicidad, al pensar eso.

Ángela rió y me uní a ella.

Nos dirigimos a los vestuarios una vez que el profesor nos dijo que había terminado la clase _por hoy._ Ángela y yo volvimos a suspirar. Cuando nos cambiamos y recogimos nuestras cosas, nos dirigimos hacia el aparcamiento. Ángela me miraba fijamente. Quería que se lo contara. ¡Como si tirarle la pelota a alguien sin querer fuera todo un hecho histórico.

―¡Áng!

Nos dimos la vuelta para quien interrumpía el momento crucial para Ángela; pero toda expresión de rabia o de ira se desvaneció al ver de quién se trataba. Un chico alto, con pelo marrón y con unos ojos marrones oscuros ocultados tras unas gafas de pasta negra se acercaba a nosotras.

―Hey, Bella.

―Hola, Ben. Te espero fuera, Ángela. Nos vemos, Ben.

―Claro ―Contestaron los dos automáticamente, sin dirigirme una mirada.

¡A ver si Ben daba ya el paso de una vez! ¿No veía que a Ángela se le cambiaba la expresión de su cara en cuanto posaba sus ojos en los de él? Me resultan incomprensibles estos hombres.

Salí del edificio y me dirigí hacia el coche de Ángela. Pero claro, yo no soy Bella Swan si no me tropiezo o caigo de bruces al suelo. Y ese día no iba a ser la excepción. Mientras pensaba en lo feliz que serían esos dos tortolitos si él se lanzaba, me tropecé con alguien, haciendo que las cosas que no me cabían en mi mochila ―Que era una carpeta con varios folios dentro y unos libros―, salieran volando por los aires. ¡Mierda! Levanté la mirada para ver de quién se trataba. ¡Joder! Esto se estaba volviendo muy común últimamente. «¡Bella, despierta de una vez!», me regañé interiormente. Dos veces en una misma semana; vale que me cayese, tropezara y tal, pero dos veces en una misma semana era demasiado, incluso para mí. Y encima las dos veces con la misma persona.

―¡Joder, Bella! ¿Cada vez que hablemos tengo que empezar por preguntarte «¿Te encuentras bien?» o qué? ―Una divertida Rosalie se hallaba frente a mí. Toda la rabia se quedó en mi interior. ¡Quería gritar por ser tan descuidada y tropezarme cada dos por tres!―. Y no digas nada de «lo siento» o algo por el estilo.

―En fin, soy muy descuidada y no veo por dónde voy ―Me excusé recogiendo mis cosas. Ella me ayudó.

―Ay, niñas, ¿qué hacéis tiradas por el suelo? ¿No os ha dicho nadie que las buenas vistas están en la zona Emmett? ―Emmett se materializó frente a nosotras con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

―No hagas bromas y agáchate para ayudarnos, niño listo ―Rosalie, cuando quería, podía ser dura; eso que no quepa duda.

―¿Yo? Anda, anda, pero qué cosas dices ―Se carcajeó.

―¿Y a ti que te pasa, tonto? ¿Mamá no te ha dicho que debes ayudar a unas chicas bonitas cuando a ellas le haga falta? ―Alice se agachó a nuestro lado, no sin antes darle una colleja a su hermano, y nos ayudó. ¿Cuántas cosas llevaba en aquella maldita carpeta?―. Por cierto, hola, Bella.

―Hola, Alice.

―Veo que tienes muchas mierdas por aquí, Bella ―Comentó Emmett viendo las hojas tiradas por el suelo.

―¡Emmett Cullen, como no te pongas a recoger hojas como un loco te juro que le digo a mamá que no has ayudado a dos señoritas cuando a ellas le hacía falta! Y ya sabes cómo se pone con el tema de la educación ―La voz de Alice se tiñó de amenaza e instintivamente, Emmett se agachó y recogió todas las hojas que pudo.

―¿Lo ves, Alice? Aquí no ha pasado nada ―Emmett rió nerviosamente.

―Eso nunca falla ―Las carcajadas maliciosas de Alice no se hicieron esperar―. Toma, Bella. Lamento no poder dártelas ordenadas, pero nuestro hermano nos está mirando con cara de querer asesinarnos ―Lo dijo sin mirar hacia donde estaba su hermano. Yo, para comprobarlo, dirigí la mirada hacia donde saludaba Rosalie con una sonrisa angelical, y comprobé que el chico de cabellos cobrizos tenía una expresión de un asesino. Se me desencajó la cara.

―Conocemos lo suficiente a nuestro hermano para saber lo que hará y lo que no ―Argumentó Emmett a su favor y al de su hermana.

―¡Adiós! ―Se despidieron las dos.

―Encantado de haberte conocido, Bella.

―Igual, Emmett. Adiós.

Se alejaron de mí y yo metí apresuradamente todos los folios que habían salido desperdigados por el suelo del aparcamiento, en el interior de la carpeta. Ángela venía hacia mí con una sonrisa pintada en su cara. Algo había pasado, y eso sí que me importaba; no cotilleos sin importancia.

―¡Cuéntamelo! ―Le urgí.

―¡Me ha pedido que salga con él mañana! ―Dijo alegremente.

―Me alegro mucho por ti, Áng ―Le dije honestamente y la atraje hacia mí, para abrazarla. Ella me respondió, aunque no paraba de dar pequeños brincos.

―Gracias, gracias ―Rió. Nos metimos en el coche, lo cual hizo que el chip que llevaba en su cabeza de que algo se le escapaba, hizo «clic»―. Y bueno, tú me tienes que contar algo.

Durante todo el camino hacia mi casa ―que no es mucho― me hizo relatarle lo que había ocurrido en el gimnasio cuando le di sin querer a Emmett. También le expliqué lo que había sucedido en el aparcamiento mientras que ella estaba con Ben. Se quejó de que yo no le ponía emoción a la historia aportando detalles, ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente, no me apetecía hablar de esas cosas pudiendo hablar de otras mejores, como por ejemplo, su próxima cita con Ben mañana por la tarde.

―Bien, Bella, necesito que me ayudes a escoger lo que me pongo mañana, así que te vienes mañana a mi casa, y no acepto un no por respuesta.

―Como si mi sentido de la moda te ayudara en algo ―Bufé y abrí la puerta del coche―. Nos vemos mañana, Áng.

―Chao.

Me metí en el interior de mi casa, como siempre desierta. No había rastro de mi padre, ni ninguna señal de hubiese estado allí desde esta mañana. Después de almorzar algo ligero, me puse a repasar, aunque no tuviera exámenes hasta la próxima semana; estábamos a jueves, así que tenía de sobra para repasar en el fin de semana para el examen del martes. Pero yo no tenía otra cosa que hacer. No tenía libros que no me supiera de memoria, al haberlos leído tantas veces, ni un ordenador en condiciones. Así que, ¿qué otra mejor opción que estudiar? Muchos pensaréis que debo estar loca al repasar, pudiendo estar en una red social; pero cuando no tienes nada más que hacer lo único que te queda es estudiar.

Cuando hubo pasado un buen tiempo, opté por hacer de cenar. Cené sola, como siempre. Esto era amargante. Podía irme con mi madre cuando quisiera, pero no quería entrometerme en la relación que mi madre tenía, entorpeciendo así sus tareas y cosas así.

Sin nada que hacer, me introduje en mi cama y dejé que el sueño me embargara.

…

¡Esto no podía seguir así! ¡Que el profesor me estuviera metiendo los dedos se pasaba de la raya!

Me había vuelto a dar un ataque de asma ―leve, debo decir, pero aún así un ataque― y me había tenido que parar mientras que Ángela y yo teníamos que correr lo más fuerte que podíamos hacia las canastas. En mitad del trayecto tuve que parar porque sentí que mis pulmones no daban más de sí. Ángela se me acercó preocupada junto con algunos de mis compañeros y el profesor. Me miraba con socarronería. ¡Lo odiaba! Un profesor supuestamente está vigilando ―mientras enseñan― que a sus alumnos no les ocurra nada malo y ayudarlo en cuanto sea posible. ¡Él no! ¡Él me recrimina!

―¿Te encuentras bien, Bella? ―Ángela me miraba con preocupación.

―¡Vamos, Isabella! ¿Ya te has parado? Esperaba más de ti ―Dijo el profesor con voz jocosa.

Yo me levanté de mi posición; estaba apoyada sobre mis dos rodillas para ver si recobraba el aliento. Le miré fulminantemente, aunque me ignorase.

―Me da igual lo que usted me diga; voy a ir a los vestuarios porque lo necesito. Y si no ve que me encuentro mal, le recomiendo que vaya a un oculista ―Y sin esperar la contestación me fui hacia los vestuarios con Ángela junto a mí.

―Esto ya es el colmo de los colmos, Bella. Debes hacer algo para que ese hombre te crea o que entre en razón.

―Mi padre vino a hablar con él, pero no sirvió de nada. Lo dejó plantado en conserjería ―Le conté.

―Pero, Bella, esto no puede seguir así ―Insistió.

―¿Y qué puedo hacer yo, Ángela? ¿Sacarme unos pulmones y ponerme unos nuevos?

―¡Dios, Bella! Me refiero a lo que le pasa a ese señor en la cabeza. Lo normal sería que te creyese.

―Tú lo has dicho; lo normal sería eso. Pero él es anormal, ¿no lo ves? Se ha cachondeado de mí frente a toda la clase ―Lágrimas de impotencia llegaron a mis ojos.

Un golpe en la puerta captó nuestra atención y yo me sequé rápidamente las lágrimas de mis mejillas y Ángela metía los aerosoles en mi mochila.

―¿Bella? ―Era la voz de Alice―. ¿Podemos entrar?

―Sí.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver que no venía sola, tras ella se encontraban Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y el chico de cabellos cobrizos. Todos venían con expresión de preocupación, incluso los dos últimos a pesar de no conocerlos.

―Primero, ¿te encuentras bien? ―Preguntó Emmett con preocupación.

―Estoy perfectamente ―Aseguré.

―Entonces, ¿por qué tienes la nariz roja y los ojos irritados? ―Mierda.

―Bella, lo siento, pero deben saberlo. ¡Esto no puede seguir así! Es demasiado para ti sola aunque yo también lo sepa ―Me avisó Ángela.

―Por favor, Ángela ―Le pedí. Ella suspiró.

―Está bien, tú sabrás.

―No me ha pasado nada, de verdad ―Reafirmé.

―En serio, Bella, a nosotros no nos puedes engañar ―Afirmó Alice―. ¿No nos lo quieres contar? Lo entendemos, no nos conocemos lo suficiente como para ser las mejores amigas de toda la vida, pero somos personas de confianza.

―Lo entendemos, de verdad ―Apoyó Rosalie.

―N-no quiero hablar. ¿Me podéis dejar sola un momento?

―Está bien, pero sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, ¿vale? ―Corroboró Emmett. Asentí.

Emmett me guiñó un ojo, mientras que empujaba a Rosalie de los hombros; parecía como si no me quisiera dejar ir. Alice estaba siendo empujada por Jasper, de la misma forma que Emmett hacía con Rosalie; Jasper me dedicó una sonrisa alentadora y el chico Cullen sin nombre cerró la puerta con una fina línea entre sus labios.

―Mierda ―Murmuré.

―Bella, tengo una idea ―Comenzó Ángela―. ¿Y si le haces ver al entrenador Clapp que eres capaz de mucho más? Es decir, probarle que te importa esta asignatura y que te importa. Que harías muchas cosas por esta asignatura, aunque no fuera el caso. ¡No sé! Hacerle ver que quieres aprobar esta asignatura cueste lo que cueste.

―Tienes razón, Ángela. No puedo dejar que una simple enfermedad me prive de sacar una asignatura adelante.

―Respecto a eso, Bella, creo que es mejor que se lo cuentes a alguien más, como a los Cullen o a los Hale. Parecían amables y verdaderamente preocupados. Incluso los dos que no te conocían personalmente han mostrado preocupación por ti. Eso lo haría poca gente, créeme. La mayoría de ellos se habrán carcajeado de ti en vez de venir aquí y tomarse la molestia de preguntar lo que te ocurría, Bella. Fácilmente se podrían haber quedado allí fuera partiéndose el culo de ti, pero no lo han hecho. Y eso dice mucho de una persona, Bella. Pienso que ahora que tienes la oportunidad de tener buenos amigos, la deberías aprovechar. Y ahora, debes decirle a tu padre que el propio profesor se ha carcajeado de ti. Tu padre tiene poder en este pueblo y ahora que lo puede utilizar, que no lo desaproveche. E incluso se lo diría a mi madre. Porque puedo apostar que tu madre no sabe nada de esto, ¿verdad?

―Ya estoy harta, Ángela. Harta de que se ría de mí por no creerme cuando le digo que tengo una enfermedad ―De mis ojos se desbordaron más lágrimas de impotencia―. Tienes razón, se lo voy a decir a mi padre y que haga algo de una puñetera vez. Y también se lo diré a mi madre, ¿por qué no? Mi madre puede parecer una adolescente encerrada en el cuerpo de una adulta, pero es de armas tomar y cuando algo importante me pasa, es capaz de venir aquí en patineta si hace falta.

―¿Lo ves, Bella? ¡Podemos darle una patada en los huevos a ese hombre! Mira, vas a salir ahí fuera y vas a decirle que quieres que un alumno te ayude a practicar. Pídele que sea el mejor de la clase, no importa quién. ¿Entendido? ―Yo asentí, conforme con el plan.

Empujé la puerta de los vestuarios con fuerzas y salí hacia las canchas. Todos pararon lo que estaban haciendo y posaron sus miradas en mí. Sin perder el tiempo ―Y milagrosamente sin ruborizarme―, fue en busca del profesor.

―Disculpe, profesor, ¿podemos hablar? ―Le pregunté educadamente. No me contestó, si no que me llevó a una de las esquinas del gimnasio―. Le quería preguntar si le parece bien que me pusiera un tutor para esta asignatura.

―¿Por qué no? ―Se encogió de hombros; no me estaba escuchando. Sólo le miraba el culo y los pechos a las chicas que pasaban cerca. Le podría decir «¿Quiere tirarse por un barranco?» y él asentiría complacido mientras hubiera escotes y traseros respingones cerca de su mirada.

―Le agradecería que me pusiese el mejor alumno que tuviera en esta clase, si no es mucha molestia.

―¿Por qué no? ―Volvió a preguntar. Parecía que esa era su respuesta automática en cuanto la vista se le iba a lugares donde se suponía que no deberían irse. Para mi gran sorpresa, llamó a unos alumnos―. ¡Emmett Cullen, Tyler Crowley y Michael Newton, venid aquí un momento! ―En menos de lo que me esperaba, tres chicos estaban frente a mí, incluyendo a Emmett. Me guiñó un ojo―. ¿Qué pensáis sobre ser el tutor de Bella en esta asignatura?

―A mí me viene fatal con los estudios. A penas tengo tiempo para estudiar lo que tengo que estudiar diariamente ―Negó el tal Tyler Crowley. Clapp asintió y le ordenó que siguiera con lo suyo.

―Yo no quisiera ser grosero, pero no me gusta mezclarme con gente como ella ―Dijo con firmeza Michael Newton; el cual era el chico que estaba de pareja con el chico Cullen sin nombre.

―Vuelve a decir algo malo de ella y no lo cuentas, Newton ―Siseó Emmett. ¿La verdad? Me asustó hasta a mí, por no decir al _pobre_ Newton―. ¿Y tú dices ser amigo de mi hermano? Já ―Se volvió hacia el profesor―. Por mí no habría problema, entrenador. Incluso también la podrían ayudar mis hermanos y los Hale… ―Pero el profesor ya estaba en otra onda. Asintió, sin dejar de mirar a los lugares antes dichos. Hizo un gesto con la mano, diciendo «¿A qué esperáis? ¡Largaos!» con una mueca de asco en la cara.

―Gracias, Emmett ―Le agradecí.

―No hay por qué darlas, Bella. ¿Cuándo podríamos empezar?

―No tengo nada que hacer este fin de semana ―Me encogí de hombros.

―Me parece que le estás dando muchos problemas a Alice; eres incluso peor que yo ―Rió.

―¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?

―Primero le chafas la «cita» que tenía con Jasper en el gimnasio, lo cual te lo tengo que agradecer. Y ahora me dices que podemos quedar este fin de semana, cuando justamente Jasper la había invitado a una cita en compensación con lo otro.

―¡Mierda!

―Tendríamos que hablar con ella ―Opinó.

―De todas maneras, sólo vamos a entrenar tú y yo, ¿no? ―Pregunté con cierto miedo. «Que no sean como una piñata, que no sean como una piñata».

―Bella, Bella. Si algo tienes que saber para unirte a este maravilloso club, es que a dónde va uno, van todos ―Soltó una carcajada―. Aunque bueno, eso no se aplica a todo. Como a citas, momentos a solas y cosas así.

―¡Puf! No quiero causar más problemas de los que ya he causado, Emmett. ¿Sabes que me he tropezado dos veces con Rosalie, y como consecuencia caído al suelo, interrumpido un mini picnic privado y una «cita» y, lo mejor de todo, te he golpeado la cabeza? ¡Eso es mucho incluso para mí!

―Nuestra vida es así; llena de cosas sin explicación. Así que, bienvenida al club ―Por alguna razón, me gustaba eso de saber que era bienvenida en algún tipo de grupo de amistad. Otra vez mierda.

Llegamos a donde estaban Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y el chico sin nombre. Le hice un gesto a Ángela para que se acercara.

―¿Para qué te ha llamado el entrenador Clapp? ―Se interesó Alice.

―Para que sea el tutor de Bella por ser el mejor en esta asignatura ―Los dos chicos restantes rieron.

―Eso te ha crecido el ego un poco, ¿eh, Emmett? ―Se mofó Jasper―. Encantado, Bella. Soy Jasper ―Su mirada tenía un brillo especial, casi mágico. Con razón Alice estaba tan mosqueada cuando los interrumpí.

―El gusto es mío, Jasper.

―Eh, lo siento, me tengo que ir ―Interrumpió el chico sin nombre.

―Vamos, pero si todavía no te has presentado a Bella ―Alice le puso un puchero a un lugar vacío, donde antes se encontraba el chico.

―¡Ay, Alice! ¿Qué vamos a hacer con este niño? ―Preguntó retóricamente Emmett.

―No lo sé; pero algo hay que hacer para alejarlo de esa arpía ―A Alice le entró un tic en el ojo―. Bien, Emmett, ¿por dónde íbamos? ¡Ah, sí! Que ahora eres el tutor de Bella. ¡Eso es genial! ―y yo decía que mi madre podía cambiar radicalmente de tema.

―Sí, y el entrenador me ha dado permiso para que Jasper y Edward ayudaran también ―Supuse que el nombre de Edward correspondía al chico sin nombre.

―Será un gran placer poder ayudarte, Bella ―La sonrisa de Jasper no se hizo esperar.

―Hola ―Saludó tímidamente Ángela, en cuanto llegó a nuestro lado.

―Ella es Ángela, mi mejor amiga ―Odiaba las presentaciones, de verdad. Menos mal que Alice me ahorró eso de «éste es tal, y este otro tal». ¡Puf!

―Yo soy Alice, ella Rose, Jasper y Emmett.

―Encantada.

―Y bueno, el caso, Alice es que Bella quiere empezar este fin de semana a practicar. Pero le he dicho que a vosotras también os gustaría ayudar, pero tú no puedes porque tienes la cita con Jasper. Así que, ¿Qué hacemos?

―No hay problema, Emmett. Mi cita es hoy, por lo que tenemos sábado y domingo para practicar ―Contenta Alice, contentos todos.

―Yo tampoco puedo hoy ―Dije recordando que le había prometido a Ángela ayudarla con la ropa. Como si yo supiera algo de eso; rodé los ojos interiormente.

―Bueno, pues ¿qué tal mañana por la mañana en el parque ese que hay en el centro? Allí hay canchas de baloncesto, pistas de fútbol y todo eso ―Propuso Rosalie.

―Me parece bien ―Comentamos todos.

Cuando finalizó la clase, acordamos la hora a la que deberíamos estar allí y cada uno se fue hacia su coche.

―No parecen mala gente ―Comentó Ángela una vez subidas en su coche.

―No, pero todavía tengo mis dudas sobre ese último, el de cabello cobrizo. Creo que no se quiere acercar a mí o como mínimo, no quiere que sus hermanos y los Hale hablen conmigo. De todas formas, ¡qué más da!

―Exacto. ¿Crees que te irá bien mañana?

―Espero que bien.

Cuando Ángela aparcó, su madre salió a toda prisa por la puerta principal, nos saludó y se metió a toda prisa en su coche. Ángela suspiró y salimos del coche. Vi a sus pequeños dos hermanos, que corrieron hacia mí y me abrazaron.

―¡Hola, Bella! ―Saludaron los dos pequeños. Daniel y Mark tenían un año ―Casi dos; el mes que viene era su cumpleaños― de edad y eran la cosa más bonita del mundo. Eran clavados a Ángela. Cabello marrón y alborotado, ojos marrones y una expresión cariñosa en el rostro.

―Hola, ¿qué tal estáis? ―Les pregunté.

―Ben, ben ―Ángela, al escuchar el nombre de Ben se sonrojó. Pero luego cayó en que habían dicho «Bien» y no «Ben».

―Ahora vamos a ir al cuarto de vuestra hermana para que pueda vestirse adecuadamente, ¿vale? Pero no hagáis mucho ruido, que se estresa ―Rieron y me cogieron de las manos. Eran como pequeños primos para mí; y para ellos era lo mismo, pues casi siempre estaba en la casa de Ángela. Como aquél que dice, los estoy viendo crecer.

―Vale ―Contestaron. Ángela me miró con agradecimiento y fuimos a su cuarto.

―A ver, Bella, ¿qué me pongo?

―¿Sabes que le estás preguntando a la menos indicada para estas cosas?

―¡Pues a ver qué hacemos! ―Genial. Ya estaba perdiendo los estribos. Sus hermanos rieron y ella los fulminó con la mirada, lo que hizo que incrementaran las risas.

―Mmm. ¿Tienes Facebook o algo parecido? ―Le pregunté.

―Sí.

―Pues ponlo. Tengo una idea.

Una vez puso su Facebook, le llegaron tres invitaciones nuevas de amigos. Eran Emmett, Rosalie y Alice. Genial. Ahí las tenía.

―Déjame un momento el ordenador.

_-Ángela Webber dice: ¡Hola, Alice! Soy Bella._

―¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo? ¡Hey, Dan, no toques eso! ―Le regañó. ¡Aww! Pero si eran más monos.

-_Alice Cullen dice: Contigo quería hablar yo, Señorita. ¿Cómo que no tienes Facebook?_

_-Ángela Webber dice: No teniendo jaja._

_-Alice Cullen dice: Que una adolescente no tenga Facebook es un delito, ¿lo sabes, no? _

_-Ángela Webber dice: No, pero no es eso lo que quería decirte._

_-Alice Cullen dice: ¿El qué? Dispara._

-_Ángela Webber dice: Ángela ha quedado con el chico que le gusta y no sabe qué ponerse. _

_-Alice Cullen dice: ¡Oh! Habéis contactado con la mejor para eso. _

_-Ángela Webber dice: El caso es que dice que no tiene nada que ponerse. _

_-Alice Cullen dice: ¡Que no cunda el pánico! Describirme las cosas así más a la moda que tenga en su armario. _

Encontramos un par de prendas, que ninguna le gustaron a Alice. Sin embargo, yo hurgué más a fondo entre las cosas de Ángela y encontré una cosa que le podía ir bastante bien.

-_Ángela Webber dice: ¿Qué te parece una mini falda turquesa, con un moño al lado izquierdo?_

_-Alice Cullen dice: ¡Es genial! Ahora sólo tienes que buscar alguna camiseta básica blanca o que tenga algunos detalles como flores o algo así. ¿Tiene algo de eso por ahí?_

_-Ángela Webber dice: Ha encontrado una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas con un estampado que parecen fresas. _

_-Alice Cullen dice: ¡Mejor todavía! ¿Quién ha encontrado la falda?_

_-Ángela Webber dice: Yo; ella sólo miraba pantalones. Para mí que no sabía ni que existía esa falda._

_-Alice Cullen dice: Bien, ahora busca unos zapatos marrones y ponte algún colgante. _

Rebusqué en su joyero hasta encontrar un collar con un pequeño lazo en el medio. Se lo tendí mientras buscaba entre sus zapatos. Encontré unos perfectos.

―Mira, Ángela. Parecía que lo tenías ya todo, ¿eh? ―Comenté. Los zapatos eran marrones, pero en la parte en la que se hallaban los cordones era azul.

―Esos zapatos fue… ¡Ah, sí! Para la graduación de mis primos y la falda me la compró mi madre, pero la metí en el baúl de los recuerdos. Ni si quiera me acordaba de ella.

―En fin, ya estás lista, Áng. Pero espera… ¿Quién se va a quedar con tus hermanos?

―¡Bella, Bella! ―Corearon los dos.

-_Alice Cullen dice: Hazle una foto para que pueda verla el lunes, Bella. Me tengo que ir a prepararme para mi cita jiji._

_-Ángela Webber dice: ¡Suerte y gracias! _

_-Alice Cullen dice: ¡No hay de qué! _

Y se desconectó. Yo hice lo mismo con el de Ángela y apagué el ordenador por orden de la propietaria. Mientras que se terminaba de arreglar, yo bajé a Daniel y a Mark al salón para ver un poco la televisión. Ambos se sentaron a cada lado de mí y apoyaron la cabeza en mi barriga. ¡Eran tan dulces! Yo nunca había tenido hermanos, aunque se lo pedí a mi madre, ella se negó completamente. Pero una escasa parte de mí, todavía siente esa pequeña esperanza de tener un pequeño hermano o pequeña hermana de la cual cuidar.

―¿Y bien, Ángela? ¿Con quién se van a quedar estas dos hermosuras? ―Pregunté, aunque sabía de sobra quién.

―Anda, Bells. Sólo esta vez, ¿vale? ¡Te lo recompensaré, te lo prometo! ―El sonido de un claxon nos alertó.

―Está bien, no es ningún problema. Sólo te voy a pedir que vuelvas antes de que llegue tu madre ―Ella asintió conforme―. Espera, la foto para Alice. Tengo el presentimiento que si no te la hago, algo malo nos podría pasar.

Me pasó una cámara. Presioné el botón para hacerle la foto de cuerpo entero y se la devolví.

―¡Prometo estar aquí para las diez! ¡Y después te llevo a tu casa, en serio! ¡Te quiero y gracias! ―Les dio un beso en la frente a sus hermanos y uno a mí en la mejilla. Después, salió volando por la puerta.

―En fin. ¿Qué queréis hacer? ―Al ver que no contestaban, miré hacia abajo. Tenían sus ojitos cerrados y la respiración era lenta y suave. ¡Qué adorables! Me los comía.

Me pasé toda la tarde jugando con ellos dos, risas para arriba, risas para abajo. Eran muy juguetones y ahora entendía por qué Ángela no podía estudiar con estos monstruitos dando tumbos por ahí. Su padre estaba de viaje y hasta la semana que viene no vendría, por lo que Ángela tenía que quedarse a cargo de los gemelos mientras su madre trabajaba por la tarde.

Sobre las diez menos diez, llegó Ángela a la casa. Entró por la puerta con una gran sonrisa, gesto que identifiqué con que Ben debía haberle pedido que fuera su novia. Cogió a Daniel del suelo y empezó a bailar con él por toda la casa. Él reía sin parar. Su hermano Mark me tendía sus bracitos para que acompañara a sus hermanos. ¿Cómo negarme? Lo cogí en brazos y bailé con Ángela. Paré porque ya no soportaba más la incertidumbre de saber lo que había pasado.

―¡Cuenta de una vez y deja de bailar! ―Presioné. La obligué a sentarse en el sofá, con Daniel en su regazo. Estos dos seguían soltando carcajadas.

―¡Bella, Bella, Bella! ¡Por fin me ha pedido que sea su novia! Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo.

―¿Y cómo ha sido? ¡Desembucha!

―Ha sido perfecto. Estábamos paseando por Port Ángeles cuando me ha cogido de la mano y me ha parado. Yo lo he mirado con cara de sin saber de qué iba todo, pues la gente nos miraba raro por pararnos en medio de una acera. Ha puesto su mano sobre mi mejilla y me ha besado. Parecía como si fuera nuestro primer beso, todo muy mágico. Después, me ha mirado intensamente, y me ha preguntado si quería que fuese su novia ―Empezó a gritar y a saltar por toda la casa. Sus hermanos se reían de ella y yo con ellos―. Después me ha llevado a un restaurante y hemos cenado románticamente.

―¡Me alegro mucho por ti!

―Estoy que no me lo creo.

―Bueno, Daniel y Mark, ya tenéis cuñado, eh. Es maravilloso ―Les comenté. Pusieron una mueca de confusión en su carita. Yo negué con la cabeza y me giré hacia Ángela―. Si estás así porque te ha pedido que seas su novia, no me quiero imaginar lo loca que te pondrás cuando te pida matrimonio ―Ella se puso colorada y me golpeó el brazo.

―No digas esas cosas, Bella. ¡Ah! ¿Sabes a quién me he encontrado? Con Alice.

―¿Qué te ha dicho?

―Que el conjunto era totalmente acertado para la ocasión. Iba cogida de la mano de Jasper; ahora no sé si es que estaban como yo con Ben o si Jasper ya se lo ha pedido oficialmente. Hemos estado hablando un rato, me han dicho que te salude y que te hagas un Facebook y se han ido.

―Oish con el Facebook.

―Hazte uno; ya no es por las amistades, si no por los juegos. Te vicias a ellos, en serio ―Comentó como si nada.

―¿Me llevas a casa? ―Debía llamar a mi madre para contarle lo del entrenador Clapp y esperar a Charlie.

―Claro. Montamos a estos dos monstruitos en sus sillitas y listo ―Por si las moscas, como en este caso, la señora Webber había comprado dos sillitas más por si Ángela las necesitaba.

Una vez llegué a mi casa, me despedí de los tres y me adentré en mi casa. Lo primero que hice fue llamar a mi madre.

―_¡Hola, Bella! _

―Hola, mamá.

―_¿Cómo te ha ido el día de hoy? ¿Algún ataque?_

―Lamentablemente sí. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? ¡Que el profesor no se cree que tenga asma de verdad!

―_¡¿Qué? No puede ser, Bella. El profesor debe de creerte y más con una cosa grave como esta. ¿Y desde cuando llevas así?_

―Desde septiembre.

―_¡Por Dios, Bella! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? ¿Lo sabe tu padre?_

―Claro que lo sabe. Desde el primer momento.

―_¿Habrá hecho algo, no?_

―Lo ha intentado. El bonito lo dejó plantado en medio de la conserjería.

―_O sea que tampoco quiere hablar con tu padre. ¿Lo sabe tu tutor?_

―Sí. Él también ha intentado hacer algo al respecto, pero este hombre se hace el remolón y pasa de lo que le dice mi tutor.

―_Esto es grave, Bella. ¿Te ha hecho algo?_

―Aparte de burlarse de mí frente toda la clase, nada.

―_Esto no puede estar pasando ―_Murmuró―. _¿Por qué no me lo había contado antes?_

―Temía que si te decía algo hicieras algo fuera de lo común y rompieras tu burbuja con Phil.

―_Ay, Bella. Siempre anteponiendo a los demás antes que a ti. Todo el mundo sabe, hasta el mismo Phil, que tú eres lo primero. Y cuando nos empezamos a conocer, la única regla que puse fue que aceptara que tuviese una hija y que tú eras lo primero, ¿sabes? Así que deja de pensar estupideces. Mañana mismo cojo un vuelo hacia Seattle y de allí voy a Forks. Y no hay más que hablar._

―Pero, mamá…

―_Adiós, cariño. ¡Te quiero! ―_Colgó.

«¿Sabes qué, Bella? Mejor que hoy te hubieses quedado en la cama», me dije.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse, me hizo saber que mi padre acababa de llegar. Miré la hora y vi que todavía era temprano. Raro.

―Hola, Bella.

―Hola, papá. ¿Quieres que te haga algo para cenar?

―No, gracias, ya he cenado. ¿Has sufrido algún ataque o algo que merezca la pena contarme?

—La verdad es que el entrenador Clapp se ha reído de mí frente toda la clase cuando he sufrido un ataque leve. ¿Podrías hacer algo para que esto se acabe de una vez? Estoy harta.

―¡Arg! ¡Cómo lo odio! Si pudiera, lo metería en el calabozo un tiempo. Sabes que la última vez que lo intenté ni si quiera me recibió, pero si quieres volveré a ir al instituto a hablar con tu tutor y a ser posible con él. Te prometo que no se va a volver a reír de ti, Bella ―Asentí.

―Se lo he contado a mamá y dice que mañana mismo coge un avión para Seattle y viene a Forks. No me ha dejado disuadirla.

―Bella, entiende que esto ya se ha pasado de castaño oscuro y tú necesitas a tu padre y a tu madre para que ese profesor no vuelva a burlarse de ti, ¿vale? Sólo te pido que entiendas eso, nada más.

―Está bien ―Murmuré―. Buenas noches, papá.

―Dulces sueños, pequeña ―Me dio un beso en la frente y yo subí a mi habitación, deseando tumbarme en mi cama.

Me quedé dormida pensando en el dinero en gasolina que se tendría que gastar Emmett, Rosalie o Alice cuando me fuera necesario ir al hospital cuando me hubiese torcido algo. Porque algo me decía en mi interior, que si algo me pasaba, no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados.

* * *

><p>¡Buenos días, noches o tardes!<p>

Espero que os haya gustado :) Muchas gracias a esas personas que me han escrito un review; de verdad que lo agradezo. Aunque sean poquitos, esta historia me gusta mucho y espero que el número de lectoras se incremente.

Últimamente estoy en una etapa depresiva; porque mi vida parece patética xD No tengo seguidores en Twitter, a penas alguien lee mis historias... ya no sé qué hacer xD

En fin, pasando esta etapa depresiva, aviso que voy a tardar más en subir pues como dije ya he empezado con los estudios y de golpe tengo 4 exámenes ._.

¡Dejad review, please! Os lo agradecería con todo mi corazón :)

Nos seguimos leyendo.

Pasaos por **Hold my hand** e intentaré actualizar cuanto antes y cuando la inspiración vuelva a mí, claro.

Robert Ashley Cullen Swan :)


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté tarde; había quedado con Emmett, Alice, Rosalie y Jasper a las diez en el parque y me desperté como diez minutos antes de esa hora. La noche anterior estaba tan exhausta por los sucesos de Educación Física que caí rendida en la cama. Lo mejor de todo es que eso conllevó a que se me olvidase poner la alarma con el tiempo suficiente como para poder desayunar, vestirme y pasear durante unos treinta minutos. Pero ahora sólo tenía unos míseros cinco minutos. No me iba a dar tiempo y algo me decía que si llegaba tarde, no iba a salir impune. Apuré la leche de mi taza y salí al exterior, dejando una nota para mi padre ―Milagrosamente hoy almorzaba conmigo―. Y no tenía el número de teléfono para avisarles de que llegaría _un poco_ tarde. ¡Mierda!

Volviendo al tema de mi padre, sí, hoy iba a almorzar conmigo. Por una simple razón. El vuelo de mi madre aterrizaba a las cuatro de la tarde en Seattle, por lo que justo después de almorzar debíamos salir directos hacia el Seattle Airport. Mi madre me había llamado poco después de yo dormirme y le había comunicado a Charlie la hora de su llegada. Me había dejado una nota confirmándolo, y yo le dejé otra con mi contestación. Es _guay_ esta forma de comunicación, ¿eh? Un poco más y hablamos por Whatsapp. Por poco y porque no tenía un móvil con tecnología Android.

Cuando llegué al parque, sobre las once menos cuarto, no había nadie. Mierda, la había fastidiado bien fastidiada. Me senté en un banco y revisé con más atención la gente que pasaba por allí. Varias parejas disfrutando del tiempo con sus hijos o sobrinos. Abuelos con sus nietos. O adolescentes cuidando de sus hermanos pequeños. Pero por allí no había rastro de ninguno de los cuatro. Genial, si seguía llegando tarde no iba a parar a ningún lado con mi proyecto para mejorar la nota de Educación Física.

―¡Bu! ―Un escandaloso grito a mis espaldas hizo que pegara un bote en mi asiento y que el corazón empezase a revolotear como loco por el susto.

―¡Por Dios, Emmett! ―Exclamé, llevándome una mano al pecho. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper se encontraban allí―. Me has asustado.

―Perdona al bruto aquí presente. Intentamos disuadirlo, pero ya ves, el pobre no lo entiende ―Alice avanzó desde su posición y se sentó a mi lado derecho.

―Yo creo que a tu madre se le tenía que caer de la cama o algo, eh Alice ―Siguió Rosalie, sentándose a mi lado izquierdo.

―No, Rosalie; creo que lo que hacía era darse cabezazos contra la pared para llamar la atención de mi madre cuando ella estaba conmigo y con Edward.

―Opto por esa opción ―Opinó Jasper―. Hola, Bella.

―Hola, Jasper.

―Y vosotras, maleducadas que nada más os metéis con el pobre Emmett y ni saludáis. Hey, Bella ―Añadió el mismo.

―Creo que por la cara que tiene Bella, está enfadada contigo, bruto ―Observó Jasper.

―¡No, por favor, Bella! ―Hizo el intento de hacer un puchero―. Sólo ha sido un impulso que no he podido resistir.

―Sí, claro, igual que cuando le metes boca a mi hermana cuando ella no quiere ―Gruñó Jasper. ¡Uh!

―Creo que me he perdido algo ―Comenté, mirando a la adolescente con su hermano, totalmente embelesada.

―No le hagas caso, Bella. Jasper es otro tonto como Emmett; los dos se pueden coger de la manita ―La voz de Rosalie se tiñó de frialdad. ¡Wow! Esto se pone interesante.

―¿A qué estamos esperando para comenzar? ―Retomé mi mente y me enfoqué por lo que estaba allí. Ya habría tiempo para reflexionar sobre los hermanos.

―Mi querido hermano Edward ha ido a aparcar el coche. Está tardando mucho, ¿no? ―Contestó Alice.

―Pues yo, como mucho, me puedo quedar hasta las doce o doce y media.

―Si hubieses llegado antes, a lo mejor…

―Emmett, cállate por Dios. De todas formas, Bella, nosotros también nos hemos quedado dormidos y apenas acabamos de llegar. Así que todos tenemos la misma culpa que tú, ¿verdad, Emmett? ―Alice me estaba dejando claro que era una persona con la que te conviene no meterte. Sonó una canción estrepitosa desde algún lugar de los bolsillos de alguien―. Hablando del rey de Roma ―Hizo una pausa y pisoteó el suelo con fiereza. Vaya, ese mensaje no debía ser para nada bueno. Suerte para quien lo haya mandado―. Emmett, queda claro que tu hermano es un gran gilipollas, tan grande como un elefante.

―¿Y eso? ―Preguntaron los tres, preocupados―. ¿Qué pone en el mensaje, Alice?

―Léelo tú mismo ―Le pasó su ¿HTC? Blanco y procedió a leer en voz alta―: «Lo siento, Alice. Tanya me ha llamado diciendo que tengo totalmente prohibido hablar o si quiera mirar a esa nueva amiga tuya por ser una…» ―Paró. Yo asentí, dándole permiso para que terminase―. «… guarra, zorra, friki, come mierda y fracasada. Y la lista sigue. Lo siento mucho, Edward». ¡Será cabrón! ―Emmett se levantó precipitadamente del césped y echó a correr por donde habían venido. Jasper fue tras él.

―Aquí el come mierda es él. Desgraciado ―Rosalie seguía despotricando en contra de Edward mientras que yo alisaba nerviosamente mi pantalón de chándal, procurando no levantar la vista para no delatar mis ganas de llorar―. Es un zarrapastroso que nada más va comiéndole el culo a Tanya. Será furcia.

―Perdona a mi hermano, Bella… No te habrás dejado ofender por palabras que no son verdad, ¿no? ―Se cercioró Alice. Yo no contesté―. No tienes que hacer caso a cosas sin sentido y mucho más cuando no son verdad.

―Y como dicen; a palabras necias, oídos sordos.

―No es por eso. Es sólo que… ―Me quedé callada. No sabía cómo expresarme bien en los momentos en que me ponía nerviosa, y lo odiaba.

―¿Qué?

―Las palabras o los insultos me dan igual, porque ya sé que son bobadas. ¡Lo que me duele es que no se acercan a mí o ni si quiera hablan conmigo por estúpidos rumores que no me dejan mostrar cómo soy en realidad! ―Grité furiosa. Sentía como la rabia se iba apoderando de mí y sin poder remediarlo rompí a llorar―. El no tener amigos por estúpidos rumores me da igual; es más, no quiero saber nada de la gente que hay por aquí, por lo superficial que son, aunque otra gente se ven que son buenas personas. Pero peor me caen aquellos que son buenas personas, que se creen los rumores y me miran como si fuera un bicho raro. Y todo por una calienta pollas que no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer.

Alice y Rosalie me miraron preocupadas, ambas con gesto de preocupación, aunque intentaban ocultarlo. Yo vivía en mi mundo, en el que los insultos eran otra palabra, palabras que no me hacían daño alguno. Sin embargo, en mi mundo, no había espacio para las injusticias. Ser juzgada sin que te conozcan es una de esas cosas que te duelen, el no poder ser tú misma y que te conozcan de verdad; que te conozcan por rumores que son falsos. Por otro lado, me alegraba que me hubiesen tratado así, pues no había tenido contacto alguno con los ignorantes de este pueblo y me habían hecho más fuerte; fuerte en el sentido de saber valerme por mí misma, sin ayuda de nadie, cuando más lo he necesitado.

―No, Bella, no vale la pena llorar.

―Ya lo sé; es sólo que…

―No te preocupes, te entendemos ―Alice adoptó un tono de voz más compasivo y me atrajo hacia ella para darme un abrazo. El cual agradecí interiormente; ahora me daba cuenta de que a pesar de tener a Ángela, necesitaba a alguien más en quien confiar.

Después de un rato, cuando me calmé totalmente, me separé de los brazos de Alice y pensé interiormente que no me había dado un ataque; por lo general, cuando me alteraba y lloraba, se me hacía difícil el poder respirar. Rosalie, a su vez, me seguía acariciando el cabello con una expresión tan asesina que podría haberte enviado a tres metros bajo tierra. Alice tecleaba furiosamente en su móvil, escribiendo algo que no podía ver con claridad. Me quité las gafas y las limpié rápidamente; no me gustaba que me vieran sin ellas.

―El capullo de mi hermano sigue sin contestar ―Dijo Alice bastante cabreada.

―Seguramente Emmett le estará dando una buena mientras que mi hermano implora «hablar razonadamente» ―Imitó Rosalie a su hermano.

―Creo que esto ha sido mala idea ―Me levanté del asiento, alertándolas. Me eché las mangas de mi sudadera hacia delante para taparme los puños y me limpié los rastros de lágrimas que había en mis mejillas.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ―Preguntaron confusas―. Porque mi hermano se deje influenciar por esa furcia que tiene por novia, no significa que sea mala persona. ¡Al contrario! Es… ―No la dejé terminar. Yo no juzgaba sin conocer; no era como otras personas. Pero intentar arreglar el error que había cometido su hermano, no nos iba a llevar a ningún lado. Y menos ahora, que estaba lo suficientemente cabreada para juzgar. Y lo había hecho. Con Edward. Eso es lo que hay.

―No es eso, Alice. Me refiero a pedir un tutor y aceptar que fuese Emmett quien me ayudara. Y me debería ir; tengo que hacer la comida, almorzar y luego irme a Seattle.

―¿Seattle? ¿Para qué? ―Inquirió Rosalie.

―Mi madre ha tomado un vuelo hacia aquí para intentar solucionar lo que pasa con Clapp.

―¿Y qué es lo que pasa?

―¡Chicas! ―El grito de Emmett me salvó de una situación incómoda; a lo que ellas pusieron una mueca de disgusto al intuir que esa era cuestión y que nos habían interrumpido cuando yo iba a contestar.

―¡Eh, Emmett! ―Alice fue dirección opuesta a donde mirábamos nosotras y acto seguido se escuchó un «¡Plaff!» como de haber dado una cachetada o algo. No me giré y decidí seguir mirando a los chicos que estaban allí con sus hermanos pequeños―. ¡¿Estás tonto o es que te lo haces? ¡Insultar y juzgar no es propio de ti, Edward! ¡Mamá te ha enseñado y educado para que no juzgues ni hables sin conocer! ¡Te hizo un caballero y los caballeros no insultan a las señoritas, las ayudan! Y más tú; se suponía que eras el inteligente de la familia. Y estoy segurísima que un chico inteligente como tú no se dejaría llevar y manipular por una zorra que tienes por novia. Ahora mismo, te puedo decir que estoy muy cabreada contigo; y si piensas que lo de hace poco fue fuerte, no vas a tener nada que hacer con el cabreo que tengo ahora encima. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? ¡Pensaba que podrías ser amigo su amigo! Já, ¿para qué tener un amigo que te insulta si su novia te lo pide? ―Otra lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla hasta caer en el césped bajo mis pies. Alice seguía despotricando, así que decidí intervenir. Me sentía mal.

―Yo… será mejor que me vaya ―Musité. Parecía que nadie me había escuchado por lo bajito que lo había dicho.

―No, yo te llevo ―Ofreció Rosalie.

―No hace falta; puedo ir a pie perfectamente. Porque ser una come mierda no es ningún impedimento para poder andar ―¡Arg! Necesitaba calmarme; luego, cuando reflexionara más tarde en mi habitación, me sentiría mal por lo que he dicho. Y lo que podía decir si dejaba que la rabia me dominaba.

―¡Gilipollas! ¿Qué te crees que eres o haces insultando a nuestra amiga? ―Que se ofrecieran para ayudarme a pasar Educación Física era una cosa; considerarme como una amiga era demasiado. «Mierda, Bella, cállate. Acabarás liándolo más»―. A pesar de conocerla poco, sabemos que tiene un problema. Y uno bien gordo. Por eso le pidió a Emmett que le ayudase, no porque a ella le hiciese gracia o le apeteciera. ¿Te crees superior insultando a los débiles? ―El nivel de furia de Rosalie estaba al límite y el mío estaba casi igual. Se escuchó otro «¡Plaff!». Me encogí interiormente. De repente, saber que le habían pegado dos bofetadas, hizo que mi furia bajara un poco―. Te digo, Edward, que como sigas por el camino que vas, te acabarás quedando solo. Y ya no es solo por ella, si no por la golfa que tienes por novia. Te juro, Edward, que como vuelvas a hacerle algo o insultarle a esa chica que está detrás mía, lo vas a pagar muy caro. Y sabes que lo que prometo, lo cumplo.

―Rose… ―Dijo una voz desconocida, seguramente de Edward.

―Ni Rose ni mierda, Edward. Y dime Rosalie; Rose es solo para los amigos más allegados y creo que hoy has dejado de ser uno de esos. Es más, no me hables hasta que se me pase el cabreo.

―Pero… ―Replicó de nuevo esa voz desconocida para mis oídos.

―Déjalo, Edward. Estamos demasiado cabreados para hablar contigo ahora ―Le cortó Alice―. Y te digo lo mismo que Rosalie.

―Y Edward, ahora eres tú el que se van andando. Todos los asientos del Jeep están ocupados ―Comentó Rosalie con fingida inocencia y pena. Intentó replicarle a alguien, pero ninguno les hizo caso. Rosalie enganchó su brazo al mío y con la cabeza muy alta, me sacó de allí mediante empujones. Una vez subidos al coche, Jasper, que iba de copiloto, encendió la radio, tratando en vano de acallar el silencio incómodo que invadió el espacio del coche. La música que se había escuchado antes, volvió a sonar. Alice lo ignoró hasta que esa música pasó a ser otra. Colgó. Después sonó el de Jasper.

―¿Lo cojo o…? Es Edward ―Dijo Jasper.

―Qué novedad ―Ironizó Rosalie.

―Haz lo que quieras. No voy a ser otra novia mandona que te prohíbe coger el teléfono ―Alice optó por responderle directamente y sin emperifollar la verdad.

―Edward ―La voz de Jasper era calmada, pero con un toque tenso en ella―. No quiere hablar contigo. Tampoco. Ni él. Sí. ¿Qué quieres? Dudo que se ponga. Está bien ―Se separó el móvil de la oreja con una sonrisa tensa en los labios―. Dice que quiere hablar contigo, Bella.

―Dile que se meta el móvil por el culo ―Contestó Rosalie por mí.

―Qué fina me ha salido, oye ―Criticó Alice.

―Parad, por favor ―Pidió Jasper rodando los ojos―. ¿Bella? ―Negué con la cabeza. ¿Hablar con personas, con las cuales estoy muy enfadada, sin ni si quiera conocerlas? Qué va, paso. Además, ¿Quién era él para insultarme y después pedir hablar conmigo? Podía vivir en mi mundo, pero tenía orgullo y no era tonta―. Dice que preferiría no hablar contigo ―Se quedó callado un momento―. Yo no soy quien te tiene que escuchar. Es ella, o en todo caso ellas —Volvió a hacer una pausa y giró la cabeza―. No es mi culpa que ellas no quieran hablar contigo. Creo, que al menos, sabes de quién es la culpa. No lo sé; supongo que al menos tienes dos dedos de frente ―Tanto Rosalie como Alice rieron sarcásticamente―. Edward, yo tampoco quiero pelearme contigo, pero estás haciéndole caso a todo lo que te dice. Te mangonea y te utiliza como a ella le venga bien. Y eso no es bueno. Ya encontrarás la manera. Sí, adiós.

―Patético ―Murmuró Alice.

―Coincido contigo, Alice.

Le fui dando indicaciones a Emmett para llegar a mi casa. Allí ya se encontraba el coche patrulla de mi padre.

―Oíd, chicos, no me gustaría que estuvieseis peleados con Edward por mí… ―Una cosa era estar cabreada con él, pero otra cosa muy distinta era que los seis mejores amigos y hermanos se echaran a pelear por mí.

―Tarde ―Contestaron inmediatamente. Suspiré.

―Pero me siento mal porque por mi culpa ahora estáis enfadados con él.

―Esto ya viene de antes, Bella ―Emmett, que no había abierto la boca durante todo el trayecto, me contestó.

―En serio, Bella, hemos tenido esta misma discusión con él desde que prácticamente comenzamos el curso ―Corroboró Alice.

―Pero aún así no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable ―Contesté tras un incómodo silencio. Miré la ventana de mi casa que daba al salón y suspiré―. Me tengo que ir.

―Está bien, pero ¿quedamos mañana para continuar con lo de hoy? ―Preguntó Emmett.

—Claro ―Contesté―. ¿En el mismo sitio y a la misma hora?

Me despedí de ellos brevemente, me bajé del Jeep de Emmett y entré a mi casa; todo parecía igual excepto por la voz grave de un hombre que salía de los altavoces de la televisión retrasmitiendo un partido de fútbol.

―¿Bella? ―La voz de mi padre sonaba cansada y perezosa, como si se hubiese dormido nada más llegar de comisaría. Me dirigí hacia allí.

―Hola, papá ―Me dejé caer en el sofá y suspiré sonoramente.

―¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? ―Preguntó, apartando los ojos de la pantalla.

―Tss; no he hecho nada. Ha habido un problema con uno de los Cullen y al final los tres hermanos y Rosalie Hale se han cabreado con él y me han sacado de allí corriendo.

―¿Cuál de los Cullen ha sido? Me resulta raro que me digas esto; ninguno de los tres son gamberros que quieren llamar la atención. Dudo mucho que haya sido Alice, pues es una chica de muy buen corazón. Lo mismo con Emmett, que a pesar de su tamaño y su complexión física es todo un chiquillo. Y Edward es el más civilizado y con dos dedos de luces de los tres; por lo que sé, es uno de los más inteligentes de Forks.

―Todo bien, papá. No hace falta que tomes cartas en el asunto. Ellos arreglarán las cosas entre ellos ―Sonó el teléfono.

―Ya voy yo ―Eso fue raro; cuando estaba en casa, extrañamente cogía el teléfono aunque estuviese a su lado. Y si yo estaba arriba, tenía que bajar para coger el teléfono. La edad, que el pobre ya no está para tantos brotes y a la primera de cambio se puede herniar. «¡Deja de divagar, Bella!». Aproveché que se había levantado para coger el mando y cambiar de canal, para poder poner la FOX. Sin querer el oído se me fue hacia la cocina y sin malas intenciones, presté atención a la conversación que mi padre mantenía con aquella persona desconocida.

―_No te voy a dejar hablar con ella ahora. Pudiste hablar con ella y no lo hiciste. Me ha contado que no le has hablado porque tu novia te lo ha prohibido ―_¿Era Edward quien estaba llamando? ¡Y tenía esa cara dura para hacerlo! Esto ya era pasarse la raya―. _¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no lo has hecho? Seguro que no la has mirado ni a la cara. Es más, pondría la mano en el fuego y no me quemaría, al decir que ni te has presentado. No, no te voy a dejar hablar con ella ―_Tras unos minutos en silencio, en el cual supuse que Edward se estaba «explicando», habló de nuevo―. ¿Bella? ―Me preguntó; hice la que no sabía nada de la conversación y prestaba atención a la televisión.

―¿Sí, papá? ―Contesté.

―Hay un chico que quiere hablar contigo.

―¿Cómo es su nombre?

―Edward Cullen.

―Oh, vaya, el Cullen más civilizado, con dos dedos de frente e inteligente ―Fui hacia la cocina y cogí el teléfono de la mano que tendía mi padre hacia mí, le indiqué que se alejara con un gesto de mano―. ¿Hola?

―Hola, soy… ―Que vaya a otra tonta con ese nerviosismo.

―¿Sí? Oh, lo siento; no hablo con extraños y menos con extraños cobardes y estúpidos que insultan sin conocer primero a una persona ―Colgué. Empecé a sacar los ingredientes que me hacían falta para el almuerzo, y comencé con una sonrisa en mi cara a cortar los trozos de carne. Al fin podría librarme de toda la tensión del día.

…

Después de comer, salimos hacia el Seattle Airport. En el camino hacia allí, lo pasamos en silencio; no era totalmente incómodo, pero tampoco llegaba a ser lo contrario. Estar con Charlie me hacía sentir segura. Desde que mis padres se separaron, mi padre no había vuelto a salir de Forks ―excepto para ir a casa de sus amigos de La Push― y no ha tenido alguna otra relación con una mujer. Que yo supiera, al menos. A lo mejor tenía sus ligoteos de una noche por ahí y yo no lo sabía. Al fin y al cabo, es adulto y tiene sus propias reglas, así que ¿por qué no? Deseaba ver a mis padres felices y que tu padre ande como un zombie por la casa, de arriba para abajo, no era exactamente mi definición de felicidad. Era más de amargura. Mi madre, por el contrario, había encontrado a Phil y estaba encantada de la vida. Parecían la típica pareja adolescente que creen que todo en la vida es genial y sin ningún problema. Gracias a Dios, Phil hacía las cosas más importante de la casa.

Cuando llegamos allí, aparcamos rápidamente y salimos hacia la zona de llegadas. Al haberlo decidido así de sopetón, no sabíamos si venía con Phil o no, y aunque si fuera así, espero que mi padre no haga cosas raras o desagradables. Porque el horno no está para bollos; es decir, mi mente no podría soportar un problema más en casa. Y mucho menos de celos o de cualquier otra tontería, en lo que se dice, de hombres. El cartel de llegadas decía que el avión en el que viajaba mi madre acababa de aterrizar. La sonrisa se plantó en mi rostro. Durante la media hora que tardaron en empezar a salir personas por aquella puerta automática, la sonrisa no se desvaneció. Al ver a mi madre y ella a mí, nuestras sonrisas se ensancharon ―Si es que podía ser así― y ella echó a correr hacia mí.

Llegó a mí y no pude contenerme más. La atraje hacia mis brazos, estrechándola en un fuerte abrazo. La rabia que había sentido en la mañana por ese «desconocido», se había disipado, y ahora me embargaba una extrema felicidad y alegría por tener a mi madre junto a mí de nuevo. No nos veíamos desde Navidad, es decir, desde hace seis meses y eso, para ambas era mucho tiempo. Mi madre siempre había sido mi soporte y a pesar que me mudé aquí para que tuviera su espacio con Phil, deseaba ―En ciertos momentos― volver a casa. Extrañaba esos ataques de adrenalina salidos de la nada o sus «¡Oh, me he olvidado de pagar la factura de la luz!» para que después soltara unas risitas y siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo. También cuando me obligaba a ir a clases de piano cuando yo no quería y me decía que ella también iba a ir, que solo era para pasar más tiempo juntas. La extrañaba mucho. Y aunque nos llamábamos y nos escribíamos, eso no quitaba la distancia entre nosotras. Pero al fin y al cabo, yo tomé esta decisión y no iba a echarme para atrás. Así de cabezota era.

―¡Dios, Bella! ―Se separó de mí, aunque seguía sujetando mis brazos―. Estás genial. Guapa, así es como estás.

―Mamá, no es para tanto; sigo igual de flacucha que en Navidades y no me digas que soy guapa ―Rodé los ojos.

―Aparte de guapa, tonta. Esas cosas no se llevan bien entre sí. Y me da igual lo que digas, para mí eres preciosa ―Me dio otro abrazo y dejó un beso en mi mejilla―. Además, te echaba de menos ―Iba a contestarle que yo también la echaba de menos, cuando inesperadamente, se giró hacia Charlie―. Charlie, tú también te ves muy bien ―Le dio dos besos y después volvió a coger sus maletas dispuesta para irnos.

―Los años no hacen mella en ti, Renée ―Contestó mi padre.

Hasta que llegamos al coche patrulla, mi madre no desenroscó su brazo del mío, hablando alocadamente de las últimas cosas que habían sucedido en estos meses no nos habíamos visto y que se le olvidaba contarme por teléfono. Durante todo el trayecto hacia Forks, siguió parloteando de cómo le iba con Phil. Al preguntarle por qué no había venido, me dijo que había tenido que quedarse con su sobrina de siete años porque si hermana había tenido que salir de viaje urgentemente por negocios junto con su esposo y no tenía a nadie más con quién dejarla. La pequeña y dulce Olivia; a ella también la echaba de menos. Tenía un corazón muy grande para lo pequeña que era y perfectamente te podía dar una respuesta que te dejaba totalmente desconcertado; su mayor tesoro era un peluche que le había regalado yo por su cumpleaños. Mi madre me comentó que, tanto Phil como la pequeña Olivia, me enviaban saludos y que también me extrañaban. Después de un rato, la conversación me apuntó a mí, por lo que decidí dar evasivas; no me apetecía que se echara a perder el momento feliz que estaba viviendo en esos momentos. Sin saber cómo, mi padre fue el punto de las preguntas. Nosotros nos parecíamos mucho y en el momento en el que el tema fue él y sus «ligoteos», contestó con evasivas. Como yo. No podíamos negar que éramos padre e hija.

Mi madre me dijo, pues yo no tenía constancia alguna, que ella se iba a quedar a dormir en mi casa; porque si cada día tenía que venir a Forks desde Seattle, sería un coñazo para todos. Charlie nos dio su permiso para dormir en su cama nosotras dos y él dormiría en mi cama. Mi madre estuvo de acuerdo y yo también. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Charlie llevó las maletas de mi madre a su habitación y nos dejó espacio a las dos. Hablamos un rato de cosas sin sentido ―Como chicos, tonterías, el horrendo armario que tenía mi padre en su habitación; cosas triviales― hasta que el tema principal de nuestra conversación fui yo. El tema por el cual ella estaba aquí. Es obvio que no la había hecho venir ―Prácticamente fue ella la que vino sin mi consentimiento― y no contarle más detalladamente los detalles del dichoso problema. Se lo relaté todo con el máximo de detalles posibles, pues sabía que luego me preguntaría. También le conté lo que había pasado esa mañana. Se quedó pasmada en cuanto mencioné el apellido «Cullen».

―¿Conoces a los Cullen? ―Pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, claro. Esme fue la primera amiga que tuve cuando empecé a vivir aquí. Cuando me mudé contigo y me separé de Charlie, perdimos el contacto. Recuerdo a un pequeño llamado Emmett, de pelo rizado oscuro y con los ojos de color gris. Y a dos pequeños mellizos de un año. Alice, con su mechón de pelo negro y esos azules y penetrantes ojos. Edward, con esos maravillosos ojos verdes como los de Esme, tan bueno él. ¿Has conocido a Esme? ¿Qué sabes de ellos?

―No, no la he llegado a conocer. A penas hemos hablado dos o tres veces. Bueno, Emmett ahora ya no es tan pequeño y da miedo; miedo de verdad. Alice es hiperactiva y por lo que he visto durante estos años, adicta a las compras. Y Edward… bueno, ha sido quien me ha insultado y todo el rollo de la novia. ¿Tú los conocías?

―Claro; sois del mismo año más o menos. Yo estuve aquí casi tres años antes de tenerte a ti. Así que conocí a Emmett y lo vi crecer durante dos años. Después nacieron Alice y Edward, y yo estaba embarazada de seis meses. Después de eso, cuando tú tenías casi el año, jugabas con los dos. Hasta que me fui y perdí el contacto con todos ellos.

―O sea que, ¿yo conocía de antes a Alice y a Emmett?

―Sí, pero eras muy pequeña como para acordarte ahora.

Mi madre era de Phoenix; nació allí, creció allí, hizo su vida allí. Hasta que encontró a Charlie. Él estaba de vacaciones en Phoenix y por casualidad, se le derramó el café encima de mi madre. Ella se enamoró completamente de él y sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió las maletas y siguió a Charlie hasta Forks. Entonces nací yo y se separaron. Típica historia americana con final feliz. Solo que esta no terminaba con uno de esos para mis padres.

Lo que me había contado mi madre me había dado qué pensar. Es decir, no todos los días te enteras de que una chica que está en proceso de ser tu amiga, resulta que ya lo fue hace quince años. Terminé de contarle lo ocurrido y no dijo nada; solo se limitó a acariciarme el cabello y la espalda, negando con la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido y murmurando que Edward no era así. O al menos eso pensaba ella. La gente cambia, al fin y al cabo.

…

Esa misma tarde, llamé a Ángela para ponerla al tanto; desde que me levanté tarde, pasando por el mensaje de Edward, la pelea entre los hermanos y los Hale hasta llegar a mi madre. Se puso histérica cuando se lo conté, y comentó que ya tendría una charla con Alice. La hice prometer de nuevo que no le diría nada a nadie de mi asma y así lo hizo ―pues no tuvo más remedio―, refunfuñando que se lo debía contar a ellos. Cuando colgué, mi madre entraba a la cocina después de una larga charla que tuvo con Charlie, Dios sabe de qué, y empezó a convencerme para ir a dar un paseo por Forks. «Lo extrañaba», fue su patética escusa; ya que todo el mundo sabía que mi madre odiaba con todo su corazón Forks. Cuando salimos, nos sorprendimos al ver que no llovía; milagro, pensamos las dos en voz alta. No teníamos rumbo fijo, al menos yo no lo tenía ―Eso de que «extrañaba» Forks se lo había creído Peter, porque yo no― y no paraba de hablar de algunas cosas, y esta vez yo participé un poco más en nuestra pequeña charla entre las dos.

Me contó que quería tener un bebé con Phil. ¡Eso fue un chute de adrenalina para mí! Me alegré por ellos y también por mí. La abracé con todas mis fuerzas, sonriendo como una tonta, y deseándole suerte y que no parase de intentar quedarse embarazada hasta que lo estuviera; mi madre no era tan vieja como para no poder cuidar de un bebé. Tenía unos treinta y nueve años. Perdón, treinta y ocho ―Había conocido a Charlie con diecinueve y me tuvo con veintidós―. Esa noticia me hizo extremadamente feliz y un calor fue directamente hacia mi corazón, ante la posibilidad de tener un hermano. ¡Era maravilloso! Podría cuidar de él como siempre había querido. Si era una niña, la mimaría hasta lo impensable y la apoyaría en todo lo que ella quisiese, no importaba qué. También la haría fuerte y no la dejaría llorar por ningún chico. Claro, antes le cortaba los huevos a quien la hiciese llorar. Literalmente… sí, claro. Si era un niño, lo mimaría igual y jugaría con él con los Playmobil ―Aunque nunca superase el trauma que tengo con ellos―. Por supuesto que le cortaría los huevos a él si hiciera llorar a alguna chica. Me encanta poder pensar en un futuro con pequeños rondando por mi vida.

Después de la euforia que sufrí, me di cuenta de que sí que mi madre tenía un rumbo. No pensaba por dónde tenía que girar a la derecha, cuando seguir recto o cuando girar a la izquierda. La cuestión era que a dónde quería ir. Yo la seguía, todavía en mi mundo; lo importante era que estaba con ella. En cuanto me di cuenta, me fijé a dónde iba el rumbo. Iba a una casa blanca de tres plantas con un jardín delantero inmenso lleno de flores de todo tipo. Había un pequeño camino, hecho por piedras, por donde tenías que ir para poder entrar a la gran casa. Desde donde estábamos, rodeadas de árboles y flores, llegaba el rumor del agua correr de un río cercano. En mi vida la había visto. ¿Por qué estábamos aquí? La verdad es que no comprendía para nada la mente de mi madre.

―¿Dónde estamos? ―Pregunté, observando mi alrededor. Había estado tan ensimismada ante la idea de tener un hermano, que no me había dado cuenta del paisaje que nos rodeaba. Ni por el que habíamos tenido que pasar por llegar aquí. La vegetación imposibilitaba la visibilidad del carril para llegar a la casa. Y tampoco había ninguna señal que pusiera dónde se encontraba esta residencia. Vete tú a saber de quién es la propiedad.

―Bella, estoy pensando seriamente en comprarte un coche ―Suspiró mi madre. La verdad es que había mucho tirón desde mi casa hasta aquí, al menos andando.

―¿Dónde estamos? ―Repetí―. Además, no estás en condiciones para hacer eso.

En lugar de contestarme, siguió andando por el sendero de piedras que conducían a la entrada de la casa, arrastrándome a mí de la mano. Yo la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

―Quita esa expresión de tu preciosa cara. Vas a hacer que te salgan arrugas antes de tiempo. Además, no darías una buena impresión a la gente que vive en esta casa.

―¿Me vas a decir a quién pertenece esta casa?

―Ya lo verás, Bella; no seas impaciente ―Pegó al timbre mientras me contestaba. Al cabo de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió.

Una mujer de no más de cuarenta años, con un extraño color cobrizo de cabello y ojos extremadamente hermosos esmeraldas, con cara redondeada y con una sonrisa amigable en la cara, fue la señora que nos abrió la puerta. Era baja, no mucho más alta que yo; primero mostró confusión al ver dos personas que no conocía de nada frente a su puerta; después, cuando mi madre se presentó, expresó alegría y felicidad.

―¿En qué puedo ayudarlas? ―Preguntó con voz amable, limpiándose las manos en un trapo de cocina.

―Vamos, Señora Cullen. No ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez ―Mi madre elevó una ceja y yo contemplaba la escena con el ceño fruncido.

―Perdone, pero no sé de qué me habla ―Contestó la señora de ojos verdes. Era sorprendente lo expresivos y dulces que podían ser. Además, eran hipnotizantes.

―Que no me reconozcas me ofende. Renée Dwyer, encantada de conocerte ―Extendió la mano hacia la mujer. Ésta, al parecer, reaccionó y se llevó una mano a la boca antes de soltar un gritito de alegría y abrazar a mi madre. Casi se caen rodando por las escaleras del porche. Me sentía incómoda. ¡Estaba en una casa desconocida, con una mujer desconocida!

―Oh, Dios, Renée ―Dijo la mujer con voz dulce―. Siento no haberte reconocido. Estás muy cambiada desde la última vez que te vi.

―Tú estás igual ―Respondió mi madre.

―Oh, no os quedéis ahí. Entrar, como si estuvieseis en vuestra casa ―Nos condujo hacia un salón con varios sofás blancos tapizados, con una tele súper grande y con muchas fotos colgadas de las paredes y de estanterías. No llegué a verlas bien―. ¿Y esta hermosura quién es, Renée? ―Preguntó cuando volvió de la cocina, con la sonrisa que todavía no había abandonado su cara desde que vio a mi madre.

―Ella es Bella, mi hija.

―¡La pequeña y dulce Bella! ―Avanzó hacia mí y me dio un abrazo. Lo correspondí sin saber qué hacer―. Yo soy Esme Cullen ―¿Perdón? ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que me he perdido? ¡Su hijo me había insultado y ahora estaba en su casa! Esto es de locos―. De pequeña eras una hermosura. Lástima que tu madre se fuera de Forks. ¿Qué es de tu vida, Renée? Tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos ―Sinceramente, parecían adolescentes contándose la vida de una y luego de la otra. ¡Fantástico! Yo no pintaba nada en esa casa.

Tras mucho parloteo, algunos pastelitos que estaban deliciosos y bebidas, me aburría y me sentía incómoda. Así que me pregunté dónde se encontraba el baño.

―Disculpa, Señora Cullen, ¿dónde está el baño?

―Nada de Señora Cullen. Sólo tengo un año más que tu madre y dudo que a ella le hiciese gracia que la llamasen Señora Dwyer, ¿verdad? Así que, dime Esme ―Pidió gentilmente―. El baño está en la segunda planta, la segunda puerta a la izquierda.

―De acuerdo, gracias ―Salí de aquél salón lleno de cotilleos.

―Tienes una hija encantadora ―Comentó Esme. «Igualito que su hijo», pensé para mí, rodando los ojos.

En cuanto pisé la segunda planta, se me olvidó dónde estaba el cuarto de baño; así que no me quedó de otra que ir abriendo puertas una a una. La primera supuse que era de Emmett, por todo el desorden y las varias fotos que tenía con Rose. Sin querer, me adentré en ella. Varios calcetines y camisas sucias estaban tirados por el suelo y la cama estaba hecha un revoltijo de sábanas, como si se hubiese revolcado en ellas. Un pensamiento no deseado se coló en mi mente. Por lo que sabía, Rosalie y Emmett no tenían nada, aunque perfectamente podían hacer _eso_ sin implicar sentimientos. Pero el comentario que hizo Jasper, vino a mi mente; ese de «cuando le metes boca cuando ella no quiere» o algo así. Rosalie adoptó una mirada fría y extraña. Por lo tanto, el pensamiento asqueroso que pasó por mi mente, quedó desechado. ¿Qué quería decir Jasper con eso? ¿Emmett la obligaba a hacer cosas que ella no quería? ¡Vaya lío! Observé las repisas llena de fotos; una con Rosalie, otra con Alice y con Edward, con Jasper, una todos juntos y la que más me llamó la atención fue una, en la que aparecían dos niños y dos niñas pequeños. Parecían ser Alice, Edward y Emmett, y la otra niña no la reconocía. Tenía el cabello castaño, ojos de igual color, con pecas y de tez blanca. Me puse a pensar. Espera… ¿Y si esa niña era yo? Salí corriendo de allí y seguí en la búsqueda del baño. Ahora me sentía mal por espiar fotos ajenas.

La siguiente habitación en la que entré, era la de Alice fijo. Las paredes de un rosa fucsia, decorada con algunos pósters de futbolistas ―Fernando Torres, Piqué, Llorente, Villa, Sergio Ramos, Javi Martínez, Fàbregas y Cazorla. ¿Esta chica qué era de la selección Española?― y cantantes y actores ―Chord Overstreet, Mario Casas, Kegaan Allen, Ian Harding y Max Irons**(*)**―. También había algunos de Pretty Little Liars y Gossip Girl. ¡Wa! Y tenía varios de Travis Caldwell. Justo en frente de la cama doble, se encontraba el armario. Si se podía llamar armario, porque prácticamente era más grande que mi habitación. A la derecha, había un gran ventanal que daba a árboles, creando una preciosa vista y en frente un escritorio con varias fotos. Eran como las de Emmett, aunque en estas Alice y Rosalie salían poniendo caras graciosas. También tenía muchas con Jasper, con Emmett y con Edward, e incluso la de la supuesta niña que era yo. Sin embargo, la que más me llamó la atención fue una en la que Alice abrazaba a Edward por el cuello, con las frentes pegadas y una sonrisa reconfortable en ambas caras. La cogí y la examiné más detalladamente. ¿Aquél era el chico que se dejaba dominar por su novia?

Dicen que a la tercera va la vencida, y así fue en mi caso. Encontré el baño. Después de lavarme la cara con agua fría, bajé las escaleras y la puerta de la entrada se abrió, con voces aquí para allá. Me apresuré a llegar al salón para no tener que explicar quién era y por qué estaba en esa casa, si se daba el caso que no conocía nadie de los dueños de las voces. Me senté al lado de mi madre, que todavía seguía parloteando con Esme. Los ojos de ambas brillaban y se cogían las manos. Yo me dediqué a observar el techo antes de que las personas que acababan de llegar entrasen en el salón.

―¿Has tenido dificultad para encontrar el baño? ―Preguntó Esme.

―Un poco. Había muchas puertas ―Contesté.

―Sí, y arriba hay más puertas ―Rodó los ojos―. Básicamente está la habitación de Edward, el despacho de Carlisle y tres cuartos para invitados. Nada en particular ―O Esme no había notado las voces o estaba acostumbrada a que armasen tanto escándalo.

―Y bueno, Esme, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo ahora? ―Preguntó mi madre.

―Soy diseñadora de interiores, aunque ahora tengo más demanda en Port Ángeles, Seattle y toda esa zona.

―¿Y Carlisle? ¿Se pudo sacar la carrera de Medicina?

―Por supuesto; sabes que cuando algo quiere, algo que consigue. Y más con la Medicina. Incluso ahora es jefe de cirugía ―Esme se notaba orgullosa de su marido. Normal, yo también estaría orgullosa de un marido médico y encima jefe de cirugía; es como tener el kit completo―. Eso hace que…

―¡Hola, mamá! ―Saludó la voz cantarina de Alice. Se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso―. Oh, hola, soy Alice Cullen ―Se presentó y le dio dos besos a mi madre. Se giró hacia mí―. ¡Bella! Qué gusto verte aquí. ¿A qué se debe? ―Se sentó a mi lado de un salto.

―¡Hey, mami! ¿Hoy no has hecho galletas de chocolate? Sabes que a Jasper le pirran esas galletas y me deja hacerle chantaje con... ―Emmett se interrumpió cuando vio que su madre no estaba sola―… ellas. Hola, soy Emmett. Un gusto, señora…

―Dwyer ―Contestó Renée.

―Encantado ―Le dio dos besos en la mejilla y me atisbó―. ¡Pero si está aquí mi pequeña y torpe alumna! ¿Cómo lo llevas? ―Me dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo cual debo decir que me sonrojé, para luego sentarse en el sofá que estaba frente a mí.

―Por ahora lo llevo bien ―Emmett rió.

―¿Dónde has dejado a Rosalie y a Jasper? Sabes que no les gusta entrar en una habitación cuando hay gente no conocida. Son demasiado tímidos, ahí cuando los ves ―Me comentó Alice, al ver mi cara de confusión. Se levantó y al poco rato, llegó con ambos.

―Buenas tardes, Señora…

―Nada de señoras, por favor ―Pidieron las dos, mientras reían.

―En ese caso, buenas tardes, Esme y… ―Rosalie dejó la frase sin terminar.

―Renée ―Respondió―. Soy la madre de Bella ―Comentó, al verme a mí y a esta persona desconocida.

―¡Hola, Bella! ―Saludaron. Jasper se fue a sentar al lado de Emmett y Rosalie junto a él. Mi madre y Esme empezaron a hablar, sin importar quiénes estuviésemos delante.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Bella? ―Preguntó Rosalie.

―Mi madre conocía a Esme desde hace tiempo y me ha arrastrado hasta aquí sin decirme nada ―Me encogí de hombros. Un silencio incómodo se formó entre nosotros.

―¿Y Edward? ―Preguntó Emmett.

―Ha llegado murmurando cosas como «Me encantan los hermanos que tengo; ni si quiera me dejan explicarme» o «Tengo que pedirle disculpas como sea». No me ha dicho nada.

―¿Sigue todavía arriba? Porque si es así, podía haber tenido un poquito de educación y haber bajado para saludar a las visitas. Hoy se ha comportado como un completo mal educado, ¿sabes? Mamá, vas a tener que hablar muy seriamente con él; porque si no lo haces tú, lo va a hacer papá como que me llamo Mary Alice Cullen. Sé que para ti es imposible reñirle algo, pero a diferencia de ti, soy el ojito derecho de papá; a mí no me va a negar nada.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―Preguntó Esme, bastante confundida.

―Pensaba que se lo habías contado ―Le dije a mi madre.

―Y yo que tú no querías que le dijese que su hijo te había insultado y había sido un cobarde. Eso sí es de mala educación.

―Espera, espera. ¿Que Edward ha hecho qué? ―Inquirió poniéndose de pie. Algo me decía que si Esme se enfadaba, era por algo bastante gordo.

―Mamá, básicamente nos ha dejado tirado esta mañana cuando quedamos con Bella mediante un mensaje de texto en el cual decía que no podía hablar con Bella por ser una «guarra, zorra, friki, come mierda y fracasada» palabras textuales y porque su novia se lo había prohibido. ¿Tú crees que eso es normal? Porque yo no, desde luego. Además, todos nos hemos enfadado con él. No es propio de él hacer algo así, y menos con una desconocida. Lo siento, mamá, pero es que no me entra en la cabeza. ¿A ti sí? ―Resumió Alice.

―Dame el teléfono ahora mismo.

―¿Sabes que me ha llamado a mi casa? ―Seguramente, no lo sabía nadie. Pero lo que me intrigaba era cómo había conseguido mi teléfono―. Ha hablado con mi padre; pero al parecer, no lo ha dejado hablar conmigo. Luego, yo me he hecho la tonta y me he puesto al teléfono. Le he dejado claro que no tenía nada que hablar con él.

―Pero qué cara dura ―Opinó Rosalie.

―Cálmate, Rosalie. Lo voy a hacer venir aquí cuanto antes; me da igual lo que esté haciendo. Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué lo ha hecho; él no se comporta así y menos con una señorita a la que no conoce.

―Se llama Tanya Denali ―Contestaron todos. Pero, ¿qué? ¿Salía con esa zorra? Ahora me quedaba muy claro por qué eso de dejarse influenciar. Tanya era muy buena a la hora de hacer eso.

―¿Alguien me ha llamado? ―Una estridente voz nasal llegó a nuestros oídos, haciendo que pusiéramos cara de asco.

―La que faltaba ―Dijimos todos, incluso mi madre, en un tono de voz bastante alto, dejándole claro que no era para nada bienvenida.

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes de los Pósters de la habitación de Alice: <strong>Como bien sabemos, los primeros son todos de la selección Española, y por supuesto, los que más me gustan (aunque no están todos como mis dos Xavis xD). Chord Overstreet (Delito si no lo conocéis) sale en Glee como Sam; Mario Casas (¡OH DIOS COMO NO SEPAIS QUIÉN ES!) protagonista de "Tres metros Sobre el Cielo" y "El barco"; Kegaan Allen e Ian Harding salen en Pretty Little Liars. Kegaan como Toby Cabanaugh e Ian como Ezra (Dios como están los dos xD); y Max Irons, pues Henry en Caperucita Roja.

* * *

><p>Hello beautiful people! :)<p>

Cómo estáis? Yo en estos momentos estoy bien bien, porque estoy de vacaciones por la Semana Blanca (esto es porque en el resto de las ciudades de Andalucía hay una semana de vacaciones más que en mi ciudad, así que hay que recompensar esa semana de vacaciones o alguna paranoia por el estilo). El caso es que tengo un examen de Sociales solamente y puedo estar en el ordenador/leyendo todo el rato que yo quiera. #Estoesgloria jajaja

Ya tenía este capítulo escrito desde hace tiempo, pero con el caos de los exámenes apenas he tenido tiempo T_T

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Hacedme saber si la pelea con Tanya ha sido demasiado patética, por favor! xD El siguiente lo tengo escrito también, pero quiero escribir el siguiente a ese :) Espero que este capítulo de 7699 palabras compense la espera :3

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que se toman la molestia de dejar reviews, aunque sean pocos. Aunque ya sabéis, sin reviews no hay inspiración :)

Os agradecería que os pasarais por **Hold my Hand **y me dijerais qué tal está (:

Sin más, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Rob.

**Twitter: SandyPattz **(Follow me please!)


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Genial. Simplemente genial. Ahora estaba toda la familia reunida, con mi madre y yo como invitadas, con una zorra y un idiota que no sabe donde tiene la cara. ¡Esto era simplemente fantástico! Rosalie y Alice giraron rápidamente la cara hacia la puerta que daba al salón con expresión asesina. Esme soltó el teléfono de Emmett en la mesa y se sentó en su lugar anterior, dejando claro que no le hacía ninguna gracia lo que estaba sucediendo. Mi madre había intentado seguir con la charla de Esme, pero se dedicó a comentarle cosas que no tenían mucho que ver, a lo que Esme asentía. Jasper se había puesto totalmente rígido y Emmett daba miedo; parecía que podía cargarse a alguien de un momento a otro y más cuando se crujió los dedos. Yo, por mi parte, elevé la mirada hacia el techo, simulando que no me importaba nada de lo que podría ocurrir. La verdad es que sí que me importaba; porque la rabia que había sentido por la mañana había vuelto a mí.

―¡Buenas tardes! ―La voz que te erizaba los pelos de lo irritante que era, se elevó más en cuanto atravesó la puerta y vio que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella. Cómo le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Vi cómo Alice y Rosalie murmuraban algo y cerraban los puños a la vez.

―No podemos decir lo mismo ―Contestó Rosalie por todos.

―Ay, Rosalie, deja que los demás contesten y no lo hagas tú por ellos ―¡Arg! Es que no puedo con ella.

En ese momento, el chico al que no conocía todavía, apareció en la sala. Esme se levantó precipitadamente, Emmett se puso rojo y Jasper lo tuvo que retener. Mi madre veía todo aquello con una expresión incrédula en la cara. Sí, yo tampoco me lo creía.

―Hola… ―Al parecer el chico no se esperaba a tanta gente en su casa. Y menos mal que yo estaba medio escondida por mi madre. Que si no ya se habría liado parda con Tanya.

―¡Qué bonito es todo esto! ¡La familia reunida al completo! ¡Oh, sólo falta tu papi, Eddie! ―Tanya adoptó una expresión «inocente» y juntó las manos―. Ay, Eddie, creo que no le caigo bien a tu familia. Y tampoco a esta señora que se encuentra aquí tan… ajena a todo esto. ¡Se supone que esto es una reunión familiar! ―Edward se quedó callado.

―Perdóname, _bonita_, pero ella tiene más derecho a estar aquí que tú ―Rugió Alice.

―Yo soy la novia de tu hermano, así que tengo más derecho que una señora despreciable, que ni siquiera es de la familia.

―No voy a permitir que la trates así ―Esme se levantó de su asiento y se puso al lado de Edward. Lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastró literalmente a fuera del salón.

―Bueno, bueno. ¿Quién es el siguiente que se va? Creo que esta mujer no pinta nada aquí. Igual que vosotros dos ―Señaló a Rosalie y a Jasper.

―Ellos al menos son amigos, algo que tú ni siquiera eres. Así que ya te puedes ir por dónde has llegado ―Dijo Emmett―. Nadie te quiere aquí y desde que estás saliendo con Edward no hacemos otra cosa más que pelear.

―Oh, pero si el tigre sabe hablar ―Rió―. Ya sabe, señora; ya se puede largar por dónde ha venido.

―Tú no eres nadie para echarnos de aquí ―Salté yo. Que se metiera conmigo lo podía dejar pasar, pero con mi madre sí que no.

―¡Anda! ¡Pero si es la rata come mierda! ―Dio unos brinquitos y se acercó a mí―. Te digo lo mismo que a tu madre, rata.

―¡Serás zorra! ―Gritamos las tres a la vez mientras nos incorporábamos.

―¡Vete antes de que te hagamos algo de lo que nos arrepintamos! ―Siseó Alice―. Y si no quieres saber lo que es bueno, ¡deja a mi hermano de una vez! ―Jasper se acercó a ella y la agarró. Emmett hizo lo mismo con Rosalie―. ¡Sólo has traído mierda a esta familia!

―No me voy a ir. Vengo a quedarme a dormir una temporada aquí con vosotras, chicas ―Comentó.

―¡Eso sí que no, furcia! ¡Antes muerta a que te quedes aquí a dormir!

―Pues muérete. Ese trabajo tienes. De aquí no me muevo hasta que Edward diga lo contrario. Además, así os hago compañía. Una dosis de maldad no os haría ningún mal. Con ese toque de niña buena; no engañáis a nadie. ¡Sois unas putas como otra cualquiera!

―¡Mucho cuidado con lo que dices, hija de…! ―Emmett le tapó la boca a Rosalie. Ignoró totalmente el comentario de Rosalie y me atacó a mí.

―Ya sé lo que te pasa, ratita. Tienes celos de mí ―Solté una risa sarcástica―. Tienes envidia de mí porque yo tengo a Edward.

―Como si ese despreciable me importase una mierda. ¡Estoy harta de ti y de tus continuas burlas! Mi paciencia ha llegado a su límite.

―¡Vete al infierno, zorra! ¡Nunca deberías haber pisado Forks! ―Gritó Alice. En ese instante, Esme y Edward entraron a la habitación. Ambos tenían la mandíbula desencajada.

―Tanya, te pido por favor que te vayas ―Pidió Esme―. ¡Fuera! Y tú, Edward, te quedas aquí ―Tanya salió con el orgullo por los aires y contoneándose. Mi madre me soltó al igual que hicieron Jasper y Emmett. Un silencio incómodo se formó entre nosotros. ¡Dios, qué vergüenza!

―Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos ―Opinó mi madre, tras unos instantes.

―No, no os vayáis. Esperad a que llegue Carlisle. Seguro que estará muy feliz de veros otra vez.

―¿De qué os conocéis? ―Preguntó Emmett.

―Renée y yo nos conocimos cuando ella se vino a vivir aquí. Pero cuando ella se divorció de Charlie y se fue de nuevo a Phoenix, perdimos todo el contacto ―Relató Esme. Sinceramente, era mejor hablar de esto que de otra cualquier cosa―. Nos llevábamos muy bien, así que estábamos siempre juntas. Os vio de nacer a vosotros tres, al igual que yo vi nacer a Bella. Después de casi un año, se fueron.

―O sea que…

―¿Ya conocíamos de antes a Bella?

―La chica que sale en la fotos con vosotros tres es ella ―¡Oh, Dios! Esto era demasiado para un solo día.

―¿Con la que jugábamos todos los días? ―Inquirió ahora, para sorpresa de todos, Edward. Estúpido.

―Exactamente.

―Esto es… raro ―Opinó Emmett.

―¡Eso es maravilloso! Mamá siempre nos contaba cosas de esa pequeña niña que salía en casi todas las fotos que teníamos de pequeños. Decía que éramos muy unidos.

―Algo que creo que ahora no va a ser posible ―Opinó Emmett, mirando duramente a su hermano.

―¿Qué piensas de todo esto, Bella? ¡Es genial!

―También lo creo ―Aunque eso no era cierto del todo. Todavía me tenía que quedar toda la noche en vela, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido y sacar conclusiones sobre el futuro que tendría mi amistad con Alice y con Rosalie. ¿Por qué era tan complicada? «Porque te gusta comerte la cabeza para después sacar la conclusión más obvia». No había ocasión que no pasara eso; incluso había llegado a pensar que era masoquista.

―No te preocupes. Seguro que vamos a volver a ser igual a como éramos antes ―Dijo Alice bastante entusiasmada―. Y ahora va a ser incluso mejor, porque están Rosalie y Jasper.

―Y tu profe también está aquí, no te olvides ―Rió Emmett. Yo le sonreí. De repente, Edward se sentó en el sitio libre que estaba frente a mí. Mientras tanto, mi madre se había enfrascado de nueva en una conversación sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir y Rosalie y Emmett se dedicaban a ignorar a Edward; no había tenido otro sitio mejor que sentarse entre ellos dos. Eso sí que es un masoquista y lo demás es tontería.

Alice empezó a comentar cosas sobre unas nuevas tiendas que habían abierto en uno de los centros comerciales de Seattle y Emmett y Jasper habían decidido hablar por el móvil, ya que Edward y Rosalie estaban entre ellos dos. Supuse que hicieron eso para marginar incluso más ―si es que se podía― a Edward. Como yo no tenía un móvil suficientemente bueno para tener Whatsapp y no me interesaba la moda, me quedé mirando a la nada. De repente, sentí la mirada inquisitiva de Edward y sin querer mi mirada se posó en la suya. Se la sostuve hasta que ya no pudo más. Se sonrojó levemente. A saber por qué.

―Y bueno, Bella, cuéntanos algo de ti. A penas te conocemos ―Alice se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa bastante amigable en su rostro.

―No soy interesante ―Me limité a contestar―. Odio hablar de mí misma.

―¡Venga, Bella! Estamos entre amigos ―Dijo Rosalie. El carraspeo de Emmett se oyó en toda la sala―. Sí, bueno ―Rosalie rodó los ojos.

―Si no me preguntáis, la verdad es que no sé qué decir de mí ―Propuse. Se me hacía más fácil contestar a preguntas que hacer un resumen de mí misma.

―La pregunta más fundamental es ¿te gustan las compras? ―¿Por qué a mí?

―No, Dios, las odio. ¿Cómo se te ha podido ocurrir que a mí me gusta ir de compras? Como mucho voy al supermercado. Y si voy a un centro comercial, compro lo que está de rebajas ―Alice, Rosalie y para sorpresa de todos, Jasper y Emmett, soltaron una exclamación de horror. Los dos se echaron a reír. Los miré sin entender.

―Lo sentimos, Bella, pero acabas de cavar tu propia tumba ―Dijo Emmett. Alice fue hacia él y le dio una colleja en el cuello―. ¿Eso por qué ha sido?

―Porque no nos entiendes ―Refunfuñó ella―. ¡Bella! Necesitamos ir al centro comercial cuanto antes. No puedes ir vestida con ropas de rebajas. ¡Eso es un pecado!

―Demasiado grave, diría yo ―Jasper puso voz de chica e hizo gestos con las manos. Se llevó otra colleja por parte de su hermana.

―Dejemos este tema ―Sugerí.

―¿Música o grupos? ―Preguntó Rosalie.

―Clásica y básicamente Michael Jackson y Simple Plan ―Mostré una pequeña sonrisa.

―¡Alguien que me comprende! ―Comentó Jasper―. ¿Te puedes creer que de esta sala, nadie conoce a Simple Plan? Eso sí que es un desprecio demasiado grande.

―Desde luego ―Concedí―. ¿A vosotras os va más las canciones pop?

―Algunas. Por ejemplo, mi grupo favorito es McFly, pero me gustan Katy Perry y cosas así ―Contestó Rosalie.

―A mí me va completamente Jason Derülo. Ese hombre es la hostia.

―Si llamas «hostia» a copiar pasos de Michael Jackson, entonces vale ―Opinó Emmett―. Yo soy de los de Linkin Park y My Chemical Romance.

―¿Perdona? En la Wikipedia pone que su inspiración fue Michael Jackson y eso no quiere decir que los copie ―Defendió.

―Bueno, Bella ―Interfirió Jasper―, ¿te gusta leer?

―¡Obvio que sí!

―No empecéis a hablar de libros que aburrís, por favor ―Dijo Emmett―. ¿Qué series ves? ―Un «oh, no» se escuchó de fondo.

―Pretty Little Liars, Glee, Gossip Girl, Anatomía de Grey… Cosas así.

―¡¿La habéis escuchado? ¡Le gusta Pretty Little Liars, Glee y Gossip Girl! ―Chilló; Alice y Edward se dieron una palmada en la frente. «¿Qué has hecho, Bella?»

Algo muy gordo, porque no paró de hablar en media hora. Cada vez que alguien intentaba callarle con otra pregunta, volvía con «¿Tú quién piensas que puede ser A? ¡Es súper mala!» y atacaba con más «Mi personaje favorito es Hanna, ¿y el tuyo?». Nos puso la cabeza como un bombo con tantas mentirosas. Me gustaban mucho, ¡pero no me gustaba que me dijese cosas de la segunda temporada! Parecía que desde hacía algún tiempo, nadie le sacaba la conversación de Pretty Little Liars por lo mismo. «Nota mental: No mencionar nada de series estando Emmett delante». En algún momento de la cháchara de Emmett, Esme y mi madre se habían ido a la cocina.

―¡Ya, Emmett! ¡Que no he visto la segunda temporada! ―Lo corté cuando empezó con que Ian se comunicaba por mensajes con Melissa. ¡Di no a los Spoilers!

―Hala, perdona. ¡Lo hubieses dicho antes, mujer!

―Lo he intentado, pero no he podido ―Reí suavemente. Todos suspiraron suavemente.

―¿Te gusta el fútbol, Bella? ―Preguntó Alice.

―No es que me entusiasme mucho, pero si veo algún partido es de las selecciones ―Expliqué.

―A mí me tira más la selección española, con Piqué, Fernando Torres, y un largo etcétera.

―Admítelo, Alice, te va más Sergio Ramos.

―Bueno, sí y ya que estamos Xabi Alonso ―Soltó una carcajada y Rosalie y yo nos unimos a ella.

―Yo me quedo con Piqué ―Dijo Rosalie.

―Pues yo con Torres ―Reí.

―¿Sí? Pues yo me quedo con ¡Sara Carbonero! ―Emmett rió escandalosamente y chocó los cinco con Jasper. Carraspeamos―. ¿Qué? Es la novia de vuestro olvidado Iker.

―De todas formas, de aquí para delante verás más partidos de baloncesto que de fútbol ―Dijo Jasper.

―¿Por qué? ―Pregunté.

―¡Wow! Al fin una chica que no sabe el por qué.

―Porque los tres jugamos en el equipo de baloncesto. Edward y yo somos los capitanes ―Aclaró Emmett―. Jasper es un simple jugador más.

―¿Por eso os voy a tener que conocer? Ni que fuerais el centro del mundo ―Rodé los ojos. Seguramente, a ojos ajenos yo era una inculta en esto―. De todas formas, ¿por qué os voy a ver? Ni si quiera sé cómo se juega.

―¡Para eso estoy yo aquí, querida Bella! Venga, vamos al jardín de atrás a practicar un rato ―Propuso. Me quedé un poco pillada. ¿Jardín de atrás? ¿Practicar? ¿Dónde?―. ¿Quién se apunta?

Cinco minutos después, nos hallábamos en la parte trasera de la casa. Eso parecía un mundo y lo digo en serio. Perfectamente podía caber otra casa de la misma magnitud que la residencia de los Cullen. En la parte donde estaba la puerta, había varias plantas de Esme muy bien cuidadas. Había otro sendero muy parecido al de la entrada que te conducía a una pista de baloncesto muy parecida a la del instituto. ¿Esto era de verdad? Estaba flipando. ¿Desde cuándo había canchas de baloncesto igual de grandes que las oficiales? Sí, estaban las típicas canastas super puestas. Pero de eso a esto hay un gran cacho. Tenía que admitir ―Aunque fuera mi propia trampa mortal― que molaba. Alice había decidido que Edward jugase. No por nada, porque si él no jugaba, seríamos impares y eso no nos gustaba a ninguno. Cuando Alice se lo preguntó, me fijé en cómo se le suavizaban los ojos y supe que no podía estar mucho tiempo más enfadada con él. Aceptó jugar.

―¿Capitanes?

―Es obvio que Edward y tú.

―No, yo no quiero ser capitán ―Rechazó Edward.

―Pues entonces Jasper.

―Obviamente, Bella está en mi equipo ―Dijo Emmett.

―Edward ―Eligió Jasper.

―A la enana ―Ella puso un puchero, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Jasper y se vino a mi lado. Me sonrió.

Rosalie inmediatamente se fue con su hermano con una mueca de disgusto al tener a Edward como compañero de equipo. No había que ser muy inteligente como para saber que Rosalie le hubiese gustado más estar en mi equipo que en el de su hermano. Emmett me explicó algunas cosas básicas para él, y un mundo para mí. Tiró algunos tiros a canasta y ―Para mi suerte― no me pidió que lo repitiese. ¡Con el arte que tengo yo para lanzar a canasta! Me reí interiormente de lo patética que era. Empezamos a jugar, si es que se podía llamar así. Cada vez que Rosalie tenía la pelota, prefería que se la quitasen antes de pasársela a Edward. O cuando Edward quería pasársela, ella se hacía la desentendida. Milagrosamente, las veces que Emmett y Alice me pasaron el balón supe responder con rapidez y en vez de que Jasper viniese y me la quitase se le pasaba a alguno de los dos de vuelta. Edward guardaba las distancias conmigo cada vez que la pelota estaba en mi poder.

―¡Dios, Rosalie! ¡No puedes seguir así! ―Le dijo Jasper―. No puedes hacer como que Edward no existe en la cancha.

―Sí que puede y lo está haciendo ―Susurró el aludido.

―Pues eso es lo que hay, Jasper.

Seguimos con este plan durante casi todo el partido, menos cuando Jasper se la pasaba velozmente a Rosalie y ella por inercia se la pasaba a Edward. Quitando eso, todo fue como anteriormente. Tiré algunas veces a la canasta y puedo decir, que no encanaste ninguna. Alice me sonreía y me hacía un gesto con la mano para hacerme saber que lo estaba haciendo bien. En una de estas jugadas en la que todo pasa muy rápido, el balón me lo pasó Alice y Edward intentó hacer un tapón mientras que yo intentaba alcanzar la pelota. Agarró el balón con sus manos y se resbaló. Calló encima de mí. Me di un golpe tremendamente fuerte en la cabeza y creo que mi trasero se quedó incrustado en el pavimento. Me dolía toda la columna vertebral. ¡Con lo bien que yo iba sin caerme ni una sola vez, va este tío y se cae encima de mí!

―¡Oh, lo siento mucho! ¿Estás bien? ―Me estaba empezando a marear y lo veía todo borroso y doble.

―¡¿Bella? ¡Qué bruto eres, Edward!

―Creo que se está desmayando.

―Emmett, ve a dentro y ve despejando el salón ―Noté cómo unos brazos me cogían y me alzaban. Dejé que me llevase. Me sentía fatal y sólo quería dormir.

―Bella, ¿puedes escucharme? ―La voz de Edward me llegó lejana y distorsionada.

―Sí ―Murmuré y lo vi todo negro.

…

Tras lo que me parecieron millones de horas, me desperté. Cuando abrí mis ojos, lo primero que vi fue a mi madre y a Edward a mi lado. Renée tenía una expresión bastante preocupada y no hacía nada más que apartarme el cabello de la frente. Las caras de los demás aparecieron también ante mí. La cabeza me pesaba, el trasero me zumbaba y me dolía todo lo que era la espalada.

―¿Cómo te encuentras, cariño? ―Me preguntó mi madre.

―Me duele todo ―Gemí.

―¡Carlisle, ya se ha despertado! ―Gritó Esme a la vez que yo contestaba.

―¿Qué ha pasado? Lo recuerdo todo muy borroso.

―Edward intentó hacerme un tapón, apoyó mal el pie, se resbaló y cayó sobre ti ―Explicó Alice.

―Oh ―Dije―, lo siento.

―¿Por qué? ―Preguntaron todo estupefactos.

―Porque si no hubiese estado ahí, Edward no se hubiera caído encima de mí ―Rieron suavemente.

―Y ahora sería él quien estuviera sufriendo ―Remató Rosalie.

―Hola, Bella. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Has cambiado mucho ―Un hombre rubio que parecía un modelo, con brillantes ojos azules, apareció ante mí. Fruncí el ceño―. Eras muy chica como para recordarme. Pero eso puede esperar. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ―Mi madre se apartó, aunque Edward estaba en su sitio inicial. ¿Ahora qué le pasaba? ¿Iba de niño bueno? Debo admitir que la furia que había sentido por él había remitido, pero la irritabilidad que sentí era porque fuera sumiso a Tanya, y a que desde un principio se hubiese negado a conocerme. Sin rencores.

―Me duele todo el cuerpo.

―Bien, ¿te puedes dar la vuelta? ―Pidió. Lo intenté y casi grito de dolor. ¡Esto no se lo deseaba ni al peor de mis enemigos!

―No.

―Edward, ayúdala ―Edward me cogió delicadamente y me puso de nuevo en el sofá boca abajo. Carlisle me levantó la camiseta y empezó a restregarme una crema por toda ella bastante fría―. Tienes toda la espalda morada, así que supongo que esto te dolerá una semana o así. Aplícate esta crema y toma Ibuprofeno para que se te baje el hinchazón.

Me tomé una manzanilla que Esme me había preparado mientras que Rosalie hablaba conmigo de lo que le quisiera a hacer a Edward. Emmett estaba participando en nuestra conversación, aportándole a Rosalie algunas ideas para que no quedasen huellas cuando cometieran el asesinato. Jasper estaba callado, aunque también estaba con nosotros tres. Alice se había llevado a Edward a una esquina de la habitación y discutían de nuevo; Esme estaba allí con ellos. Mi madre hablaba con Carlisle sobre los cuidados que debería de tomar y después empezaron a ponerse al día. La conversación que mantenían Edward, Alice y Esme subió de tono.

―Tienes que pedirle perdón; tanto como lo de esta mañana como por lo de ahora.

―¡¿Has visto algún momento en el que haya podido pedirle perdón?

―¡No, pero por eso te lo estoy diciendo! Sé que al final te escaquearás y ella se irá sin tus disculpas.

―Alice, te prometo que voy a intentar hablar con ella. Es más, lo he intentado. ¡Es ella la que no quiere hablar conmigo!

―¡¿Será porque la insultaste sin ni si quiera conocerla? ¡Tú no eres así, Edward!

―Te estoy diciendo que… mira, le voy a pedir disculpas y después no le dirigiré más la palabra, ¿vale? ―De nuevo, las lágrimas de impotencia volvieron a mí. Rosalie lo notó, aunque luché porque no se derramaran ninguna y formase un show. Miró asesinamente a Edward―. Apartaré la vista cuando la vea, le dirigiré muecas de asco y esparciré rumores falsos sobre ella ―Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba para que las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo saliesen disparadas. Bajó la voz y siguió hablando.

―¿Qué te pasa, Bella? ―Preguntó preocupado Emmett. Negué con la cabeza; Rosalie le señaló discretamente a Edward―. Ni le eches cuentas, Bella; es un idiota ―Murmuró. Jasper me dio un pañuelo.

―¿Me puedes llevar a mi casa, Emmett?

―Claro que sí ―Bordeó el sofá y me levantó. Me agarré a él fuertemente, temiendo poder caerme.

―¿A dónde vas? ―Preguntaron los dos hermanos.

―Al coche para llevarla a casa.

—Algún comentario que ha escuchado por ahí le ha sentado mal ―Dijo Rosalie. Escondí la cara en el hombro de Emmett y simulé dormir.

―Renée, Bella está cansada y quiere descansar. La llevo a casa, ¿también te vienes o te quedas?

―No, no, yo me voy. Esme, la cena creo que será mejor que otro día.

―Pasaros cuando queráis. Esta casa está abierta para vosotras dos ―Alice abrió la puerta principal y después la del Jeep de Emmett. Me puso delicadamente en el asiento y apoyé la cabeza en la ventanilla una vez cerrada la puerta. No me apetecía despedirme y mucho menos de tener que verle la cara de nuevo a Edward y aceptar sus escusas falsas. Un golpe de nudillos en la ventana llamó mi atención. Eran Alice y Edward.

―Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes llamarme ―Ofreció.

―Gracias, Alice.

―¿Bella? ―Me llamó Edward. Mierda, con quien menos quería encontrarme.

―No hace falta que me pidas disculpa; ya está todo dicho ―Le sonreí irónicamente.

―¿Has llorado? ―Preguntó Alice. Negué rápidamente con la cabeza―. Sí que lo has hecho y creo saber por qué.

―Y yo también ―Dijo Edward―. Lo siento de verdad, Bella. Las palabras del mensaje no eran mías, las copié y pegué del mensaje que me envió Tanya a mí. No fui yo quien las dijo; es más, ni pienso que sean verdad…

―Muy bien, acepto tus disculpas ―Ya era suficiente de jugar con la tonta de Bella.

―No he acabado.

―Eso es lo que hay ―Le contestó Rosalie por mí. Subí la ventanilla y me despedí con la mano de Alice. Jasper y Renée se metieron en el coche. Edward se quedó allí parado con la palabra en la boca mientras que el coche se alejaba de aquella casa blanca y elegante.

* * *

><p>¡Hello people!<p>

Uf, mucho tiempo sin pasarme por aquí! Lo lamento mucho, pero has sucedido varias cosas que me han imposibilitado subir un nuevo capítulo. La primera es que me apunté a un programa de intercambio de Europa con mi amiga y me dije "Ya que, seguro que no nos cogen" Pero hace más o menos tres meses vino una profesora para que asistiéramos a una reunión y nos quedamos "¿Para qué será?" Cuando fuimos nos dijeron que íbamos a ir con otros compañeros más de intercambio. Así que he tenido a una **holandesa **en mi casa durante toda una semana y prácticamente he convivido fuera de mi casa con alemanes, italianos, holandeses, franceses, austriacos y eslovacos y estoy muy contenta por haberme apuntado :3. Es una experiencia que sin duda repetiría de nuevo. Y claro, el próximo año soy yo la que se va a su casa en **HOLANDA.** O sea que estoy super feliz :) Sin duda, mi inglés ha mejorado muuuuuuucho :P

La otra razón es que estoy de exámenes finales hasta el tope y es imposible coger mi portátil (esa es otra de las razones) porque me he estado esforzando, no al 100% pero sí al 80% jejeje. Me gradúo el 13 de este mes, así que estoy MUUUY nerviosa! hahaha y el viernes 15 me voy a **BARCELONA** de viaje de fin de estudios, vamos, más feliz imposible. Y claro, no he suspendido ni mates (estoy en 4 de la ESO y estoy dando matemáticas de 1 de Bachiller...) ni química (que es un imposible para mí) y claro, el año que viene entro a bachiller y me voy directa para ciencias. JAJAJA Dios, en la que me voy a meter.

Otra cosa: el capítulo lo tenía escrito desde hace un montonazo de tiempo, pero el ordenador de mi hermano se rompió, así que le di el mío (o me lo raptó, no sé qué lo definiría mejor) y el capítulo lo tenía ahí y no en el otro ordenador de donde me he estado metiendo estas últimas noches. Pero al fin he podido escapar un momento del estudio y de mi hermano y voy a subir. El siguiente lo tengo escrito, pero no esperéis noticias de mí hasta, como mínimo, principios de Julio XD

Después de esta retaíla de cosas sin sentido, espero que el capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado :)

Espero vuestros reviews con ansias jeje!

Sandy :)

FOLLOW ME EN TWITTER: SandyPattz

_And there's nothing that we have in common at all._


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

><p><em>Just close your eyes and shut your mouth <em>  
><em>And let me kiss you inside out.<em>

Kiss you inside out ― Hedley

* * *

><p><em><span>Bella's Pov.<span>_

La tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana me levantó de mi pesado sueño. No había casi nada durante toda la noche por el incipiente dolor en la espalda. No podía estar tumbada de ninguna posición y eso me irritaba. Cuando desperté, intenté moverme; algo que no debería haber hecho, pues el dolor aumentó haciendo que siseara un poco. Mi madre no había dormido conmigo alegando que no quería que al estar a mi lado me hiciera daño inconscientemente.

Me restregué los ojos con pesadez.

―Buenos días, cariño ―La puerta de la habitación de mi padre se abrió para mostrar a mi madre con una bandeja con grandes contenidos de comida para mí―. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

―Bien ―Le sonreí.

―Vamos, Bella, no me mientas. Aquí traigo las pastillas que Carlisle me dio para que te las tomases.

Puso el desayuno sobre mis rodillas, me palmeó suavemente el hombro y salió de la habitación para adentrarse en el cuarto de baño. Empecé a desayunar mirando fijamente la pared blanca frente a mí. Mi madre entró de nuevo completamente arreglada y estuvimos conversando un momento.

―No, Bella. Tú no vas a ir al instituto hoy. Carlisle dijo que estuvieras en reposo y que te movieses lo menos posible. Así que hoy te quedas solita mientras que yo voy al instituto para decirles que no vas a ir durante una semana y ya de paso a hablar con el entrenador Clapp. Y no quiero réplica alguna, ¿de acuerdo? ―Asentí. Se acercó a mí y me dejó un beso en mi frente.

―¿Antes de que te vayas me puedes traer un par de libros para entretenerme de mientras?

―Claro ―Se fue y a los pocos minutos se adentró en la habitación con un par de libros en sus brazos―. No sabía cuál querías, así que te he traído unos cuantos.

―Estos están bien ―Respondí.

Cuando al fin partió hacia el instituto, suspiré perezosamente. Yo era una chica que necesitaba estar en movimiento y no quedarme quieta todo el día en la cama. Muchos quisieran estar en mi lugar, por eso de no ir al instituto y tal. Pero es agobiante estar tumbada en la cama sin poder moverte para nada. Una duda me asaltó, ¿Cómo iría al baño si mi madre no estaba para ayudarme? Volví a suspirar y me centré en los libros que mi madre había dejado en la mesita de noche de mi padre.

Pasada una hora, estaba nerviosa y enfadada conmigo misma y con Edward. Conmigo por ser tan torpe y con Edward por haberse caído encima de mí. Con lo grande que era la cancha, pues no. Encima de mí. Miré hacia la ventana. Seguía entrando la luz del sol y suspiré pesadamente. El clima de Forks siempre ―y cuando digo siempre es siempre― está nublado y con suerte no llovía. Y hoy, por un día que ni llueve ni está nublado me tengo que quedar postrada en la cama como una inútil sin poder disfrutar de los escasos rayos de sol.

…

Pasé toda la mañana muerta de aburrimiento en la cama; leyendo, viendo los rayos del sol, más lectura y más rayos de sol. Fue bastante… reflexivo. Pensé en lo que ocurrió la tarde anterior y todo lo que trajo consigo. Estaba claro que Tanya era una manipuladora que manipulaba a todo el que estuviera ante ella. Edward era un chico más del montón que manejaba a su antojo y que no se daba cuenta de cuán furcia era su novia. Pero qué se le va a hacer, dicen que cuando estás «enamorado» de una persona, el amor que sientes hacia ella te ciega y no ves lo que en realidad es esa persona. Así que teníamos a un ciego enamorado y a una novia furcia manipuladora. Moraleja: Tanya era una zorra y Edward un estúpido por dejarse manejar de tal manera.

Alice Cullen era una buena chica, eso me había quedado más que claro cuando vi que me defendía ante su propio hermano sin importarle las consecuencias de lo que conllevaría eso. Y también me había llamado «amiga» a pesar de conocernos de unas cuantas palabras que no se pueden catalogar como «conversación». A parte de eso, se enfrentó a él e incluso le _pegó._ Nunca en mi vida me había imaginado que una persona podía pegar por mí, pero he aquí lo contrario. En mi cabeza se habían colado algunos contras, como «¿Qué pasa si ha hecho el papelito para que abra de una vez los ojos de que su novia es una guarra y ni les importas?». Llegué a la conclusión de que me comía mucho la cabeza y que por una vez me merecía poder confiar en alguien a parte de Ángela.

Por otro lado, Rosalie era más de lo mismo que con Alice; me había apoyado y me había ayudado a pensar en formas para «destruir» a Edward. También dio la cara por mí, y eso nadie lo había hecho antes. Las apreciaba a las dos, por haber dejado de lado los rumores y tonterías que dicen de mí en el instituto y por haber dado la cara por mí.

Nada que decir de Emmett y de Jasper; desde que los conocí me habían introducido de lleno en su grupo. Y eso me alegraba de una manera sobrecogedora.

Al fin, alrededor de las doce y media del día, mi madre apareció por la puerta de la habitación de mi padre.

―¿Qué tal te ha ido? ―Pregunté.

―Llegué a conserjería y pedí ver al entrenador Clapp. La Señora Cope me dijo que me esperase para que pudiese hablar con él y así darme la cita. Me comentó que esperase hasta las diez y media y así esperé en el gimnasio. Tal que dieron las once y cuarto y el profesor no aparecía. Al parecer tenía una hora libre en la cual debería de estar en su despacho. Allí no había nadie. La Señora Cope me buscó y me contó que _de repente_ se puso enfermo y se tuvo que ir a su casa.

―Qué cobarde.

―Eso mismo pensé yo ―Suspiró.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, hasta que volvió a hablar.

―Cuando fue tu padre, ¿iba vestido con el uniforme de policía?

―Creo recordar que no. ¿Por qué?

―Porque a lo mejor hay que usar a la policía para poder hablar con él.

…

Renée me había hecho de comer algo realmente espantoso. Me daba miedo hasta de preguntar. ¿Veis por qué digo que es un asco estar en la cama todo el día? ¡No puedo comer algo decente!

La _comida_ de mi madre era una pasta viscosa y verde y olía como los mil demonios. Me dieron arcadas de solo verlo y olerlo.

―¿Qué se supone que es esto? ―Pregunté.

―Sopa de pollo.

―Pues yo no le veo el pollo, mamá ―Contesté.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta.

―Ya sé que no es mucho, pero intenta comértelo ―Dijo antes de irse para abajo.

―¡¿Que intente comérmelo?! ¡¿Quieres que me muera?! ¡Ni loca me como esto, Renée! ―Grité.

Varias risas procedentes de las escaleras llegaron hacia mis oídos. Me sonrojé.

―Bella, cariño, tienes visita.

Suspiré pesadamente y me crucé de brazos.

Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie ―y para mi gran asombro―, Edward aparecieron por la puerta del cuarto. Les dirigí una sonrisa a modo de saludo.

―¡Hola, Bella!

―¡Hola! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

―Esa pregunta ofende, Bella ―Contestó Emmett rodando los ojos―; es obvio que hemos venido a ver cómo te encontrabas.

―Exacto ―Corroboró Alice―. Queremos que te recuperes cuanto antes para seguir entrenándote ―Me guiñó un ojo exageradamente.

―Está bien…

―Pero que sepáis ―Intervino mi madre―, que Bella en cuanto sale de una cosa se mete en otra. Ya me estoy imaginando cuando se recupere de lo de la espalda… ¿Qué será lo siguiente, Bella? ¿Otro esguince en la muñeca? ¿O mejor en el tobillo? ―Rió mi madre.

―¡Mamá! ―Exclamé.

―Lo siento, cariño; es la verdad ―Se encogió de hombros―. E intenta comer algo.

Cuando se fue, nos quedamos callados; ellos observando mi supuesta habitación y mi asquerosa comida y yo los miraba a ellos, pendiente de sus actos.

―Esperaba algo más… femenino de tu cuarto, Bella ―Bromeó Emmett. Jasper rió con él y Edward retuvo una sonrisa.

―Es el cuarto de mi padre, listo ―Contesté―. Mis padres están separados, así que para que nadie tenga que dormir en el sofá, decidimos que yo dormiría con mi madre y mi padre en mi habitación.

―Ya decía yo ―Rió de nuevo.

―Dices muchas cosas ―Repliqué.

―¿Qué se supone que es eso, Bella? ―Preguntó Rosalie fijando la mirada en mi _comida_.

―Mi supuesta comida. ¿Quieres un poco?

―No, gracias.

Un silencio incómodo se formó en la habitación. Emmett carraspeó.

―Bella, ¿Te importaría que fuera a comer algo?

―Eres un gordo, Emmett ―Dijo Alice. Emmett rodó los ojos.

―No, no me importa, Emmett.

Sonrió como un niño chico, cogió de los hombros a Jasper y ambos se fueron hacia la cocina a tapiñarse algo.

―Hombres ―Murmuramos Alice, Rosalie y yo.

―Alice, estás muy callada. ¿Estás bien? ―Inquirí.

―Sí, sí, no te preocupes, Bella. ¡Rosalie! Ven, tenemos que retocar nuestro maquillaje ―Contestó―. ¿Dónde está el baño?

―La puerta del fondo.

¿Qué se traían estos entre manos? ¿Por qué se iban y me dejaban a solas con Edward?

¿La verdad? No lo comprendía.

Antes de irse, Alice le echó una mirada de advertencia a su hermano y Rosalie salió sin dirigirle una mirada a Edward.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras las chicas, un silencio bastante incómodo nos invadió. ¿Por qué debería yo romper el silencio cuando no tenía intención alguna de entablar una conversación con él? Me miró con incomodidad e inmediatamente apartó la vista y la fijó en el suelo. Me quedé en silencio, pues si quería hablar que comenzase él.

―Mmhm… ―Musitó―, ¿Bella?

―¿Qué? ―Contesté secamente.

―Creo que te mereces una disculpa ―No dije nada y mantuve mi vista en la ventana―. No era mi intención decirte todas aquellas cosas, de verdad que no.

―¿Entonces? ―Repliqué cuando se quedó callado.

―Tanya me mandó un mensaje con todo eso y… y… no sé por qué lo copié y pegué en el de mi hermana. La verdad es que lo siento mucho.

―Deberías haberlo pensado antes de hacerlo. ¿Cómo quieres que acepte tus disculpas cuando sé que tu _novia_ va a hacer que lo vuelvas a hacer tarde o temprano? Y lo peor de todo es que tú lo aceptas ―Reí sarcásticamente―. ¿Sabes qué? Tanya es una manipuladora que te mangonea como ella quiere y tú no haces nada para remediarlo. Y por eso es por lo que siento pena por ti. Por no darte cuenta de lo idiota que eres al hacerle caso a todo lo que ella te pide.

―Bella…

―Y lo peor de todo no es que yo me lleve unos insultos que me la traen larga, si no que tus hermanos y Rosalie y Jasper sufren. ¿Estás tan ciego que no lo ves? ―Le pregunté.

―La quiero.

Reí, sin poder contenerme.

―¿Sabes? Me da exactamente igual lo que sientas por ella ―Suspiré lánguidamente―. Ya te has disculpado y yo acepto tus disculpas, así que te puedes ir ―Dije cortante.

―Sé que no has aceptado mi disculpa, y también sé que no la aceptarás. Pero me siento mal por lo del mensaje, por hacer sentir mal a Alice y a Rosalie y lo de ayer por la tarde. De verdad que siento haberme resbalado y haber caído encima de ti ―Se sonrojó. Ash.

―No pasa nada, en serio ―Rodé los ojos. Callamos.

―Me siento muy mal ―Repitió.

―¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? ¿No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer? Seguro que tu queridísima _novia_ te echará a sus perros cuando se entere que estás conmigo y en mi casa.

―Por favor…

―Acepto tus disculpas, ¿vale? No hay más que hablar ―Qué pesadito. ¿No entendía que no quería hablar con él?

Ya había aceptado sus disculpas ―sí, claro―, ¿qué más quería? ¿Una piruleta? ¿Un pin?

―¿Por qué eres así de fría?

―¿Y tienes que preguntar? —Casi grité.

―No te comprendo.

―¿Quién te ha mandado que lo hagas? ―Repuse―. El por qué es un poco obvio.

―Pues no entiendo.

―Claro que no.

—¿A qué te refieres?

―¿Eres corto de mente o te lo haces?

―Me confundes.

―Pues eso es lo que hay.

Nos quedamos en silencio. ¡Qué chaval, por Dios! ¿No se puede quedar callado ni cinco minutos?

―Bella…

―¡¿Qué quieres?! —Exclamé fuertemente―. ¡¿No entiendes que no quiero hablar contigo?!

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a los dos Cullen restantes y a los dos Hale.

Tenía que estar roja de furia y mis ojos debían de llamear, pues todos se pusieron alertas.

―¿Qué ha pasado? —Inquirió lentamente Emmett.

―Que ya os vais. Ha sido un placer teneros por aquí. Me ha _alegrado_ mucho, sí.

―Pero si acabamos de llegar ―Alice frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada furibunda a su hermano―. ¿Qué has hecho ya, Edward? ―Su voz estaba teñida de amenaza y me recorrió un escalofrío por la columna vertebral. Era bastante obvio que no se debía enfadar a Alice por nada del mundo si querías seguir con vida.

―He sido yo, Alice. Edward no tiene nada que ver ―Contesté.

―¿De verdad?

―Sí. Y ahora por favor, estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir.

―¿Mañana vas al instituto? ―Preguntó Rosalie.

―Apenas me puedo mover de la cama.

―Te traeremos los apuntes, descuida ―Ofreció Alice.

―Gracias ―Sonreí.

Alice se acercó a mí y me abrazó suavemente y se despidió con un «ya hablaremos mañana, cuídate». Los demás hicieron lo mismo, menos Edward, que parecía dolido por algo. Me entró la risa; ¿se suponía que estaba dolido por mí? Lo que me quedaba por ver. Soy yo la que ha sido insultada por él y porque lo trato con frialdad se enfada. Bueno, así era mejor para él y para mí. Él no tendría que soportar lo fría que era y yo no tenía que escucharlo ni verlo ni nada de nada. Todos felices. Incluso Tanya salía ganando: no tendría que mandarle mensajes o llamar a su novio para que no me viera. ¡Si es lo que yo digo!

La puerta de la entrada se cerró una vez mi madre se despidió de todos ellos. ¡Milagro! No podría estar en la misma habitación ―o casa― sin cometer algún crimen contra Edward. ¡Me sacaba de quicio! Y lo peor de todo es que preguntaba por qué me comportaba con él de esta forma. Es para carcajearse, en serio. Si no me estuviera ocurriendo a mí, os aseguro que estaría riendo sin parar.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―Preguntó cautelosamente mi madre.

―Nada ―Refunfuñé, mirando hacia la ventana.

―Bella, cuéntamelo, anda. Seguro que te sentirás mejor contigo misma y con un peso menos encima.

Le narré todo lo que había sucedido desde que los Cullen y los Hale habían llegado a mi casa, sin saltarme ningún detalle, ni el de Emmett pidiendo permiso para ir a comer algo ―a lo que mi madre rió―. Se quedó atónita y sorprendida por los actos de Edward y empezó a decir toda clase de escusas para defenderlo. ¿Mi madre? ¿Defenderme? ¿A mí? Ojalá. Lo único que hacía era defenderme, pero a Edward lo defendía más. ¿En qué cabeza cabe eso? ¿Defender al hijo de tu mejor amiga y no a tu hija cuando sabes que tiene toda la razón? A veces no lograba entender del todo a mi madre, de verdad. Le pedí por favor que me dejase descansar; no me apetecía seguir con una conversación que no llegaba a ningún lado y ahora tenía la escusa perfecta.

…

La mañana del día siguiente pasó igual de aburrida, hasta que por la tarde llegaron los Hale y los Cullen, con Esme. Prácticamente pedí lo más disimuladamente posible que Edward no entrase a mi habitación; no sabía cómo podría reaccionar _yo_ a causa de la ira contenida de estos días atrás. Accedieron con gusto, sobre todo Emmett que lo obligó a que probase una de las _deliciosas_ sopas que hacía mi madre como comida para mí. Me reí de él internamente al saber el calvario de debería estar pasando con esa cosa verde, viscosa y pegajosa. De solo pensarlo, se me formó una sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía que era malo reírse de castigos ajenos, pero no pude contenerme. De verdad que lo intenté. _Sí, claro…_

—¡Veo que te alegras de vernos en tu casa otra vez, Bella! ―Dijo Alice con entusiasmo.

―Claro que sí ―Mentí y rogué para que se lo tragasen; no me apetecía contar el verdadero motivo de mi sonrisa en presencia de la madre y el hermano del sujeto.

Tras unos minutos más de visita, se tuvieron que ir pues tenían cosas que hacer. Los dejé ir, no sin antes de despedirme de Emmett y Jasper que estaban en la cocina ―estoy empezando a sospechar que Emmett es un obseso con la comida―, rogando internamente que Edward no decidiera ser educado y despedirse. Milagrosamente, no apareció por allí.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

¿Qué deciros? Este capítulo estaba escrito desde hace muuuucho tiempo, pero no quería subirlo sin tener el siguiente capítulo escrito o al menos pensado. Y el otro día estuve dándole vueltas a la cabeza hasta que me pasó a mí algo muy parecido y dije "¡Pues hala, aquí está el siguiente capítulo!" y ya estoy escribiéndolo (También estoy escribiendo el 17 de Hold my hand y ese tengo que subirlo rápido porque tengo que decir una cosa importante!). De todas formas, aquí estoy.

Este capítulo es más cortito y cuenta algo sobre cómo "avanza" la relación entre Edward y Bella. Me hace mucha gracia, porque Edward quiere y no puede porque a Bella no le da la gana jajajaja es algo que nunca había escrito, ya que en Hold my hand pasa algo muy parecido pero debido a algo trágico, o sea que son dos historias muy diferentes xD El caso es que ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente y por lo que veo y por lo que se mueven mis dedos, va a ser un poco más largo que este (o al menos eso espero. Llevo 1500 palabras y eso es solo el principio de lo que quiero escribir jajaja)

No sé cuando subiré el que estoy escribiendo, ya que la semana que viene voy a comenzar a estudiar a diario (o lo voy a intentar) para que luego no me lo tenga que estudiar del tirón (lo sé, lo sé, es una manía jajaja), y me gustaría que para subirlo tuviera una idea e inspiración de lo que sería el capítulo 8.

Me despido con un beso y dando las gracias por todos esos fantásticos reviews que me dejáis y todas las atertas/favoritos y, en genetal, a TODAS las lectoras :)

¡POR CIERRRTO! Tengo un blog que se llama recetasparaleer . blogspot . com y voy poniendo reseñas de los libros que me voy leyendo. Todavía está en proceso de construcción, así que no hay muchas cosas que se diga jajaja Pasaros por ahí y os hacéis seguidores :D

FOLLOW ME: SandyPattz

Robert :3


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

* * *

><p><em>Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over<em>  
><em>But had me believing it was always something that I'd done<em>  
><em>But I don't wanna live that way, reading into every word you say<em>  
><em>You said that you could let it go<em>  
><em>And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know<em>

Somebody that I used to know ― Gotye feat. Kimbra

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado casi dos semanas desde que Edward cayó encima de mí haciendo que me quedara un horrible moratón en la espalda y al fin podía ir al instituto. Habían sido unas de las peores semanas de mi vida. Es decir, yo era una chica activa que odiaba quedarse todo el día tirada en la cama sin hacer nada (Sí, soy de ese tipo de chicas) y además, ¡me había perdido muchas clases irrecuperables! No me gustaba no ir al instituto porque lo que hubiera explicado el profesor no lo repetiría expresamente para mí. Al menos Angela, Alice e incluso Edward me habían dado sus apuntes para que los copiara y así tomara más o menos el rumbo de las clases. La mayoría las tenía con alguno de los tres, pero había algunas que no. La verdad es que esos apuntes me ayudaron mucho. No, bastante. Sobre todo los de cierta persona. No, no es Angela y tampoco Alice. Joder, sí. Edward tenía unos apuntes demasiado buenos para ser verdad.<p>

Charlie y Renée se habían hecho alguna especie de alianza o algo, porque no hubo peleas (Claro que estas se terminaron en cuanto firmaron el divorcio) y si Renée se tenía que ir, dejaba a cargo a Charlie para hacerme compañía; o al revés, que era lo que había sucedido la mayor parte del tiempo. Me gustaba estar con Charlie en los pocos ratos que estaba en casa, pero mi padre tenía que echar bastantes horas extras para que la comida entrara en la casa. En definitiva, prefería estar con Charlie antes que con Renée.

Mi madre siempre hace las típicas preguntas que hacen que te sientas incómoda, aún si es queriendo o no; el caso es que lo hace y es algo que odio completamente. Casi todo el rato, cuando no estaba hablando de Phil, de su nueva casa en Jacksonville o intentando que me fuera con ella a Phoenix, parloteaba sobre cosas sin sentido. Hacía preguntas que no venían al caso, como «Bella, ¿estás tomando precauciones?» ¡Para hacer eso se necesita un chico y yo definitivamente no tenía uno! ¿Dónde tiene mi madre la cabeza? De todas formas, ella rio cuando vio mi cara colorada y siguió con «Phil y yo lo hacemos a todas horas. ¡Queremos tener un bebé cuanto antes» Y por si no estaba totalmente traumada, esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Y mi cara parecía que iba a explotar de tantos tonos de rojos que tenía en ella.

Exactamente por eso me gustaba más Charlie. Mirarlo a él es como si me viera reflejada a mí misma. Somos totalmente iguales; callados, tímidos, no nos gusta hablar de nuestros sentimientos, odiamos sentirnos incómodos, evadimos los temas personales, intentábamos no hablar de, mmm, las cosas de las que hablaba Renée a todas horas sin tapujos algunos. Qué bochorno, por favor. Mi padre, más que hablar conmigo mientras me hacía compañía y había visitas, conversaba animadamente con Emmett, Jasper (con el cual hizo muy buenas migas) y con Edward. Oh, por Dios; eso fue duro de ver. Mi padre, Charlie, el gran Jefe de Policía de Forks, hablando con el chico que había insultado a su propia hija sin haber cruzado media palabra con ella. Parecía que se le había olvidado totalmente.

De todas formas, ni Alice ni Rosalie dejaron de visitarme; solo en los dos fines de semana que habían pasado, pues decían que no querían molestar mucho. Realmente, en mi fuero interno, aceptaba que tanto Alice como Rosalie se preocuparan por mí. Vamos, ¿desde cuándo, aparte de Angela, mis padres y Phil, se han preocupado por mí? Nunca. Y que ellas lo hicieran me hizo sentir… protegida. Y quise darles una oportunidad, de verdad que sí. Pero la parte insegura ganaba por momentos a la parte sensiblera de mi cerebro.

El fin de semana había pasado mucho más rápido de lo que habían pasado las dos últimas semanas y sin explicación ninguna, el domingo por la noche no pude conciliar el sueño debido a las tormentas y truenos que había. Eso fue algo raro, ya que en Forks cuando no hay fenómenos naturales no es Forks y todas las noches llovía.

El despertador sonó, y sonó y sonó y volvió a sonar. Y todas esas veces mi mano fue a parar en el interruptor para apagarlo, pero que sonara cada dos minutos. Y sonó de nuevo. Y mi mano tocó el botón que no debía. El sonido cesó. Volví a quedarme completamente dormida.

Levanté la cabeza de golpe y enfoqué mi vista, porque para mí solo habían pasado unos pocos minutos desde cuando había apagado definitivamente el despertador. Pero resultó que no. Habían pasado cuarenta minutos. Me rasqué la cabeza con pereza y _vi_ lo que marcaba el reloj. Las 07:54. ¡Mierda! Se supone que a esta hora ya debería estar en camino al instituto. ¡Joder, la llevaba clara!

Abrí el armario a toda prisa y cogí lo primero que pillé: una camiseta amarilla de tirantas y unos pantalones vaqueros cortos que, cuando me los puse, me di cuenta de que me quedaban grandes. Pero no tenía tiempo de cambiarme. Bajé corriendo, milagrosamente sin tropezar ni caer, y abrí la alacena. Con varias barritas energéticas de muesli en el bolsillo del pantalón, salí de mi casa sin cerrar con llave. Si se enteraba Charlie me mataría. Eché a andar con paso rápido y apenas registré la mirada de regocijo que tenía la vecina de al lado. ¿Pero qué les pasa a los vecinos de hoy en día? Joder, iba tarde.

Una vez puestos mis audífonos, caí en la cuenta de que no me había peinado. Saqué mi estuche sin parar de andar (casi se me cae todo de la mochila) y cogí la gomilla para el pelo que siempre llevaba en él. De repente, se puso a llover. Entonces supe que si mi día iba a ser malo, iba a ser incluso peor.

La lluvia no comenzó a caer poco a poco, si no que la gotas de agua era goterones y caían con gran velocidad contra mí, poniéndome completamente mojada; y qué decir de las cosas de mi mochila. Todo lo que llevaba en ella quedó empapado; los libros, mi archivador, una libreta, el estuche, la agenda, la funda de las gafas, los aerosoles… ¡todo! Resoplé a la vez que rebuscaba, como podía, el maldito paraguas que siempre tenía la precaución de llevar en la mochila. Pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Cerré la mochila empapada y eché de nuevo a andar, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que llevaba una camiseta muy fina para el tiempo que hacía. Tirité, miré la hora en el móvil y en vez de andar, corrí como pude hacia el instituto. Ya iba tarde. MUY TARDE. Eran las 8:13. Quedaban dos minutos para que comenzasen las clases. Y por mucho que yo quisiera, no podía hacer nada para remediarlo: aún me quedaban casi diez minutos para llegar al instituto.

De todas formas, corrí y no paré hasta que vi el instituto frente a mí. Me había tirado todo el camino jadeando, pero no podía parar. Para cuando llegué estaba absolutamente mojada, de pies a cabeza, y jadeando en busca de aire. No sabía qué hora era, pero por el aparcamiento había algunos alumnos dando vueltas entre los coches. Me ardían los pulmones, así que me paré en mitad del carril por donde pasaban los coches. Me agaché e intenté tomar aire con todas mis fuerzas; pero mis bronquios estaban cerrados, imposibilitando la entrada del oxígeno.

Un coche tocó el claxon, alertándome y haciendo que levantase la cabeza de golpe. La puerta del copiloto se abrió primero a toda prisa y de ella salió un paraguas y vi como el objeto y la persona se acercaban a mí. Después se abrió la puerta del piloto y también avanzó hacia mí. Hice el intento de andar, pero todo lo que conseguí fue caerme al suelo. La primera persona que salió del coche se apresuró para llegar a mí y la que conducía hizo lo mismo. Llevé mis manos a la mochila para quitármela de los hombros, pero estaba agotada y parecía que ninguna parte de mí reaccionase.

―¡¿Bella?! ―Me llamó una voz cantarina. Entonces la reconocí, era Alice―. ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

―Ay, Dios, Bella ―La otra persona me llamó bastante la atención, pues no esperaba que se, mmm, preocupase más por mí.

―H-hola ―Logré articular―. E-estoy b-bien.

―No estás para nada bien, Bella. Vamos a la enfermería ―Dijo Alice.

―N-No hace falta ―Contesté.

―O vas por ti misma o te llevamos a rastras. ¡Es obvio que no estás para nada bien! ―Dijo Jasper.

―N-no quiero. De verdad. D-dejadme sola ―Pedí.

―No te vamos a dejar sola estando como estás ―Argumentó Alice.

Un móvil comenzó a sonar y Jasper se sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo.

―Oh, lo que faltaba. Es Rosalie y me pregunta donde estoy.

―Vete, Jasper. Yo me quedo con Bella todo lo que ella quiera; no te preocupes ―Le dijo.

―¡Pero mira como está! ―Se puso nervioso, lo cual me puso igual de nerviosa que él―. Apenas puede mantenerse en pie. ¿Cómo la vas a llevar a la enfermería si es necesario?

―Ya me las apañaré. Vete o llegarás más tarde de lo recomendable y entonces no te dejarán entrar. Vete, Jasper ―Añadió al ver que no se iba.

―Después os veo ―Y se fue con un trote suave.

No pude mirar a Alice a la cara. Ya no llegaba a la primera clase del día y encima había hecho que Alice tampoco fuera a su respectiva clase.

Ella se agachó a mi lado y me pasó un brazo por los hombros con bastante lentitud, probando cuánto iba a dejarle que pusiera su brazo ahí. La dejé y también le permití que me diera un abrazo. Un abrazo de verdad; no de esos que me dio cuando se despedía de mí. Pude notar que Alice estaba tensa y mucho más preocupada de lo que había estado en las dos últimas semanas. La sentí como a una amiga, una verdadera amiga. Me tranquilicé mucho y eso sirvió que no jadeara tanto. Pero aún así necesitaba mis aerosoles.

―Gracias ―Le dije, separándome un poco de ella.

―De nada, Bella ―Se puso de pie y vi que ella estaba seca. Entonces me di cuenta de que había parado de llover; aunque yo seguía igual de mojada que cuando empezó a llover―. ¿Qué te parece si esperas allí mientras que aparco mi coche? ―Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde su dedo apuntaba: un Porshe amarillo canario. Caminó hacia él, se subió y aparcó rápidamente en uno de los aparcamientos que había libre cerca de donde nos encontrábamos. Quería y tenía la intención de ponerme los aerosoles allí mismo, pero al final Alice no se fue tan lejos como para que no me viera mientras que lo hacía. Como estaba empapada, tenía la escusa perfecta para ir al baño. Cuando Alice volvió y notó el estado en el que me encontraba, dio un grito ahogado―. ¡Tienes que cambiarte de ropa o cogerás una pulmonía!

Lo que me faltaba; otra enfermedad más añadida.

No, gracias.

―No tengo ropa de recambio ―Le contesté. La ropa que me tenía que poner para hacer Educación Física estaba en mi casa porque ese día no haría ejercicio por la espalda; ya no me dolía, pero si hacía algún movimiento brusco o algo me molestaba.

―¿Y la de Educación Física? ―Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

―En mi casa. Hoy no haré ejercicio ―Le expliqué.

―¿Qué podemos hacer? Mi ropa será pequeña para que te la pongas tú ―Puso un mohín y después de estar pensando durante un rato más, se le iluminó la cara y sonrió con su característica sonrisa de duendecillo―. ¡Lo tengo! Angela tampoco te la podría dar porque ella utilizaría la suya; pero sé que Rosalie, al igual que yo, tiene una muda en su taquilla para casos de emergencia. Y este es uno de ellos.

Claro. Sí. Rosalie Hale. Sí, esa chica que es altísima, tiene curvas donde hay que tenerlas y que tiene un pecho que la mayoría de las chicas de su edad anhelan. ¡Sí! Alice quería darme la ropa de esa chica a mí, bajita, sin curvas y plana como una tabla.

―Creo que es una mala idea ―Apunté.

―¿Por qué? ―Preguntó mientras hacía un puchero.

―Porque Rosalie es Rosalie y Bella es Bella. No creo que sea una buena combinación mezclarlas.

―¡No seas tonta! Rosalie es exuberante. Tú también eres bonita, solo que una belleza que pasa más desapercibida. Sin embargo, no te preocupes por la ropa. ¡Yo me encargo!

Me dijo que la esperara en el cuarto de baño de las chicas de la primera planta y que me fuera secando con lo que pillase mientras que ella iba a la taquilla de Rosalie a por la ropa. Era obvio que eran tan amigas que se sabían las combinaciones de sus taquitas inversamente. Angela también sabía la mía y yo la de ella. Era como un pacto o algo así. Alice llegó minutos después de que yo cerrase la mochila después de haber metido los aerosoles ahí dentro. Muy contenta, con el móvil en la mano escribiendo algo sobre la pantalla táctil, sonrió feliz y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

―Rosalie me ha dicho que no pasa nada. Comprende que una emergencia es una emergencia ―Dijo conforme me empujaba a mí y a la ropa de Rosalie hasta el pequeño cubículo del baño―. Tanto ella como yo pensamos que su ropa te quedará magnifica, aunque tal vez tenga algo que hacer con el bajo de los pantalones, ya que Rosalie es un poco más alta que tú.

―¿Sólo un poco más alta que yo? ―Le pregunté retóricamente mientras que observaba atentamente la ropa: una camiseta de encaje y unos pantalones vaqueros que tenían pinta de ser ajustados.

―Oh, vamos, Bella. Calla y vístete de una vez ―Rio Alice con su risa cantarina.

Me desvestí y me sequé como pude, aunque prácticamente no fue posible porque había agua por todas partes. Me puse primero el pantalón, el cual, me quedaba un poco largo, aunque no era nada que no se pudiese arreglar; incluso me gustó el tipo de pantalón, ya que no era ni muy holgado ni demasiado apretado, como _algunas_ lo llevan que parece que van a explotar. La camiseta también me gustó cuando la vi, pero no tanto cuando me la puse. Es decir, era bonita; pero se me veía toda la piel y, para mejorarlo todo, llevaba un sujetador de color oscuro, haciendo que se me notase la piel incluso más.

―Alice ―La llamé―, ¿te puedo decir una cosa?

―Por supuesto.

―Soy tímida. Demasiado para mi bien.

―¿Y eso a qué viene ahora? ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! ―Exclamó.

―Pues esta camiseta. Enseña demasiado para mi bien mental. ¿A caso no sabes que el 99'9 % de los alumnos de Forks son unos pervertidos? Y, aunque no reparen en mí usualmente, con esto lo harán. Créeme.

―¡Y todavía no he terminado contigo! ―¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso?―. Tengo que dejarte es-pec-ta-cu-lar.

―¿Se puede saber para qué? ―Pregunté, rayando la histeria.

―Sal y te lo explico.

Hice lo que me dijo e inmediatamente hizo que me sentase sobre el brillante suelo del cuarto de baño; se puso frente a mí y escarbó durante unos minutos en su mochila hasta que sacó un pequeño neceser. Entré en pánico. ¿Iba a hacer lo que creía que iba a hacer? ¡Oh, Dios, no! Me explicó que debía verme maravillosa para sorprender a algunos chicos del instituto, que al final acabaría sintiéndome guapa y eso conllevaría a una satisfacción inigualable y cosas por el estilo; aunque seguramente iría con segundas intenciones. Quise negarme, de verdad que sí, pero no sirvió de nada para cuando Alice puso esa carita de chucho apaleado. Siempre me he sentido débil frente a esos tipos de expresiones.

Eso sí, le rogué que no hiciera con mi cara nada ostentoso.

Y aunque parezca un milagro, lo hizo; solo aplicó un poco de lápiz de ojos, rímel y un poco de sombras para mis párpados. Según Alice, me veía genial y me preguntó por la supuesta satisfacción.

―¿Sinceramente? Me siento igual que antes ―Me encogí de hombros.

Alice rodó los ojos y me preguntó por mi siguiente clase; resultó que coincidíamos en esa, así que iríamos juntas hacia el aula. Pero me entró la timidez y me paré súbitamente frente a la puerta del baño. No, no podía hacerlo, para nada. No podría soportar que todos los babosos me miraran fijamente y que las chicas hicieran algo en consecuencia por _robarle_ las miradas de sus novios o chicos que le gusta. No, seguramente hablarían sobre mí y sobre lo patética que parezco o algo así. Aquí la gente es muy cruel.

―Alice, no puedo.

―Claro que puedes, campeona.

―La gente…

―Escúchame bien con las orejas, Isabella Swan. ¡¿Desde cuándo te ha importado que hablen de ti?! Llevo años observándote de lejos y sé que eres muy fuerte, tan fuerte como para replicar o para enfrentarte contra la persona que se mete contigo. Así que ahora no me vengas con eso de que la gente te va a criticar. ¡Por Dios! ¿Tú? ¿Preocupándote por nimiedades como esas? Ni de coña. Así que vas a salir fuera ahora mismo con la cabeza bien alta a mi lado y con orgullo. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

―Como el agua ―Le sonreí como agradecimiento. Alice es la típica chica que siempre, siempre te anima; diga lo que diga y haga lo que haga.

Sonó el timbre, alertándonos.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra próxima clase. Hablamos de cosas normales, y noté como nuestro vínculo se hacía un poco más fuerte. No es que ya la considerase como una _amiga_ porque ese término es demasiado falso, trivial y trillado como para colocársela a una persona con la que recién estás comenzando a conocerla. Tampoco es que no quisiera que Alice no fuera mi amiga, pero sí una conocida; pero tenía miedo. Porque me había llevado muchos palos en la vida y en esos momentos no estaba mentalmente preparada para otro golpe.

Conversamos de nosotras, pero sin profundizar, y también de lo patético y sin gracia que era el color de las paredes de los pasillos del instituto. Le agradecí internamente que no tocase el tema de lo ocurrido por la mañana, porque no tenía ganas de evadir las preguntas o incluso de, en un hipotético caso, de contestar la verdad. Nuestra relación había ido un paso adelante por lo ocurrido; sin embargo, no me apetecía contarle el por qué. Intuía que Alice era algo _cotilla _―en plan sin ser entrometida, de estas que te sacan hasta cuántas veces haces pipí―, sino más bien de las que ansían conocer a las personas, estaba llena y rebosante de curiosidad. O al menos eso era lo que transmitían sus acciones y la emoción de su voz.

En el pasillo, la gran mayoría de estudiantes nos estaban mirando; pero no sabía si se fijaban en Alice, en mi ropa o en que Alice y yo hablábamos y caminábamos juntas a nuestra próxima clase. Lo ignoraba, la verdad. El que me mirasen como lo hacían me ponía nerviosa y de mal humor; es decir, no es que yo era egocéntrica o algo parecido, pero si algo son los alumnos de Forks, son bastante descarados. No les importa para nada quedarse con la boca abierta de impresión o repasarte con los ojos de arriba abajo sin ningún miramiento. _Eso_ era lo que me ponía nerviosa; que todos los babosos me miraran así. Era demasiado asqueroso para la salud física y mental.

A mitad del camino, nos encontramos con Rosalie, que iba en dirección contraria a su respectiva clase.

―¡Hey, Bella! Te ves genial ―Saludó.

―Lo dudo ―Le contesté con franqueza.

―No seas tonta. Mi ropa te queda como si la hubiesen hecho expresamente para ti ―Rio con alegría. Esperaba que lo hiciera con ironía, en plan para dejarme claro que me la dejaba porque Alice la había puesto en un compromiso y que me quedaba horrorosamente mal. Pero no, fue todo lo contrario. Me sorprendió.

―Da igual lo que digas, no se lo va a creer. Es terca como una mula ―Dijo Alice antes de que yo pudiera abrir la boca―. ¡Créeme, ya lo he intentado!

―Debes de tener más autoestima en ti misma ―Respondió Rosalie con una sonrisa algo tímida.

―No seamos tontas, Rosalie. Mírate a ti y luego mírame a mí ―Rodé los ojos.

―¡De eso nada! No voy a permitir que pienses así ―Exclamaron las dos a la vez.

―Vale, vale ―Levanté mis dos manos al pecho intentado excusarme.

Nos despedimos de ella y continuamos con nuestro camino.

La clase anterior la daba con Angela y la siguiente también, así que estaría extrañada por no haberme visto en la hora anterior, ya que esa noche la había llamado para decirle que reanudaría las clases. Por lo que cuando llegué con Alice y nos dirigimos juntas hacia donde ella se encontraba, noté que su mirada pasaba de la preocupación al alivio, y después a la sorpresa. Sí, Angela podía ser como un libro abierto cuando hablamos de sus emociones.

―Bells, ¿qué te ha pasado en la hora anterior? Creía que te había pasado algo malo ―Me saludó y cuando se dio cuenta de que Alice estaba a mi lado añadió―. Hola, Alice.

―¿Qué tal, Angela?

Me dirigió una mirada de impaciencia.

―Es una historia bastante larga como para contártela ahora ―Suspiré.

―Está bien.

Alice se fue a su sitio alegando que tenía que hablar con su compañero sobre una cosa; no le di importancia, así que miré a Angela e intenté relatarle por qué había llegado tarde a clase, pero el profesor nos mandó a todos a sentarnos en nuestros sitios y que nos callásemos. Antes de nada, abrí la mochila, saqué la agenda ―que seguía mojada― y cogí uno de los papeles que había en su interior. Me fui hacia la mesa del profesor cuando me nombró y le entregué la justificación de mis ausencias.

―Vaya, Isabella, has estado faltando mucho ―Me dijo el profesor.

―Lo sé ―Me limité a contestar.

―Debes saber que por un simple hematoma en la espalda no tienes por qué faltar a clase…

¿Pero este hombre de qué iba? ¡¿Un simple moratón?! Un _simple…_ ¡Venga ya!

―Usted no ha tenido lo que yo he tenido ―Le contesté con algo de irritación.

―¿Le estás replicando al profesor? ―Todos los alumnos se callaron de sopetón y uno comenzó a decir algo como «uhhhh», para que luego alguien chistara; no sé si fue porque el chico era un estúpido o porque el que lo había hecho se quería enterar de la conversación.

Antes de que pudiese contestar, el profesor añadió:

―El silencio otorga, señorita Swan. Quiero que para mañana me traigas una redacción de 500 palabras sobre el respeto.

―Pero…

―Disculpe, profesor ―Dijo, sorprendentemente, la voz de Alice.

―Nosotros estábamos allí y vimos lo que pasó. También lo que ha tenido en la espalda y le podemos asegurar que a Bella le ha sido imposible salir de la cama ―Espera, ¿ese que acababa de defenderme era Edward Cullen? Sí, claro y yo vivo en Londres.

Los miré a los dos sin entender nada. Lo peor era que, conociendo a este profesor, también les pusiera un castigo como consecuencia.

―Vaya. Mis tres mejores alumnos se han confabulado… ―Fijó la mirada en cada uno de nosotros, intentando intimidarnos―. Quedaros después de clase, por favor.

Puf. Cuando un profesor pronuncia esas palabras solo puede significar algo malo. Y el castigo se iba a convertir de una redacción a algo mucho peor.

Nos sentamos en nuestras sillas y el profesor comenzó con la lección del día. Mientras tanto, yo pensaba en lo que habían hecho dos de los Cullen. No sabía si Edward lo había hecho porque Alice lo había obligado o algo así, pero había algo en Edward que no me convencía; él estaba con Tanya Denali, ¿se necesita algo más para que un chico te caiga mal? Yo creo que esa justificación, ese nombre, es suficiente para no poder tragar a Edward. ¿A caso el chico este no se daba cuenta de lo cruel que era su _novia_? Eso sería algo que nunca podría ni llegaría a entender.

La clase se pasó muy lenta, pero al fin se terminó y el profesor pondría nuestra «condena». Dios quisiera que no fuera nada ni muy grande ni muy raro de hacer. Porque conociendo a los profesores te pueden mandar a hacer cualquier cosa rara que jamás hayas hecho.

―Bien ―Se aclaró la garganta y empezó con su discurso―. Quiero que los tres juntos me hagáis un trabajo sobre el respeto.

―¿Respeto?

―Perdón, me he expresado mal. Quiero una redacción de 500 palabras sobre el _respeto_ individualmente y después quiero que trabajéis juntos y me hagáis un pequeño trabajillo sobre la asignatura.

Empezó a ponernos todo tipo de reglas y de condiciones; todo lo que teníamos que poner y todo lo que no hacía falta; sobre cuántas hojas había que hacerlo, con índice, portada y con la página de internet donde cogimos la información. Total, un trabajo como Dios manda sobre toda la Literatura que habíamos dado durante el año escolar, desde septiembre hasta la fecha.

Simplemente maravilloso.

―Agradezco lo que habéis intentado hacer, pero mirad lo que habéis conseguido. Si no os hubieseis metido solo tendría que hacer una redacción ―Musité.

―No te preocupes, Bella. Lo haremos con gusto, ¿verdad, Edward? ―Le dio un codazo a su hermano, el cual tecleaba algo en su móvil.

―Sí, Bella. Es algo así como una disculpa por todo lo pasado ―¿Esa frase llevaba doble significado o yo me estaba volviendo loca y veía cosas donde no las había?

―¿Me estás volviendo a pedir perdón? ―Fruncí el ceño y me volví hacia él.

―¿Quién? ¿Yo? ―Se señaló a sí mismo con las cejas alzadas.

Rodé los ojos y le pregunté a Alice:

―¿Cuándo podéis quedar para hacer el trabajo? ―Quería quitármelo de encima lo antes posible, ya que era para el lunes que viene. Al menos había sido _considerado_ con la fecha de entrega.

―Estoy disponible el fin de semana ―Dijo Alice.

―Yo he quedado con Tanya… ―¿Por qué no me sorprende esa respuesta?

―Le dices que no puedes y se acabó. ¿O también vas a dejar plantada a Bella con el trabajo?

―No sabes cómo se pone cuando le cancelo algún plan…

―¡Pues la mandas a la mierda y todos felices! ―Las miradas de los alumnos del pasillo se volvieron hacia ella, pues no había sido un _gritito de nada_, no había sido bastante _alto._ Me sonrojé y le dirigí una mirada furibunda a Edward.

―¿Y ahora qué te hecho yo a ti, Bella? ―Preguntó a la vez que suspiraba.

―No sabes lo que le estás haciendo. A mí no me importa que no quieras hacer esto, pero ten algo de consideración por tu hermana ―Avancé unos pasos, pero me volví y entrecerré los ojos―. Y has hecho algo malo: has devuelto toda la atención de nuevo sobre mí.

…

La siguiente hora pasó rápida, sin nada que mencionar. Me senté al lado de Angela, como siempre, pero no tuve ocasión para contarle todo lo que había sucedido debido a la constante cháchara del profesor. Así que nada más que sonó el timbre del final de la clase, se giró hacia mí y casi me suplicó que se lo contase. Anduvimos juntas hasta la cafetería y mientras tanto yo le relataba desde cuando me había quedado dormida hasta cuando Alice y Edward me habían defendido en clase.

Cuando acabé, Angela no podía evitar que la sorpresa se plasmara en su rostro.

―Dios, Bella…

―No digas nada. Estoy de un humor de perros ―La previne antes de que dijera todas sus tontería sobre los Cullen y todas esas cosas.

―Eres muy afortunada, Bella.

―¿Yo? ¿Afortunada? ¿Qué has desayunado esta mañana que te ha sentado mal, Angela? ―Le pregunté mientras ponía mi mano en su frente.

―¡Quita, tonta! ―Rio y me apartó la mano de la frente―. Deberías haberme llamado y yo hubiera ido en un periquete a recogerte.

―Sí, claro ―Rodé los ojos―. Lo pintas todo muy bonito últimamente. ¿Por qué será? ―Intenté desviar el tema de mi persona hasta su relación con Ben, pero Angela era experta en saber cuando yo cambiaba de tema; no tenía nada que hacer contra ella, por lo que suspiré―. ¿Por un chico llamado Ben Cheney?

―Puede ser, no te lo voy a negar ―Admitió―. En serio, Bella. Mírate. Todas las chicas te están envidiando con esa ropa y por la amistad que hay entre tú y los Cullen. Todos sabemos que los Cullen son algo así como inalcanzables para simples personas como nosotras.

―Ang, no seas tonta…

Iba a añadir un comentario más, pero de repente una presión cayó sobre mis hombros, alarmándome. Pude notar cómo Angela también se tensaba y me di cuenta de que ella también tenía el otro brazo del chico en sus hombros. Me giré y vi al culpable. Emmett.

―Hey, Emmett —Saludé.

―¿Qué tal estáis, chicas? Venía para hablar con vosotras ―Admitió después de que Angela le saludara tímidamente.

―¿Para qué? ―Le pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

―Los chicos estaban hablando sobre invitaros a comer a nuestra mesa ―Sobra decir que Angela abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Tan raro era comer con unos supuestos amigos? ¡Oh, Dios! Me olvidaba que estoy hablando de los Cullen y Hale (nótese el sarcasmo)―, pero como todos son tan cobardes diciendo que ninguna de las dos aceptaría porque Bella es como una muñequita tan frágil y cariñosa… ―Entramos a la cafetería y no pude evitar reír ante el comentario de Emmett.

―¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? ¿Decían eso de mí? ¿Lo de muñequita frágil y cariñosa? ―Volví a reír con ganas. Dios, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

―Bueeeeeno, puede que lo exagerara un poco, pero básicamente sí, lo estaban diciendo ―Se unió a mí con sus risas―. Así que, ¿qué decís?

―Agradezco mucho vuestra invitación ―Comentó Angela―, pero voy a comer con mi novio.

No sabía si era verdad o no, porque Angela es como una veleta: o está con Ben o está conmigo, no hay más. Así que supuse que solo lo hacía para que yo pasara más tiempo con ellos. ¿Pero qué se traía esta niña entre manos?

―Hay que disfrutar cada segundo con tu pareja; di que sí, Angela ―Le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que se sonrojara. Rio con fuerza―. ¿Qué me dices de ti, chati?

―¿Qué me has llamado? ―Le pregunté, con la risa a punto de salir de la garganta.

―Chati ―Se encogió de hombros y nos dirigimos hacia la mesa donde estaban todos sentados. Menos Edward, claro, que estaba con su magnífica Tanya. Estará muy entretenido con ella, porque no había venido a molestarme ni una sola vez en las tres horas y pico que llevaba en el instituto; todo un récord―. Por cierto, te ves muy bien con esa ropa.

―Es de Rosalie. Esta mañana me ha pillado la tormenta y no he cogido un paraguas. Así que te puedes hacer una idea de lo que me ha pasado ―Le conté―. Si no fuera por Alice, estaría aún con mi ropa. ¡Echo de menos mi sudadera!

Emmett rio alegre.

―Hola ―saludé en cuanto llegué a la mesa.

―¡Hola! ―Contestaron a la vez.

―¿Qué estabas diciendo a Bella para que se riera tanto, Emmett? ―Cuestionó Alice, con una ceja alzada.

―¡Le he puesto un mote! ―Dijo feliz, como un niño en la mañana de Navidad.

―¿Y cuál es? ―Preguntó Jasper con algo de miedo.

―¡Chati! Es genial ―Rosalie se atragantó con su bebida y las carcajadas de los presentes no se hicieron esperar; eran contagiosas, no pude evitar unirme a ellos. Se sentía… bien; aunque no lo quisiera admitir.

―¡Hey! ¿De qué os reís tanto? ―La voz de Edward me sobresaltó y dejé de respirar casi al instante. Jadeé un poco y todos me miraron con prudencia―. Mmm…

―Emmett le ha puesto un mote a Bella. ¿Adivinas?

―Conociendo a Emmett, será una burrada de las suyas.

―¡Chati! ―Y las risas no se hicieron esperar. Me reí con timidez esta vez, porque ya me estaba empezando a incomodar. Parecía que era algún chiste privado de los cinco. Ahora me sentía fuera de lugar.

¿Yo? ¿Cambios de humor? Tss.

―Creo que mejor me voy —Murmuré y antes de que se dieran cuenta cogí mi mochila, la cual había dejado en el suelo, y salí escopetada por la puerta. Escuché como me llamaban, pero los ignoré a todos y continué mi camino hacia los cuartos de baños.

Pero la odiosa de Tanya Denali hizo acto de presencia.

―Vaya, vaya. Mira a quién tenemos aquí ―Dijo con desprecio―. ¿No te cansas de ser tan rata?

―¿No sabes decir otra cosa que no sea «rata» o «friki» o «nerd»? ¿No sabes que hay que leer para tener más vocabulario? ―Me defendí.

―¿Quién te crees que eres, rarita? Por mucho que me insultes no lograrás ser como yo. Aunque lo desees con todas tus fuerzas ―Se acercó hacia mí y me cogió la muñeca; apretó fuertemente y supe que, conociendo mi piel, más tarde me saldría un moratón.

―¿Ser como tú? Ni en sueños.

―Ya sé por dónde vas, idiota. Quieres hacerte la dulce y tierna chica delante de mi chico para ganártelo, ¿no es así? No eres más que una infantil, sin nadie que te quiera. Quieres llamar la atención porque tu padre está demasiado ocupado en la comisaría _trabajando_ tanto para verte lo menos posible. Eres una malnacida, fuiste un error y ni tu propia madre te quiere. ―Sin poder remediarlo y dándole toda la satisfacción que podía conseguir de mí, empecé a llorar―. Así que intentas ganarte a Eddie haciéndote la mártir. ¡Pequeña puta! ¿No ves que está rendido por mí y hace todo lo que yo quiero, sin preguntas? ¡Nunca se fijará en ti, mierda! ¡Eres una mierda! ―Gritó e intentó cogerme de los pelos, pero una voz detrás de nosotras la congeló. Y ¿qué puedo decir? A mí también.

―¡Tanya! ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? ―Gritó Edward. Creo que el pobre estaba entrando en pánico.

―¡Eddie! No es lo que parece. ¡Ella empezó a agredirme! ―Argumentó inútilmente. La mirada fría de Edward podría congelar a cualquiera―. ¡Te lo he estado diciendo todo este tiempo! ¡Ella es una hija de puta! ¡Me acosa y no me deja en paz durante los cambios de clase!

Vi como Edward cambiaba su expresión, de una fría e inexpresiva a una de reconocimiento y calidez. Entendí que todo se había ido por la borda y que estaba de lado de Tanya.

Pero lo que dijo a continuación me dejó anonadada.

―No te atrevas a llamarla así ―Gruñó.

―¿Qué pasa, Eddie? ―Soltó lágrimas de cocodrilo―. ¡Te has dejado embaucar por esta zorra!

―¡Tanya, te lo digo en serio! ¡Para ya de una puta vez! ―Siseó. Edward me rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos y nos dirigió a otro sitio en el que no estuviera Tanya Denali.

―Pero…

―¡Ya está todo dicho, Tanya! ―Rugió en mitad del pasillo.

Aún estaba en shock, las lágrimas habían cesado y seguía sin creérmelo. ¿Edward, el manipulado por su novia, me había defendido ante ella? Ay, Dios. La que había liado. _Por favor, que no rompan_, rogué en silencio. Porque si rompía, había una cosa era segura: todas las culpas irían hacia mí, sin yo haber hecho nada. ¿Había alguien para confirmarlo? Tanya no cuenta y de mi boca no saldría nada; sería su palabra contra la mía. Y ganaría ella, por supuesto. ¿En qué me había metido?

Edward paró y abrió las puertas del gimnasio. ¿Por qué siempre acaba aquí, quisiera o no? Este lugar se estaba convirtiendo en algo raro, un lugar de peregrinación; de esos en los que tienes que pasar sí o sí al menos una vez en tu vida. Sabía que mis pensamientos no tenían nada que ver con lo que quería verdaderamente expresar, pero lo ocurrido me había embutido el cerebro, imposibilitando que pensara con claridad.

Sin hablar todavía, Edward soltó mi cintura solo para coger mi mano. ¿Qué le pasaba a este? A veces no entendía el comportamiento de los humanos.

Nos sentamos en las gradas en un silencio incómodo. Edward apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, se cogió la cabeza y, si era posible, se despeinó aún más su pelo. Algún día pasaría mi mano por él.

¿Pero qué demonios estás pensando, Bella?

Seguimos en silencio, cuando Edward lo rompió.

―Lo siento ―Su voz sonaba ahogada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Lo que me faltaba.

Sin embargo, no sabía por qué se disculpaba esta vez. ¿Sería por lo de la primera vez, por lo del mensaje? ¿Por llamar a mi casa? ¿Por hacer que me cabreara con todo el mundo? ¿Por caerse encima de mí? Había muchos porqués.

―¿Por qué? ―Pregunté con curiosidad. Una cosa es que no aceptara sus disculpas y otra cosa muy diferente era no escuchar porqué pedía perdón.

―Por todo ―Suspiró―. Sé que no te caigo precisamente bien, pero te debo al menos una disculpa por todo lo que… te he hecho. De verdad, Bella, que aquella vez en el parque no quería decir lo que dije.

Me entró pena y todo al ver su fachada de tristeza. Pero era por Tanya, seguro. Sorbí mi nariz y me restregué debajo de los ojos para quitar los posibles restos de maquillaje.

―Supongamos que creo, ¿vale? Quiero saber por qué lo hiciste.

―No lo sé, pero no quería herirte. Te lo juro por mi colección de discos clásicos ―Ouch. Esto iba en serio; yo no juraba por mis libros más sagrados por una simple tontería―. Supongo que me dejé llevar por Tanya, o algo así. Pero te aseguro que no pienso que seas nada de esas cosas.

―¿De verdad? ―Pregunté con escepticismo, cuando en realidad habría querido decir «que te den».

―En serio ―Suspiró de nuevo y se frotó los ojos con desesperación―. Intenté disculparme con todos, contigo, con Alice y con Rosalie, e incluso con Emmett. Pero nadie quería hablar conmigo, excepto Jasper. Así que decidí que podría vivir con el rechazo de mis hermanos, pero no con el de una chica que no conocía de nada. Yo no soy así.

―Alice intentó excusarte, ¿lo sabes?

―Alice es muy buena, aunque muy dura. Pero sí, lo supuse, porque yo habría hecho por ella lo mismo ―Sonrió débilmente―. Intenté hablar contigo llamando a tu casa, pero ya se lo habías contado a tu padre, el cual es otro hueso duro de roer… Y entonces cogiste el teléfono y me diste un corte impresionante. Me quedé en shock y con el teléfono en la mano durante un rato.

No pude evitar reír un poco. Se lo merecía. Digo, que le colgase, no mi risa.

―¿Qué explicación tienes para la famosa caída? Nos ha traído muchos problemas ―Le comenté.

―Se me desanudó el cordón del zapato, lo pisé y allí estabas tú, en el momento y en el lugar equivocado. Por eso también me disculpo ―Se sonrojó un poco―. ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?

Iba a contestarle el típico «ya lo estás haciendo, pero pregunta», cuando noté una vibración en el bolsillo del pantalón.

―Espera un momento, mi madre me está llamando ―Fruncí el ceño por décimo octava vez en el día y presioné el botón de aceptar llamada―. ¿Hola? ¿Mamá? ¿Pasa algo malo? Nunca llamas cuando estoy en el instituto ―Comencé a bajar las escaleras y me paré cuando llegué a la pista de baloncesto.

―_¡Ay, cariño! ¡Es algo tan importante que me daba igual si te pillaba en una clase! ¡Me acabo de enterar y eres la primera a la que se lo voy a contar! ¡Es algo tan… impresionante que aún no me lo creo! _―Renée casi chillaba por el altavoz. Su entusiasmo era tanto que terminó por pegárseme.

―¡Seguro que es alguna de tus estupideces! Te he dicho que no me llames para contarme cotilleos de la clase de yoga, mamá ―Rodé los ojos y sonreí―. Va, en serio. ¿Te has comprado algo nuevo de Michael Jackson? Sabes que me encanta, pero tampoco está la cosa como para comprar nada de colección. Y, quiero que sepas que si lo has comprado, me pertenece a mí, señora Dwyer ―Bromeé.

―_¡Eso se sabe más que sobra, cariño! Pero no, ¡es algo muchísimo más importante! _

―Sabes que no se me dan bien las adivinanzas, mamá. ¡Dímelo de una vez por todas! ¡Vaaaamoooos! ―Gimoteé, pues mi madre estaba respirando profundamente.

―_¡Isabella Marie Swan, estoy embarazada!_

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

¡Chán, chán, chán! ¿Qué tal os ha parecido este capítulo? Las cosas van avanzando poquito a poco, no me gusta adelantar mucho las cosas y que todo quede ahí, agolpado y sin coherencia. Debo decir que este capítulo ha salido de la nada, prácticamente: porque pasé de no tener NADA de inspiración a casi escribir dos capítulos de esta historia :) Tengo varias ideas ya en mente, pero todavía vais a tener que esperar. Tengo escrito el 8, pero hasta que no tenga el 9 casi o entero, no publico. ¡Y ya sé lo que va a pasar en el nueve! jojojo

Por cierto, os tengo que decir que, según mis cálculos, no va a tener más de 16-17 capítulos, quiero que sea cortita :3

El siguiente cap. está muy emocionante (a mi parecer) y seguramente el 9 será muy asadsfdgadfdhk (por lo menos para mí xD) Tendréis que esperar.

¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis dejado! ¿Creéis que será posible alcanzar los 55? jajaja Lo aprecio un montón *-*

Os dejo, y espero que tengais noticias de mí próximamente. El otro día actualicé Hold my Hand, ¡que ya iba siendo hora!

Sandy.

PD: Twitter SandyPattz y Tumblr sandypattz . tumblr . com ! :D


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

* * *

><p><em>Nobody said it was easy.<em>

* * *

><p>―¡¿QUÉ?! ―Grité a todo pulmón y la sonrisa que se me instaló en la cara fue tan grande que me llegaba hasta las orejas―. ¡Eso es genial, mamá! ¿De cuánto estás?<p>

Mientras que mi madre hablaba, las lágrimas de felicidad acudieron a mis ojos y comencé a dar pequeños saltitos, de esos que daba Alice cuando estaba muy emocionada. Así estaba yo, con la certeza de que dentro de unos meses más tendría un hermanito del que cuidar. ¡Era tan fantástico! Uno de mis sueños se haría realidad, alegrándonos la vida a todos nosotros. Pensé en el nombre que le pondrían, su parecido a mí o a mi madre, sus ojitos, su escaso pelo y ¡en un millón de cosas más! Pero estaba tan contenta por mi madre y por Phil, se lo merecían de verdad.

―_El médico me ha dicho que estoy de un par de meses, así que todavía me quedan unos meses para ver su preciosa carita. ¡Estoy tan feliz, Bella! No te puedes hacer una idea, cariño. _

―Mamá, ¡a mí sí que me has hecho feliz! ―Me sorbí la nariz y deslicé el dedo índice por debajo de mis ojos, para quitarme los posibles restos de rímel debido a las gotitas saladas―. ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir a Phil? ¡A partir de ahora tienes que llamarme a diario!

―_Te lo prometo, Bella. ¡No! Le he dicho por teléfono que tengo algo que hablar con él, algo muy urgente… _

―Fijo que lo has asustado ―Reí y mis saltos fueron en aumentos. Joder, quería tirarme así toda una vida, con ese subidón de adrenalina.

―_No te puedes hacer una idea; se ha quedado en silencio y en seguida ha puesto una escusa para colgar. ¡Pobre! _

―Tengo tantas ganas de verlo… o verla. ―Volví a chillar y a reír. Me importaba muy poco que en esos momentos me mandasen a callar, porque no lo haría―. ¿Qué crees que es?

―_Que venga sano y que sea lo que Dios quiera. _

―Pues sí. ¿Se lo puedo contar a Esme y a Carlisle? ―Pregunté.

―_La voy a llamar, así que como quieras. Tengo el número de su casa apuntado en algún lugar ―_Rio―. _Te tengo que dejar, cariño. Acabo de entrar al centro comercial. ¡Hoy toca compras! _

―Está bien, mamá. Te llamaré luego. ¡Te quiero mucho! Transmítele todo mi amor, eh.

―_No lo dudes ni un segundo, cariño. Te queremos. _

La comunicación se cortó para dejar paso a más pequeños gritos y saltitos. Era una sorpresa que no me esperaba para nada. ¿Veis? Este tipo de noticias que no te esperas para nada son las que más me gustan, no regalos ostentosos. ¡Palabras y acciones! ¡Como que iba a tener un hermano! ¿No puede ser eso más perfecto? Lo cuidaría con todo mi ser y sería el hermano o hermana más mimado del mundo.

―Hey, Bella ―Llamó Edward, mientras bajaba por las escaleras de la grada. Supuse que se habría enterado de toda la conversación por mis gritos―. ¿Pasa algo?

―¡Sí, sí, sí, sí! ¡Mi madre está embarazada! ―Le conté y, en un acto de desesperada euforia, le eché los brazos al cuello y le abracé―. ¡Estoy tan, tan, tan, tan contenta que no puedo expresarlo con palabras!

Edward me respondió al abrazo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Eso se sintió… raro.

―¡Eso es maravilloso! ―Dijo con una sonrisa sincera―. Me alegro mucho por tu madre y, por supuesto, por ti.

―Si te digo la verdad, uno de mis sueños que creía imposible era tener un hermano pequeño ―Admití.

―¿Por qué? ―Preguntó.

Le iba a contestar con una evasiva cuando sentí que la puerta del gimnasio se cerraba con un fuerte estropicio. Edward levantó la cabeza de mi hombro y miró hacia allí; pude notar como la tensión iba en aumento, tanto que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Me giré y vi a Jessica Stanley y a Mike Newton parados como un pasmarote frente a la puerta. Me sonrojé y me separé rápidamente de Edward. Subí las escaleras a trompicones para coger mi mochila y pasé junto a los dos séquitos de Tanya ―porque así lo eran los dos― y me fui a cualquier otro lugar en el que no hubiera algún Cullen, Hale o cualquier otro alumno.

Saqué mi móvil y vi que ya se iba a terminar el descanso, por lo que me dirigí a mi siguiente clase. Era biología y, como habré dicho ya alguna vez, no era exactamente mi materia preferida. Y el profesor aún tenía que decir con quién íbamos en el tan _ansiado_ proyecto de Biología. Tenía tanta mala suerte que seguramente me tocaría con _esa persona. _Pero nada ni nadie me quitaría mi euforia. Sonriente, me metí en el aula y esperé pacientemente a que cada alumno ocupara sus respectivos asientos.

El profesor entró y justo detrás de él, Edward. Dirigió una mirada hacia mí, me sonrió tímidamente y me vocalizó «perdón». ¿Otra vez queriéndose lamentar? Esta vez tenía que decir que él no había hecho nada; había sido yo la que había empezado el abrazo, él había respondido a un abrazo amistoso y justo ahí entraron Mike y Jessica. Nadie tenía culpa, excepto que seguramente la más cotilla y el más cabrón esparcirían rumores falsos sobre mí. Vaya por Dios (nótese el sarcasmo).

―Bueno, chicos, como ya sabéis y como yo os he estado comentando, haremos un trabajo de grupo de Biología. Ya expliqué de qué iría el trabajo, así que no hace falta que lo vuelva a repetir, ¿no? ―Unos negaron con la cabeza y los otros pasaron del tema―. Bien, aquí van las parejas ―Comenzó a decir los nombres de mis compañeros, uno por uno, y cada vez había menos gente con la que podría haberme emparejado el profesor. ¿El karma estaba en mi contra por haber hecho algo malo? ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer aquello?―. Isabella Swan con Edward Cullen ―Mierda.

Mierda.

Y otra vez mierda.

Pero mirándolo por el lado bueno, podrían haberme emparejado con un alumno que no hiciera nada y se limitase a dejarme todo el trabajo a mí. Mi madre me solía decir «más vale lo malo conocido que lo bueno por conocer», así que aceptaría a Edward y me esforzaría al máximo. Ya sabía cómo trabajaba Edward, ya que durante todos los días que no había estado yendo al instituto me había dejado sus apuntes; sabía cómo se manejaba.

―Hey, compañera ―Saludó de nuevo Edward.

―Hola ―Le contesté y me prometí a mí misma que haría todo lo posible por no sacar mi lado irritable cada vez que él estaba a mi alrededor―. Me vas a tener que disculpar, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que es el trabajo.

―No pasa nada. Es muy fácil.

―Claro, fácil para alguien a quien saca buenas notas y le gusta la materia, ¿no?

―Exactamente ―Rio―. Vamos allá. ¿Tú estabas el día en el nos dijo lo del trabajo?

―Sí. Que él elegiría los compañeros de proyecto y que podríamos hacer cualquier tipo de trabajo mientras que lo que hagamos esté en el libro. ¿Has pensado en algo?

―La verdad es que sí ―Un débil sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas.

―Por favor, Edward, dime que no es sobre el cuerpo humano ni de las células. Me moriría del aburrimiento y no conocería a mi hermano.

Edward bufó y rio.

―Pensaba que me tenías más estima, Bella ―Abrió el libro por una página y su cuaderno de notas―. ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos de la genética?

―¿No has podido escoger un tema más difícil? ―Le pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

―Mmm ―Se sonrojó―. Pues entonces…

―¿Y si cogemos un poco de todos los temas de Biología? ―Pregunté.

―Eso estaría genial.

Estuvimos lo que quedaba de clase seleccionando las cosas que investigaríamos de cada tema. Sería fácil, me había dado cuenta de que Edward le gustaba mucho la Biología y que se sabía, prácticamente, todo el libro de memoria, así que no tendría muchas complicaciones en la nota gracias a este trabajo. El proyecto, en sí, no nos quedaría muy largo ni tampoco muy escaso de información, por lo que no me tendría que preocupar por esta asignatura en lo que quedaba de curso.

El timbre sonó y nos apresuramos en guardar nuestras cosas.

―¿Cuándo podríamos hacerlo? ―Inquirí, echándome la mochila al hombro.

―No sé. Tenemos que hacer también el otro trabajo de Literatura ―Suspiró.

―Es lo que digo yo: no sé para qué os metisteis ―Murmuré, dirigiéndome a la puerta con Edward a mi lado―. ¿Puedes esta tarde?

―Veré lo que puedo hacer ―Aceptó con una sonrisa―. Vamos a Educación Física.

Nos mantuvimos callados hasta que él volvió a hablar.

―Te ves bien con esa ropa.

―Uhm, gracias ―Me sonrojé―. Esta mañana ha habido un altercado y Alice le ha tenido que pedir a Rosalie que me deje su ropa de emergencias.

―Deberías vestirte así más a menudo ―Ahora le tocó a él que la sangre subiera a sus mejillas.

―Todos me han dicho eso, pero prefiero seguir con mi línea de sudaderas.

Entramos a los respectivos vestuarios y nos fuimos cada uno a donde nos tocaba. No me cambié de ropa, por lo que abrí mi taquilla, metí la mochila y saqué los dos justificantes ante la atenta mirada de todas las chicas que se estaban cambiando. Por suerte, Tanya no estaba por allí, así que no quise tentar a la suerte y salí antes de que llegara; y si ya estaba en las pistas, allí ya habría gente. De todas formas, ¿qué más me iba a hacer? Aparte del tirón de muñeca que me había dado, claro. Igualmente, estuviéramos o no frente al director le plantaría cara y le contestaría, como casi siempre hacía.

Cuando salí fue Alice a la persona que vi, junto con Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Edward. Repasé con la mirada toda la cancha de baloncesto y me fijé que Tanya estaba en medio de un corrillo de niñas pijas con lágrimas de cocodrilo en sus mejillas. Genial.

Me dirigí hacia Angela, la cual estaba en las gradas con Ben.

―Hola, chicos ―Saludé.

―Hey, Bella ―Saludaron―. ¿Es cierto eso que dicen?―A Angela le faltó tiempo para preguntarme.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―Intenté evadir el tema, pero no pude.

―Eso de que has hecho que Edward y Tanya discutieran. Tanya dice que le pegaste y que embaucaste a Edward para que te defendiera.

―Esa chica está mal de la cabeza ―Dijo Ben.

―Claro que no es cierto. Estaba en la cafetería con Emmett y los demás cuando me sentí fuera de lugar y me largué. Me encontré con Tanya en el pasillo y empezó a decirme todas esas cosas que siempre me dice. Me defendí, ella me cogió de la muñeca y dijo varias cosas sin sentido. Edward estaba por allí y escuchó todo el discursito que Tanya me había dicho ―Terminé de narrar a la vez que volvía a rodar los ojos.

―Qué estúpida ―Angela frunció el ceño―. Debo suponer que lo otro del abrazo con Edward es mentira, ¿no?

Me sonrojé.

―Bueno…

―¡Bella! ―Dijo Angela. Su novio rio al ver su entusiasmo.

―Todo tiene su explicación, chica lista ―Argumenté y le saqué la lengua. Me miró con esa típica mirada suya de «quiero saberlo todo», pero en ese momento llegó el profesor y ordenó que comenzáramos con el calentamiento―. Tengo que hablar con el profesor. Te veo luego.

Bajamos las gradas y me dirigí hacia el entrenador Clap. Me miró con desaprobación y con esa típica mirada lasciva con la que miraba a todas las chicas del instituto.

―¿Qué haces así vestida, Isabella? ¿Y tu ropa? ―Preguntó.

Le entregué el papel donde ponía que el médico, o sea Carlisle, me había prohibido totalmente practicar algún deporte o hacer algún esfuerzo brusco, con la firma de mis padres y la de Carlisle también.

―¿Piensas que me voy a tragar esto, Isabella? ¡Empieza a correr ahora mismo si no quieres que te expulse de mi clase y te ponga un parte en tu expediente!

―El médico me recomendó no…

―A la mierda con el médico. ¡Corre! Vamos, Isabella. ¿No querrás que en tu expediente haya alguna falta, no?

―Mire… ―Intenté hablar, pero no pude porque me cortó.

―Isabella, escúchame bien: si no empiezas a correr haré que tu vida sea un infierno durante lo que queda de curso, así que atente a las consecuencias. ¡Ahora corre, cojones!

No me quedó más remedio que empezar a correr, ya que no me podía arriesgar a algo así. Tampoco sabía si tenía el derecho o podía hacer algo así. De todas formas, ¡el tío era un gilipollas! ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría que una alumna, asmática y recién salida de una contusión grave en la espalda, practicara ejercicio aún habiéndoselo prohibido terminantemente el médico? ¡Solo el cabrón este!

No sabía cuántas vueltas había dado a la maldita cancha, pero mientras que mis compañeros habían parado para comenzar a jugar al baloncesto, a mí me obligó a seguir corriendo y, cuando pasaba a su lado, me gritaba que debía correr más fuerte. Y lo hacía, porque era una estúpida y tenía miedo. Había empezado a jadear hacía un buen rato y mis pulmones ardían cada vez que intentaba respirar. Pero de nuevo mis bronquios se habían cerrado completamente, sin oportunidad para que el aire pasara. Necesitaba muy URGENTEMENTE mis aerosoles. Mierda. ¿Todo me tenía que pasar a mí?

Con mi vista periférica vi que los Cullen, los Hale, Angela y Ben se acercaban al profesor. No le tomé mucha importancia, así que seguí con mi maldita tarea. Será capullo.

―¡¿Pero usted está loco?! ¡¿Cómo ha podido hacer que corra?! ¡Sobre todo con su enfermedad! ¡Usted está lo-co! ―Le decía Angela.

―Por Dios, señorita Weber. Cállese o la mandaré a dirección.

―¿La va a mandar al despacho del director solo por decir la verdad? ―Dijo Ben.

―¿Qué verdad? ¿Que supuestamente padece de…? ¡Esa niña miente más que habla!

―No vamos a permitir que hable así de ella ―Rugió Jasper.

Cada vez yo estaba peor y sentí que ya no podría más. Sentí que mis piernas se volvían de gelatina y que no podrían aguantar mi peso por mucho más tiempo. Dándome igual los gritos que el profesor me profería, me fui hacia los vestuarios. Intenté llegar a mi taquilla, pero caí al suelo de culo y me dejé llevar.

…

Sentí como si hubieran pasado horas, pero no. Apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde que llegué al vestuario.

La primera cosa que vi fue a Angela, frente a mí, dándome golpecitos en las mejillas para que me espabilara. Meneé la cabeza para que parase. No sé muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero escuchaba gritos y algún que otro llanto débilmente, como si la persona estuviera muy lejos de mí.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo, pero Angela volvió a darme pequeñas palmaditas en mi cara.

―Bella, Bella, no cierres los ojos ―Me pedía―. Quédate conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? ―Sentí que Angela se esforzaba al máximo para no derrumbarse y echarse a llorar.

―Mmm…

―Shh, Bella. Abre la boca e inspira suavemente, ¿vale? ―Me puso, lo que supuse que era el aerosol, e hice lo que me dijo. Lo repetimos dos veces con cada uno de los dos aerosoles.

La puerta de los vestuarios se volvió a abrir y a cerrar. Se escuchaban pasos, no muy lejos de mí. Los ignoré e intenté que mi respiración se volviera normal. La gente seguía con el escándalo. Hice el acopio de levantarme, pero un par de manos gentiles me volvieron a tumbar contra los bancos. Angela se levantó y otro par de piernas, que era mi almohada provisional, se posicionó bajo mi cabeza.

―Hey, Bella ―Escuché la voz de Jasper, levanté la cabeza y vi sus ojos azules―. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

―Mejor ―Mi voz sonó rara, ronca y grave. Carraspeé.

―Me alegro. Nos has dado un gran susto ―Admitió.

―¿Qué ha sido exactamente lo que ha pasado? ―Pregunté.

―Cuando saliste corriendo hacia aquí, Angela, Alice y Rosalie te siguieron y te encontraron aquí tirada. Intentaron hacerte reaccionar, pero hasta que no llegó la enfermera con alcohol no te has despertado. Por otro lado, Edward, Emmett y yo seguimos discutiendo con el profesor y tuvimos que retener a Emmett porque quería pegarle al profesor ―Solté unas risas al imaginarme a Emmett con cara de psicópata y al profesor totalmente fuera de sí―. Todo el mundo entró en pánico cuando Rose salió y dijo que te habías desmayado. El entrenador Clap cogió sus cosas y se fue corriendo; no sabemos nada de él. Mandamos llamar a la enfermera y mientras llegaba, gracias a los conocimientos que Edward tiene sobre medicina, pudimos hacer varias cosas.

La enfermera se encontraba allí y cuando vio que yo ya podía levantarme, se fue de nuevo a la enfermería. Por otro lado, Alice y Rosalie entraron de nuevo al vestuario a punto de llorar y se arrojaron encima de mí para apretujarme en un abrazo. Después, llegó Emmett con una cara de «mejor ni me hables» pero cambió a una menos intimidante en cuanto nos vio. Me dio un abrazo de oso e hizo alguna que otra broma de las suyas.

Solo había una persona que todavía no había venido. Me daba vergüenza preguntar dónde estaba, pero la pregunta se escapó de mis labios.

―¿Dónde está Edward?

Y, cómo no, me sonrojé.

―Fue a hablar con el director y con tu tutor; estaban metidos en una conversación en la que te defendía con uñas y dientes ―Contestó Emmett, sacando sus _garras_ y meneándolas hacia mí. No pude evitar reír.

―La última vez que lo vi estaba peleándose con Tanya ―Remató Alice con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

―Ojalá que termine de una puñetera vez con ella ―Añadió Rosalie. Desde que Edward se cayó aquél día encima de mí, Rosalie seguía igual de hostil con Edward. Espero, que por favor, todos vuelvan a llevarse bien; no me gustaría para nada que siguieran así.

―¡Dios te escuche, Rosie! ―Dijo dramáticamente Emmett. Lo miró con mala gana y le dio una colleja en la nuca―. Ouch.

Estuvimos conversando un rato más de cosas verdaderamente sin importancia. Nadie quería hablar de lo ocurrido, y yo agradecía eso. No tenían que ser muy tontos para saber que esa «enfermedad» que había dicho antes el entrenador Clap era asma. Uniendo las piezas, una por una, encajaban perfectamente. Y era consciente de eso.

Después de estar hablado de un poco de todo, el timbre sonó, alertándonos de que ya habían terminado las clases por ese día. Estaba agotada y había experimentado muchas emociones para una sola mañana. Necesitaba llegar a mi casa y echarme una buena siesta y olvidarme de todo. Me pesaba todo el cuerpo y sentía como si me hubiese atropellado un autobús. Estaba exhausta.

Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento, nos despedimos de Angela y de Ben ―que se fueron al coche de Angela para despedirse―. Sabía que con Angela no podría ganar, pero con los Cullen y con los Hale sí tenía posibilidades. Porque no quería que pensaran en mí como si yo fuera algo de lo que tenían que hacerse cargo; no quería ser una obligación para nadie. Así que, a pesar de que me costaría llegar a mi casa, se me metió en la cabeza de irme yo sola y que nadie se responsabilizara de mí. Sería lo mejor.

Por lo visto, hoy habían ido en dos coches: Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett habían ido en el Jeep y Edward había ido con Alice en su propio coche. Y cuál fue nuestra sorpresa al llegar a donde estaba estacionado supuestamente el Volvo de Edward, cuando vimos que allí no había ningún Volvo; solo estaba el Jeep. Alice sacó su móvil para enviarle un mensaje, pero no contestó y dijo que la última vez que se había metido en el whatsapp había sido a la hora del almuerzo. Y ahí fue cuando tuve la oportunidad de convencerlos de que se fueran en el Jeep de Emmett, todos juntos. Les dije que no me iba a pasar nada y tras repetir muchas veces las mismas frases de «estaré bien» y «no me pasará nada», los convencí y se fueron de allí con unas expresiones de «no es lo correcto dejarte sola». Ni que me fueran a violar.

Eché a andar con calma, pues no tenía prisa por llegar a mi casa. Seguramente Charlie estaría allí, porque Rose me había dicho que la enfermera le avisaría, así que no me pasaría nada por llegar cinco minutos más tarde de lo normal. Total, Charlie nunca estaba cuando yo llegaba.

Pero entonces empezó a llover fuertemente como esta mañana, sin haber dado ninguna señal para poder resguardarme bajo algún techo. No, volvía a estar empapada. Me resigné, miré al cielo con furia y anduve de nuevo, sin poder hacer nada más.

No caminé mucho más que hasta la salida del instituto.

Iba perdida en mis pensamientos ―esta vez positivos, sobre el bebé de mi madre―, cuando un Volvo todoterreno negro se puso a mi lado y tocó el claxon; la ventanilla del copiloto bajó y miré discretamente para ver quién tenía interés en tocarme el claxon. Era Edward Cullen.

Como no.

―Estoy empezando a pensar que eres un acosador, Edward ―Le dije, notando como las gotitas de agua se estrellaban contra mí con violencia.

―Haré como si no hubiese escuchado eso ―Rio―. Vamos, sube.

―No quiero ―Le contesté con rotundidad.

―Bella, no seas tonta. Ya son dos veces las que te has mojado en un mañana, te has desmayado y… son muchas cosas para un solo día. Sube, no te conviene sufrir un colapso. ―Intentó persuadirme.

―No quiero ―Volví a repetir a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos y me cruzaba de brazos.

―¿Quieres coger una pulmonía? ―Preguntó él.

―Voy a mojar tu asiento ―Murmuré. Lo sé, fue una escusa un poco patética.

―¿Crees que me importa? ―Su pregunta retórica salió con más ímpetu del que pretendía y me encogí sobre mí misma; estaba tiritando. Me quedé totalmente descolocada cuando se bajó del coche y con paso lento se puso a mi lado―. Ahora, súbete, por favor ―Me abrió la puerta y yo estaba indecisa. No porque le mojara el coche, sino porque no sabía si era lo correcto o no.

Entonces, un estruendo sonó a lo lejos. Lo que faltaba, una jodida tormenta.

Accedí a subirme al coche.

De fondo sonaba una música clásica y al instante la reconocí: Claro de Luna de Debussy, una de mis preferidas.

―¿Debussy?

Y así fue como nos metimos de lleno en una conversación sobre música clásica durante todo el trayecto del instituto hasta mi casa. Hablamos sobre todo de música, tanto de la clásica, como del pop, del rock y de todos los tipos habidos y por haber. Me di cuenta de que, hablando en términos estrictamente musicales, nos parecíamos un montón. Y eso es raro, ya que había muy poca que tuviera los mismos gustos que yo. Para ser francos, podía estar escuchando pop y la siguiente canción podía ser de un género del que nadie había escuchado en su vida. Por eso me sorprendió.

Habíamos dejado la música y el tema de conversación era los libros para cuando Edward aparcó frente a mi casa.

No había reparado en la tormenta durante todo el trayecto, pero continuaba ahí, justo encima de nosotros. La lluvia era tan densa que apenas de veía fuera de las ventanas; el viento meneaba con ferocidad la copa de los árboles, incitándoles para que cayesen. Y los relámpagos nos acompañaban.

Por mucho que no quisiera ―aunque mi conciencia dijera lo contrario― no podía dejar que Edward se fuera a su casa con este temporal.

―Oye, Edward… ―Le dije.

―¿Qué? ―Frunció el ceño mientras miraba su móvil.

Le iba a contestar cuando mi propio móvil sonó. Era Charlie.

―Hola, papá ―Saludé.

―_Hola, cariño. ¿Dónde estás? _

―Acabo de llegar a casa ―Y sin saber por qué, añadí―: Edward me ha traído hoy.

El susodicho me miró con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

―_No me agrada mucho la idea, pero meteos en casa y no salgáis, ¿de acuerdo?_

―¿Qué pasa, papá? ¿Es algo malo? ―Le pregunté.

―_Hay alerta roja. Me tengo que quedar en la comisaría. Por favor, Bella. No dejes que salga Edward hasta que yo te llame de nuevo. Y, por supuesto, tú tampoco salgas por nada del mundo. ¿Me has entendido? _

―Sí. No te preocupes, papá. Ten cuidado.

―_Siempre lo tengo. _

Después de unos minutos en silencio apacible, abrí la boca.

―Mi padre dice que metas directamente en mi casa y que no salgas por nada del mundo hasta que él lo diga ―Solté.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ―Dijo exaltado.

―¿Esto supone algún impedimento para ti, Cullen? ―Le miré fijamente.

―Había quedado con Tanya para…

Alcé una mano para que parase. No necesitaba ninguna de sus explicaciones; y tampoco me las tenía que dar.

―Claro. Tanya. Como no ―Bufé.

―¿Me puedo explicar? ―Pidió.

―No. No soy nadie importante. No tienes por qué. Además, ni las quiero ni las necesito.

Mi mal humor había vuelto a hacer acto de presencia.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Lo primero de nada, siento mucho haber desaparecido, pero el instituto absorbe todo mi tiempo. A penas tengo tiempo para mí (Que se traduce a leer y ver series). Pero he estado un poco liadilla estas fiestas haciendo trabajos y estudiando para un examen de recuperación de química... Mi mala suerte.

¡Pero he vuelto! Y espero que no sea para desaparecer en combate de nuevo jaja (lo siento, again)

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? A mi parecer está muy bien, y el nueve (que ya tengo escrito) va a ser incluso mejor. ¿Por qué? Ya lo veréis ;) Espero que pronto, eso sí. Pero el capítulo 10 ya lo tengo bastante pensado, ya que iba a ser parte del 9, pero quedaría todo muy agolpado y pues prefiero hacerlo así.

Por cierto, soy completamente fan DELENA. ¿Alguien ve The Vampire Diaries/Crónica Vampíricas? Ya quiero que sea 17/18 de este mes para ver cómo sigue! (Tengo mono de Delena jajaja)

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews/alertas/favoritos que me dejáis. Lo aprecio mucho. ¿Podríamos llegar a los 65? jeje

Os tengo que dejar.

Un beso muy grande ^^

Sandy.


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

* * *

><p><em>"En la amistad y en el amor se es más feliz con la ignorancia que con el saber."<em>

William Shakespeare

* * *

><p>―¡Vamos, Bella, tienes que venir! ―Decía Alice a mi lado mientras que yo ojeaba tranquilamente la página del libro que estaba tratando de leer.<p>

Me encontraba en la cafetería del instituto en la hora del almuerzo con los Cullen, algo que viene a ser muy frecuente; se ha convertido en una costumbre a la que nadie ponía impedimento… Bien, tal vez alguna que otra mujerzuela sí le molestaba de sobremanera. Pero, de todas formas, a los Cullen no les importaban. Me acogían en su mesa como otra más del grupo. Ya que Angela se sentaba con su novio y, conociéndome tan bien como me conoce, sabía que no quería ser la tercera en discordia, así que empezó a instarme para que me sentara con ellos. Al día siguiente de la tormenta, ella se acercó a su mesa y, como si los conociera de toda la vida, les preguntó si podía sentarme allí con ellos. Antes de que terminara la frase ya había sido sentada al lado de Rosalie gracias a los brazos de Emmett. Y así, me había acostumbrado a compartir la mesa de los Cullen.

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde aquél día de tormenta. Aquél en el que me enteré que mi madre estaba embarazada, que esperaba un hijo, mi hermano pequeño. No dudé ni un segundo en descolgar el teléfono de mi cocina para llamar a Esme y darle la maravillosa noticia. Pude escuchar los chillidos de emoción y alegría que dio Esme cuando solté la bomba y después de la euforia del momento, que casi igualaba a la mía, prometió que más tarde llamaría a mi madre para hablar. Esa noche, llamó Carlisle para preguntarme cómo iba de la espalda. Se escandalizó completamente cuando escuchó todo lo que había sucedido y me juró que haría todo lo posible, que hablaría con él para hacerle entrar en razón. _Suerte con eso_, pensé en mi interior, ya que no me habría gustado nada cortarle el royo diciéndole que mis padres ya lo habían intentado y habían fallado. Tras eso, me felicitó por la vida que venía en camino y que si me encontrase mal, no dudara en llamarle, fuera la hora que fuera. A día de hoy, Carlisle no había aparecido por aquí.

Mi padre no reaccionó como yo esperaba que lo hiciese. Es decir, ¿a qué ex-marido le gustaría saber que su ex-mujer ha rehecho su vida, va a tener un bebé y que su hija en común está saltado por las paredes de la emoción? Pero no. O él era anormal por no reaccionar de la forma correcta o la anormal era yo por tener pensamientos tan rebuscados y crueles. El caso es que actuó bien, ¡demasiado bien! Una sonrisa boba se instaló en su cara, me abrazó con tanta fuerza como le fue posible y se fue al teléfono para mantener una larga y entretenida charla con Renée.

Por otro lado, me había vuelto muy ―demasiado― cercana a los Cullen. A Alice, a Rosalie, a Jasper, a Emmett… pero no a Edward. Con Alice y Rosalie era fácil hablar, teníamos infinitos temas para charlar durante horas. Series, música, películas… excepto de libros. La conversación de libros iba más con Jasper que con ellas. Con Jasper también era fácil hablar, con toda era aura de paz y tranquilidad a su alrededor. Era un poco tímido al principio, pero se desenvolvió en cuanto tocamos el tema de los libros; él me recomendaba algunos muy buenos, yo se los recomendaba a él, criticábamos algunos de ellos… Era algo como yo pero en chico. Era muy gracioso, pero aquí todos sabemos que el bromista es Emmett. Estar con él era genial, se reía de todo y de todos sin ningún tipo de maldad. ¡Se reía hasta de sí mismo! Siempre que tratábamos con el tema de las series, ponía una cómica expresión en la cara de «no me tires de la lengua que te cuento todo», lo que llevaba a más y más risas. Pero todo eso no ocurría con Edward. No conversación fácil, no risas, no nada. Desde aquél día de alerta roja.

No sabía lo que había ocurrido, pero hay rumores. Y tú y yo sabemos que hay dos posibilidades: verdaderos o falsos. No hay más. Algunos de ellos, obviamente, eran falsos de tales barbaridades que se decían en ellos. Otros no tanto. Pero no me gusta juzgar y ya lo hice una vez con Edward; no me gustaría hacerlo una segunda. De todas formas, no le sacaba el tema a ninguno de ellos. No me gustaba cotillear y eso no cambiaría por nada de mundo. Además, ni si quiera Alice parecía saberlo. Y eso que ello lo _sabe_ todo, y mucho más si incumbe a su hermano.

―Venga, sabes que lo estás deseando ―Siguió Emmett a la súplica de su hermana.

A todos ellos se les había metido en la cabeza de ir a una estúpida fiesta _conmigo_. Desde que había confesado ―o más bien me sacaran la información con insistencia― que nunca en mi vida había ido a una fiesta, querían que fueran a una de esas en donde nunca sabes quién es el anfitrión, con música estridente, vasos de plástico rojos, gente bailando… todo lo opuesto a mí. Estaba dando evasivas; era muy evidente que quería negarme, pero estaba claro que a ninguno de los cuatro le haría gracia ―ni aceptarían― que yo dijese que no.

―No creo que sea buena idea ―Contesté a sus persistentes intentos que convicción.

―¡Te divertirás! ―Intervino Rose, sonando como si estuviera en un anuncio de la tele anunciando cualquier cosa rara.

―Sí… ―Susurró Alice. Y en ese momento supe que estaba perdida.

Ella me puso su carita de cachorro apaleado bajo la lluvia. Estaba intentado ganar, pero Rosalie se unió a ella con un ligero «por favor». De repente, Emmett y Jasper aparecieron a sus lados con las misas caras.

―¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? ―Preguntó una voz muy reconocida, como terciopelo. «_Ayúdame, por favor. ¡AYÚDAME!_». Estoy a punto de decir esa respuesta ganadora, ese perfecto no, pero entonces Edward hace algo totalmente inesperado. Se posiciona tras Alice e imita sus expresiones.

Madre mía. Dios Santo. ¿Qué cojones?

¿Acabo de exclamar en mi cabeza esas cosas? Como si fuese algo de otro mundo, solo es un chico adolescente con una cara muy dotada de cualidades.

―Sí. Iré. ―Me encuentro a mí misma diciendo, embobada con la cara de él.

…

Eso ocurrió el lunes y la fiesta no era hasta el viernes siguiente. ¿Qué pasó durante esa semana? Fácil. Alice me estuvo atosigando con lo que debía ponerme ―tacones obligados, ¿de dónde iba a sacar unos?―, con lo bien que me lo pasaría, que me integraría genial y hablaría mucho con la gente… todo ese tipo de cosa. Había salido hastiada de la maldita fiesta. Si tan solo hubiera dicho «No. No iré», pero tuve que decir totalmente lo contrario. Y todo por esas estúpidas caras de perro maltratado que me ponen porque saben que son mi punto débil.

Así que hoy era viernes.

No estaba preparada.

Le dije a Alice exactamente lo que me pasaba, pero ella lo despachó con un despectivo movimiento de mano. Ella se preocupaba por la ropa.

Y yo no tenía ropa de fiesta.

Otra preocupación para ella.

―¿Qué te vas a poner, Bella? ―Se dirigió a mí, de camino a nuestra próxima clase, la de ese profesor irritante que manda redacciones por todo. Literatura.

Estuvimos quedando durante toda la semana por las tardes para hacer el trabajo. Alice se encargaba del primer trimestre, yo del segundo ―que era el menos extenso; me quejé, pero Edward y Alice se negaron a darme otro trimestre― y Edward se quedó con el más largo y mucho más extenso, el último trimestre. En realidad, me lo había pasado bien, dentro de lo que cabe mientras haces un trabajo. Alice estaba constantemente quejándose de los «malditos trabajos» que mandan los profesores, mientras que yo le recordaba que había sido su culpa por haberse metido en lo que no la incumbía. Lo que llevaba a otra discusión sobre lo correcto y lo incorrecto. Al final, el profesor se vio obligado a ponernos una nota bastante buena y tuvo que tragarse esa futura satisfacción de suspendernos el trabajo.

―Sólo tengo sudaderas, y según tú, es un delito aparecer en una fiesta con una de ellas ―Me encogí de hombros.

―¡Nunca, Bella! ¡NUNCA! ―Se alteró, para que después de cinco segundos volviese a su estado habitual de ánimo―. No te preocupes por la ropa; Rosalie y yo nos ocuparemos de todo ―Dijo con una sonrisilla maliciosa.

El arrepentimiento de haber dado el sí en vez del no había vuelto a mí.

…

Entre clase y clase, me escondí en uno de los cubículos de los cuartos de baño para llamar a mi padre y decirle que me iría directamente a casa de los Cullen después del instituto. No puso ninguna pega y con un «¡Pásatelo bien esta noche!» me colgó. A Charlie le encantaba la idea de yo siendo amiga de los Cullen y parecía que se le había abierto el cielo cuando le pedí permiso para ir a la fiesta.

Sé que Alice y Rosalie no me iban a mantener toda la tarde arreglándome, pero debía darle los últimos retoques a mi trabajo de Biología que tenía con Edward e iba a aprovechar esa tarde para hacerlo y quitárnoslo de encima de una vez por todas. Llevábamos todo el mes quedando, porque este trabajo ni de coña se podía hacer en dos días.

Noté que Edward estaba mucho más apagado de lo usual. No le pregunté, no es de mi incumbencia. Solo que el pobre ya no sonreía, casi no comía y se pasaba las tardes y noches encerrado en su habitación sin salir para nada excepto cuando quedaba conmigo o para la cena. Tampoco le pregunté a Alice, ni ella me lo dijo, pero al parecer tampoco lo sabía. Edward se había cerrado en banda, sin dejar pasar a nadie, ni siquiera a su familia. Esme le decía que por favor comiese, Carlisle más bien le obligaba. Cuando le preguntaban, él contestaba muy pobremente. Pude notar la angustia que sentía Esme al ver a su hijo en tal estado.

Así que esa carita de cachorro abandonado había sido el primer sentimiento que había dejado salir después de un mes.

Estaba equivocada si Alice y Rosalie me iban a dejar libre parte de la tarde para hacer el trabajo de Biología. Esas dos estaban locas.

Nada más llegar a la casa de los Cullen, me bajé del Jeep de Emmett y me dirigí al Volvo de Edward.

―Hey, Bella ―Dijo mientras salía del coche.

―Hola. ¿Terminamos hoy el trabajo? ―Directa al grano.

―Eso sería ge… ―No pudo terminar porque de repente dos manos me tiraban hacia la casa.

―¡De eso ni hablar! ―Gritó Rosalie―. Hoy no se hace nada del instituto.

―¡Lo siento, hermanito! Pero tenemos mucho que hacer si quieres ver a Bella preciosa ―Le guiñó un ojo a Edward a la vez que el sonrojo se instalaba en mis mejillas. Me giré con violencia y salí escopetada de allí. Y no me caí.

Me tuvieron encerrada toda la tarde, sin exagerar. Primero me mandaron al baño para tomar una ducha y después me aplicaron diferentes mascarillas en la cara, para después ponerme otra. Después me maquillaron con base, rímel, lápiz y sombra de ojo y gloss para los labios. También estuvieron un rato toqueteando mi pelo; secador, plancha para abajo, plancha para el lado, plancha para el otro lado… ya no sabía ni lo que estaban haciendo. Me levantaron de la silla donde estaba sentada para dirigirme como un robot al vestidor de Alice, donde me entregó un vestido blanco roto. No rechisté, sin embargo, porque sabía que no serviría para nada. El vestido se me ceñía en las partes donde debía de hacerlo. Me alzaba mucho los pechos y me llegaba muy por encima de mis rodillas. Para variar, me gustó cómo me quedaba.

Cuando salí, me encontré con Alice embutida en un minúsculo vestido blanco strapless, subida en unos tacones negros de vértigo y con su cabello totalmente liso. Rose, por otro lado, llevaba otro pequeño vestidito como el de Alice pero en negro y con los tacones en negro y su pelo caía en cascada tras ella.

Me tendieron unos tacones blancos que dejaban ver el interior de mi pie. Eran bonitos, pero no estaban diseñados para mí.

―Ten, póntelos.

―¿Estás segura? Esto va a acabar en el hospital y un pie torcido… ―Musité.

―Muy segura. Te quedarán bien ―Rosalie se dio la vuelta y sacó una caja de uno de los cajones de Alice.

―Y aquí está tu toque final ―Como una vendedora experta, Alice señaló la caja.

―¿Qué es?

―Lentillas.

Parpadeé una, dos, tres o cuatro veces seguidas.

―¿Q-qué? ―Tartamudeé.

―Sí, Bella, lentillas. ¿Sabes lo que son? Bien, pues mira. Se cogen con cuidado y las colocas con mucha delicadeza dentro del ojo y…

―Sé cómo se hacen, Rose ―Rodé los ojos y miré de nuevo a la caja.

―¿Entonces qué pasa?

―Mmm… ―No sabía si decirle o no, era algo que no sabía nadie, excepto Angela, y temía que se rieran de mí si se lo decía. Pero pude ver como la impaciencia de ambas aumentaba por momentos―. Veréis… Me siento insegura y desprotegida sin mis gafas… ―Logré susurrar sonrojándome y mirando al suelo.

―Oh ―Guardaron silencio durante un par de segundos para después volver a la carga―. ¿Sólo por una noche? ¿Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…?

―¡Está bien! ¡Me las pondré! ―Exploté chillando y todo. A veces me sacaban de quicio.

Alice se acercó a mí mientras que pegaron a la puerta con insistencia.

―¿Pasa algo, chicas? ―Preguntó Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta.

―¡No, no pasa nada! ¡Vete! ―Le gritó Rosalie en respuesta.

El pomo de la puerta se agitó.

―¿De verdad?

Lo único que quería hacer era ponerme las malditas lentillas y salir de esta casa e irme para la fiesta.

―¡Qué sí! ―Fue mi turno de contestarle hoscamente, haciendo que la puerta comenzase a abrirse.

―¿Qué pasa, Edward? ¿No entiendes un no? ―Alice prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta para encarar a su hermano.

―Bueno, he escuchado de gritar a Bella, algo no muy usual en ella y pasaba por aquí y… bueno…

―No pasa nada, estamos bien ―La voz de Alice se suavizó, murmuró algo más y cerró la puerta tras ella―. Bien, terminemos con esto.

Me entregaron la cajita y dejé que ellas me la pusieran. Sabía cómo iba, ya que una vez la chica de la óptica me dijo cómo hacerlo, pero Rosalie dijo que mejor las ponía ella porque yo podría arruinar el maquillaje. Cierto.

Rose me contó que ella secretamente lleva lentillas y me sentí mucho mejor conmigo misma sin saber por qué. También me confesaron, cuando yo les pregunté, que sabían cuánto tenía de miopía y astigmatismo debido a que Alice le preguntó a mi padre sobre ello mientras Edward terminaba de recoger todas las cosas del trabajo de Biología. Había sido uno de esos días en los que Alice y Edward iban al instituto en el Porsche y ella lo dejaba allí para después irse.

Una vez puestas, me levanté de la silla y me giraron hacia un espejo. Esa que me devolvía la mirada tenía que ser otra. Esa no era yo. Sus ojos marrones estaban brillantes con una mirada de incredulidad en ellos. El pelo lo llevaba liso con algunas ondulaciones en la parte final de él y dos trenzas me coronaban el tope de mi cabeza. Estaba… hermosa. No lo podía creer. Para nada.

Y llegó el momento de partir a la fiesta.

Alice bajó primero y después Rosalie y yo fuimos juntas, porque temía que me cayese con estos tacones. A mitad de escaleras vi como Alice se dejó caer con un grácil salto para después dar una vuelta sobre sí misma. Jasper la miró con adoración, la atrajo hacia él y le plantó un dulce beso en la mejilla de ella. Emmett se quedó prendado de toda Rosalie, no sabía a dónde mirar y un leve sonrojo adornó sus mejillas.

No aparté la vista de los escalones hasta que pisamos suelo plano, entonces la alcé. Todos me estaban mirando con sonrisas en sus labios y miradas de verdadera sorpresa y admiración. ¿Todo eso por mí? Imposible.

―Mmm… ―Emmett estaba pensando, o al menos lo simulaba―. ¡Vaya, estás genial, Bella! No me esperaba menos de ninguna de las tres ―Nos guiñó un ojo.

―Estás radiante ―Aportó Jasper con su tono tranquilo y pacífico.

―Gracias.

―Bueno, al parecer Edward se ha quedado sin voz al ver tal maravilla ante él ―Rio Emmett. Me sonrojó fuertemente y puedo decir que Edward también lo hizo.

Rosalie cogió en su mano su gran brazo y lo empujó hacia la puerta principal murmurándole cosas. Mi mirada conectó con la de Edward.

―¿Vamos? ―Interrumpió Alice el momento.

Asentí. Y fue ahí cuando me fijé en la ropa de Edward. No era para nada la ropa que llevaban los chicos para una fiesta. No como Emmett ni Jasper, que llevaban camisas y vaqueros, casuales pero algo formales. Pero él vestía un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta básica para hacer deporte.

―¿No vienes? ―Le pregunté.

―No, Edward no viene ―Contestó Alice por su hermano―. Se nos hace tarde.

Le echó una discreta mirada a su hermano ―la cual capté― mientras cogía mi mano e íbamos hacia el Jeep de Emmett.

En el camino hacia la casa de un chico desconocido para mí ―me dijeron el nombre pero ya lo había olvidado― se me hizo corto, a pesar de que estaba lejos de la casa de los Cullen. La música golpeaba fuerte las paredes y ventanas de la casa y podíamos escuchar la canción que estaba sonando en ese momento en cuanto nos bajamos del coche. Con un sonoro «¡Fieeeesta!» por parte de Alice, nos encaminamos hacia la casa. Había gente fuera de la casa, hablando, bebiendo y que nos notaron cuando pasamos por su lado. Algunos nos miraron de arriba abajo, otros gritaron cosas muy impropias. Al entrar en la casa, todo fue un mundo nuevo para mí. Gente por todos lados, sosteniendo vasos rojos y bailando en donde quiera que estuviese en ese momento.

―¡Oye! ―Llamé la atención de Alice y Rosalie cuando Emmett y Jasper fueron a por unas bebidas―. Iré con vosotras, ¿vale?

―Está bien ―Contestaron. Un chico muy guapo se quedó viendo a Rosalie, y ésta le saludó coquetamente por encima de su hombro. Me quedé anonadada, ¿no estaba saliendo con Emmett o todo fue mi imaginación? El muchacho se acercó a nosotras y Rose se encontró con él a mitad del camino. Después de un par de minutos se fueron al salón principal y comenzaron a bailar.

―¿Por qué hace Rosalie eso? ―Le pregunté a Alice.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―¿No está saliendo con Emmett?

Alice se quedó callada. Entonces Jasper y Emmett llegaron con vasos de plástico. Emmett me tendió uno.

―¡Oh, Jasper, muchas gracias, de verdad lo necesitaba! ―Le plantó un beso en su mejilla y noté cómo Alice me estaba dando evasivas.

―¿Dónde está Rosalie? ―Preguntó el grandullón. Alice la señaló. La expresión de Emmett cambió totalmente y se bebió de un sorbo todo el contenido de su vaso.

Me llevé el vaso a la boca y tomé un sorbo. Estaba bastante fuerte y quemó toda mi garganta.

―¿Qué es esto? ―Le pregunté a Emmett, ya que Alice y Jasper habían desaparecido y los vi bailando por donde estaba Rose.

―Vodka. ―Con razón―. Voy a por más. ¿Vienes?

Asentí hacia él porque no tenía ganas de quedarme sola en un lugar repleto de personas que no conocía de nada. Emmett tomó mi mano para que no me perdiese entre los cuerpos de los fiesteros.

…

Dos horas más tarde estaba un poco contenta con tres vasos y medio de vodka en mi organismo. Emmett estaba mucho peor que yo, pero ¡fiesta! Las fiestas son eso, ¿no? Había bailado infinidad de canciones con Emmett, una tras otra sin parar, excepto para ir a por más bebidas. No había visto para nada a Jasper, o a Alice, o a Rosalie. ¡Ni me importaba! Me lo estaba pasando genial con Emmett. Baile, baile y más baile. ¿Desde cuándo Bella Swan bailaba? ¡Desde esa misma noche!

Cuando la canción paró, Emmett me condujo a otra sala adyacente. Había muchos chavales de nuestra edad o más mayores gritando a un círculo de personas «¡Bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe!» y pensé en más bebida. Nada me apetecía más que más alcohol. ¡Fiessssta!

Nos abrimos paso entre el gentío y nos dejamos caer. ¡Ronda de chupitos! Me encanta. No sé de qué iba el juego pero yo trataba de beber lo más rápido posible. ¡De verdad que me encantaba esto! El chico que había al lado mío se levantó tambaleante y otro chico, uno muy guapo al parecer, se dejó caer. Tenía el cabello y ojos muy marrones y unos labios ligeramente vueltos hacia arriba.

―Hola, guapa ―Saludó con un guiño.

―Hola, ¿qué haces? ―Le regresé.

Tomé mi chupito, lo alcé, lo llevé a mi boca y tragué con fuerza. Después alcé el chupito hacia arriba con un chillido.

Entre chupito y chupito me fui acercando más y más al chico de al lado. Hasta que casi estuve completamente encima de él. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia la mía y la mía hacia la suya. Mi lado no-borracho ―si es que había uno en esos momentos― me diría que me detuviese, pero el borracho era un mar de «¡bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe!» junto con «Bésalo, tonta. ¡Estás borracha!». Así que hice lo propio, me besé con un tipo que no tenía ni idea de su nombre. Su mano, alojada en mi cintura, se fue hacia mi pecho y la otra hacia mi trasero; su lengua rozando mi labio inferior. Cerré los labios en banda, me preparé para apartarme, pero el tipo parecía una lapa y no me dejaba ir. Entonces, noté cómo fui levantada y di gracias internamente a quien me hubiese arrancado de los brazos de pulpo de ese tipo.

―¡Hey, quién te crees que eres para quitarme a esa zorra de encima! ¡Nos lo estábamos pasando muy bien! ―Argumentó arrastrando las palabras.

―Su novio. ¿Y tú? ¿Quién mierda eres tú para meterle mano a mi chica? ―La voz de un chico se elevó unas octavas más de lo normal. ¿Quién era el chico? No lo sabía. Quería otro chupito.

―Quiero… ―Empecé a decir, pero la voz del chico este calló lo que estaba diciendo.

El chico que me había alejado del chico con quien me había besado se dirigió hacia él y le propinó un golpe en toda la mandíbula.

De repente un círculo de gente se creó alrededor de ellos, dejándome a mí dentro de él. Empecé a agobiarme por tanta persona a mi alrededor, pero tal y como empezó la pelea se acabó. Por lo visto el que había montado toda la fiesta había venido alertado por el escándalo y separó al muchacho desconocido y mi buen amigo Emmett cogió por los brazos a mi salvador. Vaya, ¿estaba lo suficiente no-borracho para pensar con claridad? Y él había bebido mucho más que yo. La última vez que lo vi estaba liándose con una chica rubia con un similar parecido a Rosalie Hale. Aunque creo recordar que no era ella. ¿O sí? Yo qué sé.

Una nívea mano se interpuso en mi camino hacia… la nada. La tomé sin dudar ni un instante y me embargó un cálido sentimiento por todo el pecho. Me gustó. No sabía si era bueno o malo. Simplemente disfruté de ello. El chico que sostenía mi mano comenzó a andar, pero mis piernas fallaron y noté cómo mi cuerpo cedía ante mi peso y me temblaban las rodillas como gelatina. Esperé el golpe que seguramente me daría contra el suelo, pero mi salvador me cogió a tiempo y pasó uno de mis brazos por sus hombros y cogió mis rodillas, llevándome en volandas.

No sabía si mi héroe había bebido o no, solo era consciente del estado de inconsciencia al que estaba entrando. En cuanto posé la cabeza en el frío cristal de la ventanilla del coche, me dormí.

Me desperté cuando mi chico me dejó sana y salva en la cama de mi habitación. Tuve que mirar un par de veces para enfocarme y descifrar dónde nos encontrábamos. Ahora fui yo quien parecía un pulpo: me había agarrado fuertemente de su cuello y había empezado a intoxicarme de buena manera con su fragancia masculina y natural. Era taaan embriagante… Prefería los chupitos. ¿O no?

Lo dejé libre al sentir las suaves sábanas de mi cama; me desperecé y casi le doy una patada mientras él hacía todo lo posible para descalzarme. Me dio la risa floja cuando sentí sus dedos en mi piel. No podía parar de reír. Él se unió a mí con una risa breve y leve.

―Hey, ¿estarás bien? ―Me preguntó.

―No ―Quise hacerlo corto, pero sonó más bien a «nooooooo» seguido de otra carcajada.

Escuché un suspiro y cerré los ojos, las sábanas arropándome e incitando a que el sueño volviese a mí. El colchón se hundió a mi lado y abrí con cuidado mis ojos. Lo miré directamente y nuestras miradas volvieron a conectar duramente en un solo día.

Una pregunta escapó de mis labios. El sentimentalismo llegó a mí.

―¿Has sentido alguna vez que no eres bienvenido? ¿Que todo el mundo te odia? ¿Hagas lo que hagas, vayas donde vayas? ¿Que nadie te… quiere? ―Mi mente borracha hizo que tuviera todo el valor que no tenía cuando estaba en un estado de sobriedad.

―A veces ―Toda su cara demostraba sinceridad. Lo creí.

―Ojalá las cosas fuesen distintas. Que todo fuera diferente.

―Yo también ―Suspiró y comenzó a levantarse. Sin querer dejarlo ir, alcé mi mano y agarré la suya.

―Quédate conmigo ―Lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos―. No quiero estar sola.

Él pareció pensarlo durante unos segundos; después se agachó y se quitó los zapatos. Levantó uno de sus brazos e inmediatamente me eché sobre su pecho, aspirando de nuevo ese olor que me traía loca a pesar de haberlo probado hacía apenas unos minutos. Me quedé allí, viendo por mi ventana y…

―¿Edward? ―… en un acto completamente anormal en mí, giré la cara hacia la suya mientras pasé mi pierna por su cadera.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Susurró, aparentemente tranquilo, pareciendo no querer romper aquel ambiente tranquilo que se había creado en mi habitación.

―Me gustas ―Y mi yo-borracha pegó mis labios a los suyos. Después, me dormí.

…

A la mañana siguiente me desperté como si tuviera mini personas pisoteándome el cerebro. Quería morirme. Y a ser posible alguna aspirina para quitarme el dolor de cabeza. La recasa. Qué bien comenzaba mi día.

Lo primero que hice después de levantar la almohada de la cama fue mirar hacia el lado en el que se suponía que estaba Edward. Pero allí no había absolutamente nadie; solo las sábanas arrugadas por haber dormido ahí. La ira y la furia se abrieron paso a través de mí. ¿Por qué no estaba aquí? ¿Le daba demasiado asco dormir al lado mía? ¿Recordó a Tanya? ¿Le entró nostalgia? ¿Me comparó con ella (Vale, eso sí que es asqueroso) y llegó a la conclusión de que seguiría tratándome con la punta del zapato porque su novia se lo pedía? ¿O qué le pasaba por la cabeza? Se va sin decir nada, sin dejar una nota. ¡Al menos debería haber dejado algo parecido a eso! Un «Lo siento, Bella, debo irme». Qué sé yo. Lo peor que podía hacer un hombre es dejar tirada a una mujer en la cama después de haber dormido juntos… Aunque claro, nosotros no hicimos nada extraño. Sólo le pedí… ¿Qué le pedí?

Mierda.

No me acuerdo de nada.

Nada.

NADA.

Otra vez mierda.

¿Pasó algo? ¿Hicimos algo? ¿Me obligó? ¿Hice algo en contra de mi voluntad? ¿Se quedó? ¿Fue mi imaginación? ¿Y Emmett? ¿Y Rosalie? ¿Los imaginé? ¿O fue todo producto de mi imaginación? ¿Bebí poco? ¿Mucho? ¿Me emborraché? Oh, mierda. ¡Necesito saber! ¿Exactamente el qué? Hasta ahí no llego. Para la última pregunta… pues obviamente sí que lo hice. Lo único que recuerdo es haber empezado a beber y bailar con Emmett cuando vio a Rose con otro chico. Vodka, vodka y más vodka. Y chupitos. ¿Lo demás? N-a-d-a.

Lo siguiente que hice fue seguir devanándome los sesos en busca de algo sustancioso para satisfacer mi ansiedad de conocer las respuestas a todas esas preguntas, y mientras tanto, me fijé en la almohada. No había ni rastro de maquillaje, y al mirarme en el espejo mis sospechas se aclararon: el maquillaje con el que había dormido estaba todo corrido por mi cara. Eso tenía que significar que tuve que dormir con él y… ¿encima de él? Otra explicación no había.

Como papá se había salido temprano a pescar como todos los fines de semana, no tuvo que verme en tal estado, con todo el maquillaje corrido, el pelo revuelto, el vestido arrugado. Me quité con cuidado el vestido para no mancharlo con mi cara y lo eché a lavar para entregárselo a Alice limpio; me puse el pijama más cómodo que tenía y fui al cuarto de baño para limpiarme la cara. Desayuné en compañía de mi amado Glee en la Fox y me tiré toda la mañana vagueando en el sofá.

Entonces llegó la hora de comer y estaba preparando el almuerzo, pelando una cebolla cuando comencé a llorar. Me eché la mano a las gafas, pero qué sorpresa me llevé cuando cogí solamente aire. Ahí fue cuando caí que las había dejado en el cuarto de Alice. Y ahora estaba en unas lentillas de usar y tirar que no duraban más de ¿cuánto? No lo sabía. Decidí que después de comer me llegaría para recogerlas.

…

Más tarde, cuando ya había terminado de comer y de limpiar todo lo que había utilizado, me senté un momento a seguir viendo la tele. La cabeza me seguía doliendo, pero habían disminuido los zapatazos que sentí cuando me desperté. Decidí que sería mejor ir antes de quedarme dormida, porque soy de esas personas que en cuanto posan la cabeza en el sofá no hay manera de no quedarme dormida. Me cambié mi pijama y me puse mis vaqueros más cómodos junto con una sudadera de color gris bastante holgada y las converses. Cogí mi iPod y salí rumbo a la casa de los Cullen.

El trayecto hacia allí se me hizo muy corto; tal vez porque estaba acostumbrándome. El caso es que llegué bastante rápido a mi parecer. Toqué el timbre y una amable Esme me abrió la puerta con esa sonrisa tan característica suya.

―¡Hola, Bella!

―Hola, Esme ―Saludé de vuelta.

―Pasa, no te quedes ahí. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

―Bueno, ayer Alice confiscó mis gafas y me puso lentillas, que son de usar y tirar, y necesito mis gafas ―Le contesté.

―Oh, es verdad. Estás muy mona sin ellas ―Dijo.

―Gracias ―Me sonrojé. La casa estaba muy en silencio, así que pregunté―. ¿Dónde están los chicos?

―Están durmiendo ―Eso lo explica todo―. Se han levantado para comer y se han vuelto a la cama.

―Entonces, ¿puedo subir un minuto a por mis gafas?

―Sí, sí, no hay problema, cariño. Sólo no hagas mucho ruido ―Asentí y subí las escaleras. Iba hacia el cuarto de Alice cuando me topé de frente con Edward. Me miró entre sus pestañas y sus mejillas se colorearon de un dulce rosa. Pero giré la cara y entré al cuarto oscuro de Alice. Comencé a buscar y no me tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlas: estaba exactamente donde las recordaba haber visto por última vez. Anduve de puntillas hasta la puerta, hasta que me tropecé. Nada se cayó, pero mi pie sí que había hecho un ruido espantoso al recibir tal golpe. Un grito de exclamación quería salir de mi boca, pero no lo dejé salir y esperé para ver si Alice se había despertado. Seguía roncando levemente. Fiu.

Al salir, Edward estaba allí parado, mirándome fijamente. ¿Y a este qué le pasa?

―¿Qué? ―Le pregunté con hostilidad.

―¿Qué haces?

―Gafas ―Me limité a contestar. Se creó un silencio muy tenso; yo no tenía nada que decirle y él parecía que el gato le había comido la lengua. Sin embargo, no esperé y me fui de allí hacia la cocina―. Me voy ya, Esme. Gracias por dejarme coger las gafas.

―¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa? No sería una molestia para mí.

―No, no hace falta ―Rechacé. Iba a agregar algo más, pero Edward entró. ¿Me estaba siguiendo?

―Mira por dónde. ¿Puedes llevar a casa a Bella, cariño?

―No hay problema ―Contestó a la vez que yo decía «No hace falta». Mmm, momento incómodo en 3, 2, 1…―. Eh, bueno, pues, déjame al menos acompañarte a la puerta.

En el porche, me dijo:

―Sobre la noche anterior…

―No, no quiero oírlo, ¿de acuerdo? Prefiero vivir en la ignorancia ―Le corté.

―Pero…

―Déjalo estar, Edward ―Me encogí de hombros―. Hasta luego.

―Adiós ―Cedió con un suspiro de frustración―. ¡Ten cuidado!

No sabía si lo dijo por las personas que podían hacerme algo o por mis pies. A cada cual peor enemigo. Pero me daba igual. No sabía nada y estaba feliz así.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

¡Qué decir de este capítulo! Muchas de vosotras creíais que iba a continuar donde el capítulo anterior, pero ¡no! No se me ocurría nada bueno para enlazar ambos capítulo y un día estaba viendo TVD y me surgió esto (por una de las tantas fiestas que celebran durante una misma temporada jajaja) ¿Qué os ha parecido? A mí me ha gustado mucho, i don't know why. Tengo el capítulo 10 recién salido del horno, solo me queda terminar el final jeje.

Tengo que deciros que no sé cuándo subiré el 10 (tengo que escribir antes el 11) porque tengo un estrés encima increíble. Me he tenido que leer un libro de filosofía que me ha costado la vida (porque no lo entiende ni el autor) y ya he hecho el examen, pero seguro que lo tengo suspenso, por lo que me quedaría la asignatura... Después, me estoy leyendo el QUIJOTE. Madre mía, en castellano antiguo. Eso sí que es misión imposible xD Mañana tengo un examen de 3 temas de química, y exámenes por todos lados... La semana blanca me la voy a tirar estudiando Literatura, Matemáticas y más Química y seguramente Biología... Estoy super agobiada -.- Y en abril me voy a **HOLANDA **a casa de la chica que estuvo en la mía. Estoy muy ñajdlfkhla por ir :')

No me entretengo más, debo seguir con mis enlaces y reacciones de química. ¡Deseadme suerte!

¡Ah! Muchas gracias por los reviews y los favoritos. ¿Podríamos llegar a los 75? A lo mejor el capítulo llega antes de tiempo... ¡Quién sabe!

Muchos besos :3

Sandy.

_She thinks she's made of candy!_


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Era lunes de nuevo.

Odiaba los lunes.

Odiaba a las fiestas.

Seguía sin recordar nada de aquella noche.

Seguía odiando a Edward.

Mi mente todavía estaba en blanco y ningún recuerdo nuevo había hecho acto de presencia. Tampoco tenía noticia de alguno de los Cullen. No habían llamado, ni enviado un mensaje, ni habían venido a mi casa. Supongo que fui una tonta a ir a la fiesta con todos ellos. Capaz de haber hecho una barbaridad y ahora los Cullen-Hale me odiaban como debería haber sido desde un principio. Al fin y al cabo, la culpa la tenía yo por involucrarme con ellos, aún sabiendo el final que tendría esta historia de amistad entre ellos y yo.

Así que otra vez era lunes. Y tenía toda la certeza de que iba a evitar a todos los Cullen como fuera posible. No tenía ganas de lidiar con ellos ese día.

La primera persona que vi al llegar al instituto fue a Angela, que nada más saludarme me acribilló a preguntas sobre lo que había pasado en la fiesta. Quería saberlo todo, todos los detalles. Pero obviamente su curiosidad quedó insatisfecha básicamente porque no recordaba nada. Se le pasó en cuanto le pregunté sobre ella y Ben. Y así, se enfrascó en una conversación sobre todo lo que había hecho con Ben ese fin de semana. La escuché hasta que llegamos a nuestra clase y nos sentamos en nuestros sitios. No había casi nadie en la clase, solo éramos nosotras y un par de chicos sueltos. Antes de que Angela sacara otro tema de conversación, le conté lo que había pasado el sábado en la casa de los Cullen. No era algo muy destacable que contar, pero Angela se emocionó de todas formas.

La clase fue interesante y se me hizo muy corta; milagrosamente no había mandado deberes para casa, lo cual agradecía mucho. No tenía ánimos para hacer nada esa tarde.

Angela y yo nos despedimos para ir a nuestras respectivas clases. Como siempre, me sumergí en mi mundo y dejé que las personas a mi alrededor se desvanecieran y comencé a divagar sobre cosas sin sentido. Como siempre hacía, iba mirando al suelo sin levantar la mirada. Sin embargo, esa vez algo me hizo levantar la mirada. Y pillé a Edward Cullen mirándome desde el otro extremo del pasillo, con Jasper a su lado. Me sonrió y levantó la mano para saludarme. Jasper, al notarme hizo lo mismo, e hicieron ademán de acercarse a mí, pero en vez de dejarles que lo hicieran, salí de allí caminando con pasos rápidos y me metí en el aula donde me tocaba la siguiente clase.

Era tan frustrante no saber nada… Y Edward actuando tan raro conmigo. ¿A qué se debe? Debía de saber de una manera u otra, pero todas las soluciones a ese problema me llevaban a Edward. Y cuanto menos hablara con él, mejor sería para todos.

Al salir de clase me encontré con Angela, estuvimos hablando un rato hasta que nos volvimos a separar para ir a nuestras diferentes clases. Desconecté y pensé en que ahora tenía clase con algunos de los Cullen. Solo me había topado con Edward y Jasper, y la verdad es que quería que siguiera así hasta, por lo menos, la semana siguiente. Pero yo no soy tan afortunada, así que ni de coña eso se iba a quedar así. Y, efectivamente, me volví a topar a Edward. Esta vez estaba con Alice, que hablaba con una expresión de seriedad que nunca había visto en ella. Supuse que sería un asunto grave. Los ojos de Edward volvieron a hacer contacto con los míos y dio un paso hacia mi dirección dejando con la palabra en la boca a su hermana. Sin embargo, alcé la barbilla y me fui de allí como si no hubiese pasado nada.

…

Ya había pasado una semana desde ese día. Y volvía a ser lunes. Y yo seguía igual.

Había conseguido esquivar a los Cullen durante una semana entera. Eso ya era todo un logro para mí y estaba, en cierto modo, un poco orgullosa de ello. No crucé más palabras con ellos, pero sí que había echado vistazos secretos o no tan secretos a Edward. Algunas veces lo observé, tanto rato hasta que él me pilló infraganti; entonces desviaba mis ojos y salía de allí todo lo rápido que podía sin parecer obvia.

Ese lunes decidí que iría al gimnasio durante la hora del almuerzo, ya que seguramente Angela almorzaría con su novio y no quería ser la tercera en discordia ni que me empujara directamente a la mesa de los Cullen. No le había dicho que estaba molesta con todos ellos ni que los había estado evitando durante todo la semana, aunque supuse que algo se olería que pasaba. Había visto a Rosalie y a Alice juntas casi todos los días; a veces con Emmett o con Jasper, o simplemente solos. Pero no me notaron, así que me esfumaba de allí sin que me notaran. Las clases que había tenido con ellos habían pasado sin nada especial que contar. En cuanto veía que entraban, desviaba la mirada a mi libreta y escribía unos cuantos garabatos sin sentido y no hacía contacto visual con ellos para que no lo tomaran como una invitación para hablar. Respetaron mi decisión y no me dirigieron la palabra en los últimos siete días.

Ahora estaba en mi lugar predilecto, sin nadie, en tranquilidad, junto a mi sándwich de atún como compañía. No me echaba nada en falta.

Durante los primeros quince minutos me senté en las gradas para comer mientras escuchaba música con mi antiguo reproductor de música. Escuché canción tras canción y cuando hube terminado de comer me tumbé sobre uno de los escalones de las gradas, cerré los ojos y dejé de pensar sobre todo.

Siempre procuraba tener el volumen de la música bajo para así poder escuchar el timbre que nos devolvía a las clases. Y ese día no fue la excepción. La música baja, el chirrido de la puerta del gimnasio mientras se abría y cerraba y después unos pasos viniendo hacia mí. Entré en pánico. ¿Sería el profesor? ¿O simplemente alguien que quería destrozar mi completa tranquilidad y serenidad? Me levanté como un resorte y ahí fue cuando me cuenta que la opción dos era la ganadora.

Edward Cullen se acercaba a mí con pasos decididos, contemplándome fijamente.

―Hola ―Saludó.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Pregunté hostilmente, poniéndome en pie.

―Quería hablar contigo, en vista que has estado evitándonos a todos sin motivo aparente ―Lo dijo con tranquilidad. No había un doble fondo que escondiera rencor o algún otro sentimiento de reproche hacia mí.

―No tengo por qué darte explicaciones ―Le contesté, entrecerrando los ojos.

―Me parece estupendo, pero quieras o no me las vas a decir.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ceder?

―No vamos a salir de aquí hasta que hablemos de verdad ―Se acercó hacia mí un poco más―. Tú decides. Por las buenas o por las malas.

―Veo que estás muy seguro de ti mismo.

―Eso es porque lo estoy. No creo que quieras ver que te han expulsado del colegio durante tres días por llegar continuamente tarde a clase en tu expediente, ¿verdad? ―Alzó las cejas esperando mi respuesta.

―Estás jugando sucio ―Bufé y me dejé caer donde había estado tumbada con anterioridad.

―Quien avisa no es traidor ―Se sentó a mi lado y tomó aire―. ¿Se puede saber por qué nos evitas? Alice está más insoportable de lo que usualmente es.

―Edward… no creo que…

―Dímelo, Bella.

―No quiero ―Me crucé de brazos―. Son problemas míos. No veo donde encajas tú.

―Bueno, he sido el primero al que has ignorado en cuando te iba a saludar.

―¿Sí? Pues vale. Tú también tienes que darme algunas explicaciones, ¿no? ―Fruncí el ceño y él puso una mueca de sorpresa, como haciéndose el inocente.

―¿Yo? ¿Y eso por qué, si se puede saber? Yo no he hecho nada malo.

―A mi parecer sí que lo has hecho. Todos vosotros lo habéis hecho. Conmigo. Una y otra vez.

―¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando, Bella?

―No.

―Vale, pues entonces no comiences a explicarte para quedarte a medias. Eso es más exasperante que no saber la historia completa.

Rodé los ojos y no contesté. Nos quedamos unos minutos más en silencio incómodo, hasta que él decidió romperlo.

―¿Por favor? ¿Podrías decirme qué es lo que te pasa? ―Bajó el volumen de voz, tanto que parecía un arrullo―. Me he estado comiendo la cabeza desde que te vi el sábado por la tarde en mi casa y pasaste de mí como si nada…

―Ahora eres tú el que no se está explicando ―Refuté.

―Mira, Bella, Alice es una de las cosas más importante que tengo y… esta mañana ha venido a mi habitación llorando porque su nueva amiga cuyo nombre empieza por B ha pasado de ella durante toda la semana pasada. Incluido en la fiesta. Me ha destrozado verla así y le he prometido hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

―¿Sabes lo que es normalidad? Teneros a todos fuera de mi vida. Antes yo era normal, feliz a mi manera; no tenía que preocuparme por amigos, ni fiestas, ni ropa para ponerme. Todo esto es nuevo para mí, ¿vale? Así que esto no es normal para mí. Todo lo que era normal para tu hermana es anormal para mí. Y me agobia todas estas cosas, el no saber qué hacer, estar preocupada por si digo algo y que todo el mundo salga huyendo de mí. ¿Crees que eso es sentirse normal? Y luego están todos los sentimientos que siento hacia vosotros. Y que vosotros me mostráis. Es como ser una niña haciendo amigos por primera vez en parvulitos.

―Lo…

―Yo no quería acercarme a vosotros. Sabía que todo esto acabaría mal para todos.

―Puede arreglarse todo, Bella. No lo des todo por perdido.

―¿De verdad quieres saber por qué os he evitado? ―Pregunté en voz baja.

―Solo si tú quieres. Todo eso de encerrarte era mentira; nunca haría algo así contigo.

Me limpié una lágrima que descendía por mi mejilla y comencé a contárselo.

―Cuando me levanté el sábado por la mañana me sentí como una mierda. Tú no estabas allí, no recordaba absolutamente nada y… y estaba preocupada por lo que podría haber pasado. Después llegué a la conclusión que te habías ido porque me habías comparado con Tanya y te había dado repulsión el haber compartido una noche de sueño conmigo…

―Para un momento, Bella ―Ahora parecía enfadado conmigo―. ¿Por qué te infravaloras? ¡Vales mucho más que ella! ¿Cómo puedes pensar así?

―Pero… ―Intenté replicar.

―No quiero volver a escuchar pensamientos como ese nunca más, ¿me has entendido? ―Bajé la cabeza, pero él me acunó la cara y me alzó para que nuestras miradas volvieses a conectar―. ¿Vale?

―Vale ―Susurré.

―Continúa, por favor.

―Me enfadé mucho contigo, porque estaba desorientada y no me dejaste nada para saber por qué te habías ido. Así que cuando fui a tu casa a por las gafas que tenía tu hermana y verte allí tan tímido… me molestó mucho más. ¿La culpable era yo, después de todo? Por eso te ignoré, te lo merecías. He estado pendiente del teléfono para ver si Alice, Rosalie o incluso Jasper y Emmett me llamaban (algo muy raro en mí), pero no tuve noticia ninguna sobre ellos. Mi mente entendió que ya no me querían como amiga y habían cortado por lo sano. Lo primero que he estado haciendo cuando llego aquí es ir directa a mi clase y bueno, lo tuyo, cuando te he ignorado, ha sido porque seguía enfada contigo. Pero, con los demás, pensaba que eran lo que querían.

―Pues has pensado mal ―Sonrió torcidamente y esa sonrisa me desarmó totalmente―. Totalmente. No te hemos llamado porque no queríamos agobiarte. Pensamos que después de todo el estrés que te había dado Alice durante toda la semana con la fiesta, sería bueno para ti desconectar de nosotros. Emmett dijo «Ya llamará ella, si quiere» y después Jasper «No queremos ser pesados, Alice. Déjala que se adapte a todo esto» y, por supuesto, la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando mamá les dijo que habías estado allí y no los habías levantado para hablar contigo.

―Esme me dijo que no hiciera ruido y yo tampoco quería despertarlos.

―Eso es lo que yo dije, pero Alice se enfurruñó y se fue de nuevo a su cuarto ―Se encogió de hombros―. Y respecto a mí… Bueno, sí que te debo una disculpa ―Tomó aire y dejó libre mis mejillas para coger mis manos entre las suyas―. No me pude quedar dormido por lo que había pasado, mi mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que me habías dicho y podía escuchar los ronquidos de tu padre, como diciéndome «En cualquier momento me puedo levantar y verte ahí. Incluso puedo llevarte a la cárcel, Cullen». No quise despertarte y el tiempo corría y para dejarte una nota necesitaba papel y bolígrafo. No sabía donde los tenías y no me pareció adecuado revolver en todos tus cajones, sabiendo que al día siguiente te vería y podría explicártelo. Pero no me dejaste y, bueno, ya sabes el reto.

―Yo… Um… no sé qué decir… ―Bajé la vista hacia nuestras manos.

―No digas nadas. ¿Ahora… estamos bien? ―Preguntó.

―Eso creo.

Ya no tenía razón para no creerlo ni ser como verdaderamente era yo.

Le sonreí tímidamente y él me respondió con otra sonrisa torcida.

El timbre sonó. Edward se levantó y me tendió una de sus manos. La acepté, cogí mi mochila y, cogidos de las manos, nos dirigimos a Biología. La gente nos miraba descaradamente, pero ni Edward ni yo le dimos importancia. Tampoco quería retirar mi mano de la suya, se sentía muy bien como para destrozar esa sensación que me recorría desde mi mano hasta todo el cuerpo. Hablamos sobre el trabajo que debíamos entregar dentro de nada ―habían atrasado la fecha de entrega ya que los inmaduros de la clase son incapaces de tener hecho el trabajo para el día de entrega― y, para vergüenza mía, me dijo que lo que faltaba de trabajo ya lo había hecho él. Le pregunté por qué no me había llamado él para juntarnos un rato y terminarlo, pero me recordó que yo estaba enfadada y que no quería molestarme. «No ha sido un problema para mí», fue su última palabra y así acabó la conversación.

―Oye, Bella, ¿te sentarías conmigo? ―Me inquirió mientras pasábamos el umbral de la puerta.

―Pero tú tienes compañero ―Repliqué.

―Nah, el chico estaba deseando irse a última fila.

Lo primero que hizo el profesor nada más entrar a la clase fue pedir los trabajos. Edward se levantó y se lo dio. El resto de la clase fue un borrón en comparación a otras clases de Biología que había tenido el _placer_ de asistir. La clase siguiente era Educación Física, la cual seguía siendo igual de aburrida y sin sentido. Seguíamos dando Baloncesto, mi gozo en un pozo. Fuimos juntos cogido de las manos hacia el gimnasio. Nos separamos y me apresuré a cambiarme de ropa. Necesitaba hablar cuanto antes con los chicos.

Pero Angela me interceptó al salir del vestuario y me pidió todos los detalles del por qué Edward y yo nos paseábamos por los pasillos cogido de las manos.

―Ahora mismo no puedo hablar contigo, Angela. Prometo llamarte por la noche, ¿vale? Tengo que hablar con Alice y Rosalie por un malentendido que ha habido.

―Sí, sí, no te preocupes. ¡Pero llámame, que no se te pase! ―Me abrazó y se fue con su novio a las gradas.

Anduve hacia donde estaba el corrillo de los chicos, con Edward ya incluido. Me puse detrás de Emmett, y al parecer no me notaron gracias a su enorme espalda. Carraspeé y todos se volvieron hacia mí.

―¿Podemos hablar? ―Pregunté.

―¡Por supuesto! ―Dijo Alice con efusividad y me atrajo hacia un abrazo―. Aunque no hace falta, Edward nos lo ha contado.

―Entonces…

―Entonces nada, Bella. Sacaste todas las conclusiones equivocadas ―Interrumpió Jasper.

―No te culpamos ―Añadió Emmett.

―Bienvenida de nuevo ―Sonrió Rosalie. Me abrazó también y tras una breve reprimenda sobre mis pensamientos, Rosalie dijo―: Deberíamos quedar esta tarde. No sé, para hacer algo.

―Eso estaría muy bien ―Coincidió Alice.

―¿Te apuntas, Bella? ―Me invitó Edward. Le sonreí.

―Claro.

El profesor salió de su oficina con el carro lleno de pelotas de baloncesto. Me puse al lado de Edward y detrás de mí estaba Angela con Ben y a mi otro lado se puso Emmett. El profesor, cada vez que nos veía, se ponía pálido y desviaba la vista hasta otro punto de la clase. Nos explicó con poco detenimiento lo que debíamos hacer, que consistía en ponernos por parejas y correr por todo el gimnasio mientras hacíamos todas las cosas que habíamos estado aprendiendo durante los últimos días. En resumen, según Emmett, era un uno contra uno.

Como siempre, Alice hizo pareja con Jasper y Rosalie con Emmett. Angela, para sorpresa mía se colocó con Ben. Es decir, vale, eran novios, pero Angela siempre procuraba ponerse conmigo. Pero… al parecer ese día se había confabulado contra mí.

―Bella ―Edward se interpuso ante la mirada de muerte que le estaba echando a Angela―. ¿Te pones conmigo?

―Si no te importa ―Le contesté con una tímida sonrisa.

El entrenador Clapp nos mandó a calentar. Consistió en dar dos vueltas alrededor del gimnasio y después estiramos algunos músculos. Dando una palmada, nos mandó a coger una pelota. Edward se fue corriendo para coger el mejor balón, según Alice; siempre lo hacían, al parecer.

―Empieza tú ―Edward me pasó el balón y me quedé allí de pie, votando la pelota, sin saber qué hacer.

―¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

―Intentar que no te la quite y meter en canasta. Eso sí, hay que tener cuidado porque hay ocho canastas para muchos grupos de dos… ―Entiéndase ocho canastas como unas de quita y pon―… ¿Lo has entendido?

―Sí, más o menos ―Comencé a trotar hacia una de las canastas, hasta que me topé con el pecho de Edward. Me paralicé y la pelota se fue votando hacia otra pareja.

Edward soltó unas risitas y le pidió a nuestros compañeros que nos echaran el balón.

De nuevo tenía en posesión el balón, pero esta vez no dejaría que su esculpido pecho me distrajera de mi misión. Puse total atención a lo que estaba haciendo Edward, que trotaba detrás de mí. Sabía que me estaba dejando mi espacio, obviamente; no me estaba presionando para correr, ni me quitaba la pelota a la mínima ocasión que tuviera. En lugar de eso, cada vez que yo fallaba y me arrebataba el balón, me lo devolvía y empezábamos de nuevo.

En una de mis jugadas tan maravillosas, pisé el cordón de una de mis zapatillas y si no hubiese sido por Edward, tendría un moratón en algún lugar indeseado de mi cuerpo. Edward y yo comenzamos a reír con ganas de mi torpeza, cuando me di cuenta de la mirada que me echaba Tanya, la cual estaba de pareja con Jessica. Se retiró el pelo del hombro airadamente y entrecerró aún más los ojos. Edward, notando que había dejado de reír, se giró y la vio. Para mi asombro, Edward no se apartó de mí, sino que totalmente mató a su ex novia con la mirada. Tanya nos dio la espalda y siguió hablando de sus cosas.

Una vez terminada la clase, nos reunimos todos en el aparcamiento, junto al Jeep y al Porsche.

―¿Has llamado a tu padre? ―Preguntó Alice.

―No ―Contesté―, Charlie suele llegar a la hora de la cena. Así que no hay problema.

―Genial ―Sonrió. Después se fue hacia su Porsche con Jasper a su lado. Me metí en el Jeep junto con Emmett, Rose y Edward.

Al llegar a casa de los Cullen, lo primero que hicieron fue encender la tele y dejarse caer sobre el primer sofá que vieron. Yo, por otra parte, me senté cuidadosamente entre Jasper y Edward. Alice había ido a la cocina a hacer palomitas. Charlamos sobre cosas sin sentido.

―Puf, menos mal que ya hemos entregado todos los trabajo que debíamos hacer ―Suspiró Edward de alivio.

―Pues sí, han sido un coñazo en toda regla ―Contesté.

―Hablando de trabajos ―Dijo Rose con preocupación―, ¿para cuándo es el nuestro de química, Emmett?

―Para mañana. ¿Por qué?

―¡No puedes estar diciéndolo en serio!

―¿Qué pasa, Rosie?

―¡Que no he empezado! Oh, mierda. Qué mente más estúpida ―Soltó un gritito de frustración y se puso en pie―. ¿Emmett, puedes llevarme a mi casa y ayudarme? ¿Por favor? ―Puso un puchero que alguien difícilmente podría resistir.

―Vamos, rubia ―Dijo Emmett, cogiendo las llaves del Jeep de donde las había dejado.

―Lo siento, Bella ―Me dijo.

―No pasa nada, lo entiendo mejor que nadie. Los trabajos son pesados y… ve. No te preocupes por mí ―Le di un abrazo y, despidiéndose a toda prisa de los demás, se marcharon.

Alice volvió con dos grandes cuencos rebosantes de palomitas. Se quedó paralizada al vernos a nosotros solos, sin Emmett ni Rosalie allí.

―¿A dónde se han ido? ―Soltó las provisiones sobre la mesa.

―Rosalie ha recordado que tenía que hacer un trabajo importante para mañana y tu hermano la va a ayudar ―Le explicó Jasper pacientemente.

Alice se puso como una loca, a maldecir y a decir cosas sin sentido. Abrí mucho los ojos, pues no me esperaba esa reacción de Alice. Jasper la calmó con lo único que podía hacerlo.

―Cálmate, Allie. ¿Qué te parece ir los dos solos al centro comercial? ¿Y te compro algo bonito para la cita del viernes? ¿Qué te parece la idea?

―Está bien ―Sonrió como loca y, al igual que su hermano, cogió las llaves del Porsche.

―¡Que os lo paséis bien! ―La despidió Edward. Con un «Lo mismo digo» acompañado con un guiño de ojos, salieron rumbo al centro comercial. `

Y allí estaba yo, sola con Edward Cullen en una casa gigante sin nadie a la vista. Me ruboricé ante tal pensamiento.

―¿Prefieres que te lleve a tu casa? ―Preguntó Edward a la vez que yo le dije:

―¿Qué película me recomiendas?

Me quedé sentada en el sillón mientras que él encendía el DVD. No me dijo qué película era, era una sorpresa, según él. Esperé pacientemente a que los créditos iniciales pasaran.

―¿En serio te gustan este tipo de películas? ―Me reí en cuanto vi unos labios color rojo pasión cantando una canción.

―¡Oye! Es una mis películas favoritas. No te metas con ella.

―Si yo no digo nada. Es solo que no me lo esperaba. A los chicos les suelen gustar la acción y la ciencia ficción, ¿no?

―Sí, pero también otras cosas. A mí, por ejemplo, que me gusta «The Rocky Horror Picture Show». ¿Algún problema? ―Fingiendo indignación, me arrebató el bol de palomitas que tenía sobre mi regazo.

―No, ninguno. A mí también me gusta mucho, no te preocupes ―Le sonreí y tatareé la canción inicial.

Muchas canciones, palomitas, Janet, Brad y gente de otro planeta después, la película acabó y me gustó aun más que la vez anterior que la había visto. Y eso era mucho decir, pues casi me sabía los diálogos de memoria. Tal vez fuera por la persona con la que la había visto y las opiniones que habíamos intercambiado. Podría ser por eso. O tal vez por la forma desinteresada en la que Edward pasó el brazo por encima de mis hombros. Los dejó ahí por un tiempo, hasta que vio que no lo aparté, así que me acercó un poco más a él. Agradecí internamente que no viera mi sonrojo.

La siguiente película que vimos fue decisión mía. No puso objeción alguna al decirle el nombre, sino que sonrió con complicidad. La puso, se sentó a mi lado y me pasó el brazo por los hombros de nuevo. Esta vez fui un poco más atrevida y le puse la cabeza sobre su hombro. Ambos nos reímos mucho con la película y cantamos a todo volumen las letras de ABBA. «Mamma Mia!» era mi película favorita sin excepción y eso nunca cambiaría.

―Me encanta la parte en la que cantan «Dancing Queen». Es tan… refrescante ver a todas las mujeres bailando juntas.

―Sí, aunque la despedida de soltera tampoco está nada mal.

―A ti lo que te gusta es beber, Edward. Admítelo ―Reí contra él, sin poder remediarlo.

―Habló la que no le gusta beber ―Contestó con sarcasmo.

―Esa teoría es bastante mala, ¿sabes? Solo he bebido alcohol una vez y fue esa noche. Simplemente se me fue de las manos. Eso no significa que me guste hacerlo.

―Oh, ni de coña. Estabas fuera de control, totalmente. No eras tú para nada. Hazme caso, sé lo que vi y yo no tomé nada que llevara alcohol.

―O sea, que te acuerdas.

―Sí, de todo. Absolutamente de todo, desgraciadamente.

―¿Por qué dices eso? ―Fruncí el ceño y le miré a la cara.

―¿De verdad que no recuerdas nada de nada? ―Negué con la cabeza.

―Mmm… ¿Sería mucho pedir que me lo contases? La curiosidad me está matando.

―Pues bien ―Comenzó a relatar―; en cuanto os fuisteis y yo me fui a mi habitación me di cuenta que mis hermanos y los Hale iban a darlo todo, y que si te perdían de vista tan solo un minuto… Vale, quizás exageré un poco, pero sé de buena mano que en cuanto mis hermanos están achispados se olvidan de todo. Y cabía la posibilidad de que se olvidaran de ti. Así que me vestí y me dirigí allí. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al verte sentada entre unos tipos asquerosos que solo querían aprovecharse de ti. Intenté llegar hasta ti lo más rápido que pude, pero tú ya estabas bastante ocupada con los labios de un tío sobre los tuyos.

―¡QUÉ! ―Grité sin poder contenerme―. ¿Estás diciendo que mi primer beso ha sido con un tío con el que no he cruzado más de tres palabras? Ay, Dios ―me froté la frente con desesperación.

―Sí. Bueno, cuando pude sacarte de allí, te llevé a tu casa. Te dejé en la cama, te quité los zapatos y cuando me estaba yendo, me cogiste de la mano y me pediste que me quedara contigo porque no querías estar sola. Y, esto, cuando me tumbé a tu lado tú… tú, bueno, tú dijiste algo ―Se rascó la nuca, gesto de inquietud, supuse.

―¿Qué dije?

―Me gustas y después hiciste algo como esto ―Y, de repente, sus labios estaban sobre los míos.

Me quedé paralizada durante un segundo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No sabía qué hacer, pero en cuanto Edward me atrajo más hacia él tirándome ligeramente de la nuca, me dejé llevar y entendí que Edward me estaba dejando a mí dirigir el beso. Moví mis labios lentamente con los suyos, entendiendo que lo estaba haciendo bien cuando Edward dejó escapar un pequeño gemido-jadeo. Enredé mis manos en la parte baja de su cabello, tirando un poco de él haciendo que Edward gimiera un poco más.

Y en ese preciso momento, la puerta de la casa se cerró con un estruendo destruyendo el momento.

Nos separamos rápidamente el uno del otro y soltamos unas risitas entre dientes, como si lo que había pasado hubiese sido lo mejor del mundo. Y podía decir con total certeza de que se acercaba a eso.

―¡Ya he llegado! ―Esme se hizo escuchar desde la entrada.

―Tiene el don de la oportunidad, de verdad ―Siseó Edward.

―No pasa nada ―Le dije, notando cómo la sangre subía hacia mis mejillas.

―¡Oh, hola, Bella! ―Saludó Esme al entrar al salón―. Hola, cariño; ¿y tus hermanos?

―Hola, Esme.

―Pues Emmett se fue con Rosalie para ayudarla a hacer un trabajo y Alice se fue al centro comercial con Jasper.

―¿Y vosotros qué hacíais?

―Ver una película ―Le contestó Edward.

―Qué bien. ¿Te quedas a cenar, Bella?

―No, gracias; debo hacerle la cena a mi padre ―Decliné con una sonrisa―. ¿Tal vez otro día? ―Pregunté mirando a Edward. Una sonrisa gigante se expandió por su cara.

―Claro que sí ―Aceptó Esme―. Y ahora, me voy a hacer la cena.

Ella desapareció camino a la cocina, y mientras tanto yo me preguntaba cómo demonios iba a volver a ver a Edward a la cara después de lo que había pasado. Eso había sido una de las mejores experiencias que había experimentado en toda mi vida. Fue… mágico. Y me encantaba la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos. De repente, la frase que dijo antes de besarme llegó a la mente: le había dicho que me gustaba y después lo había besado. Madre mía. Ahora sí que tenía un problema bien gordo.

―Mmm, Edward… ¿Sobre lo que dije la otra noche?

―¿Qué pasa? ―Su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco.

―No sé por qué pasó. No estoy segura de mis sentimientos. Nunca había experimentado nada como esto ―Agaché la cabeza y miré con detenimiento mis Converses.

―No pasa nada. Yo tampoco estoy seguro. Dejemos que el tiempo lo diga, ¿vale? ―Me acarició el cabello con dulzura.

―Está bien ―Asentí―. ¿Me puedes llevar a casa?

―Por supuesto ―Tomó mi mano, se despidió de su madre rápidamente y nos fuimos al Volvo.

El camino hacia mi casa fue un poco incómodo. Edward había puesto la radio y el volumen al que estaba sonando imposibilitaba el hablar. Supuse que Edward lo había hecho adrede y que no le apetecía conversar conmigo. Aunque pensándolo mejor, yo tampoco quería. ¿De qué hablaríamos? ¿Del tiempo? ¿De la música? Sería un poco patético, ambos diciendo cosas sin sentido solo por el hecho de tener que hablar. Prefería guardar silencio antes que tener una charla sin sentido.

―Gracias por traerme ―Le dije cuando llegamos a nuestro destino.

―No ha sido nada. Oye, ¿mañana puedo pasar a recogerte?

―No sé si sería buena idea. Por el instituto y todo eso. Hoy ya hemos tenido unas cuantas miradas sobre nosotros.

―¿Y eso a quién le importa? Por lo menos, a mí no. Además, vengo en calidad de amigo. Hemos dicho que según como vayan las cosas, ya decidiremos, ¿no?

―Síp.

―Nos vemos mañana, Bella.

―Si así lo quieres ―Le sonreí y no pude evitar mirarle los labios. Y sin pensarlo, esta vez fui yo quien pegó mis labios a los suyos.

Fue un beso muy casto, simple y breve. Me sonrojé mientras mi sonrisa se hacía más grande. Él me la correspondió con una de las sonrisas torcidas y antes de que pudiera decir nada más me bajé del coche y prácticamente corrí hacia mi casa. En el porche, le saludé con la mano y me metí completamente colorada en mi casa.

Cerré la puerta y apoyándome en ella, me toqué los labios deseando que ya fuera mañana.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? I'm back!<p>

Lamento mucho el atraso, ya que han pasado ¿3 meses? Pero tengo mis excusas. He estado liadísima con el instituto y no doy a basto con los exámenes. Por ejemplo, el miércoles llegó el profesor de Biología a clase y de buenas a primeras nos dijo que el día 29 teníamos un examen de tres temas. ¡TRES TEMAS! Además, he estado de viaje en Holanda (que por cierto es demasiado ladflgfkklaofha para mi bien, ya que quiero volver a Ámsterdam) y cuando volví me salían exámenes hasta debajo de las piedras.

El capítulo 11 ya lo tengo entero completo y he de decir que me ha encantado y tiene casi ¡9.000 palabras! Lo he hecho como recompensa por vuestra espera, aunque no sé cuando lo subiré, ya que termino los exámenes dentro de un mes justo, así que... Actualizaré si no me he muerto antes.

Por cierto, una chica me preguntó cuál era el libro que me tuve que leer para filosofía, es "Vacas, cerdos, guerras y brujas" y ahora estoy con la lógica, que la entiende Peter xD

No me extiendo más que tengo Biología para dar y regalar, ¿alguien quiere un poco de mitosis y meiosis?

Muchas gracias por alertas/favoritos/reviews. ¡74! ¿Podremos llegar a los 85? PLEASEEEE, es un regalo muy motivador para una pobre chica que está agobiada :(

Disfrutad de la vida por mí, ya que yo no puedo.

Sandy.

_Everything will be alright._


End file.
